DRACO MALFOY, EL ELEGIDO
by bigi43
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que Merlín elegía una bruja para proteger a un mago tenebroso, una bruja capaz de alejarlo del mal, pero no de ella, Draco Malfoy nunca pensó, que ella lo protegería...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Draco Malfoy: el elegido

Prólogo

Cuenta la leyenda que todo mago oscuro, tenebroso, cuya alma y corazón solo busca la destrucción y el mal, a lo largo de su existencia, en algún momento de su nefasta vida, Merlín lo observa y le da una oportunidad…es sólo una, única y efímera ocasión en la cual ese oscuro mago puede redimirse, cruzarse de vereda, cambiar su destino…

También cuenta la leyenda que sólo un mago logró ver esa diferencia, para su bien o para su mal, la leyenda dice que su nombre fue Draco Malfoy: el elegido.

Capítulo 1

-por fin el inútil de tu hijo va a servir para algo,

Narcisa miró a su marido, pero no dijo nada, parecía contento pero no se arriesgaría a que le lanzara un crucius nuevamente, se lo había prometido a Draco, no lo provocaría, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas, sólo por eso esta vez no defendería a su hijo…

-sabes el Lord necesita a alguien para una misión muy importante, tan importante como la que hacía tu adorado Severius, -le dijo Lucius, socarronamente a su esposa,

Narcisa siguió sin responder,

-que pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones, sé que te mueres por saber, no obstante te diré que espero que tu hijo, haga bien las cosas esta vez, que no espere que alguien haga el trabajo por él, que ya no tendrá a Snape para protegerlo, y que deje bien en alto el apellido Malfoy, porque será su última oportunidad, sé que mi Lord piensa en él, y si no cumple su trabajo yo mismo lo mataré, que te quede claro mujer, su última oportunidad porque estoy seguro que "Draco será el elegido".

Había pasado unos cuantos meses desde la muerte de Dumbledor a manos de Snape, se decidió seguir con las clases de la manera más normal que se podía, auque tanto Harry Ron como Hermione se avocaban principalmente a la tarea de buscar los Horrocruxes, para lo cual la directora Mcgonagal les permitía ausentarse semanas enteras a sus clases, ya habían destruido la mayoría de los Horrocruxes pero le faltaban los dos últimos y no podían descifrar su paradero

Al comienzo del año de improviso y para alegría de todos los conocidos especialmente de Harry que ya no soportaba el humor de su amigo, Ron tomó coraje y de una manera repentina se declaró a Hermione, la chica que desde siempre se sentía atraída por el pelirrojo, no dudó en aceptarlo y desde entonces eran los novios más felices y unidos de todo Hogwarts…

Una semana atrás…

-Harry, no me gusta es demasiado obvio, le reclamaba Hermione a su amigo,

-lo se Herms, yo también tengo sospechas, pero no podemos dejar de ir,

-q-u-e-d-a-t-e t-r-a-n-q-u-i-la a-m-or, dijo Ron mientras tragaba una enorme galleta que había sustraído de la cocina,

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena, le reprochó la chica,

-perdona Herms, dijo luego de tragar, -lo que quiero decir es que tomaremos todos los resguardos llegaré tan atractivo como ahora,

-más te vale, pero insisto yo quiero ir con ustedes,

-pero no puedes, afirmó Harry, ese lugar es sólo para hombres, y que yo sepa tú….

-te agradezco que te hallas dado cuenta que soy una mujer, pero puedo ir vestida como ustedes y con un gorro pasaría….

-estas loca, tu no entras a ese lugar, espetó Ron,

-vamos Ronny, yo sería útil y lo sabes,

-Hermy, es imposible, por más que te disfraces de varón tienes unas muy desarrollada

Figura imposible de ocultar… dijo el colorado señalando el busto de la chica,

Harry largó una carcajada,

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, -eres imposible, le espetó a su novio, para luego marcharse furiosa,

-bueno por fin la hice enojar, es la mejor forma de que no insista en acompañarnos,

-tienes razón, Ron, en media hora en tres escobas,

-allí estaré, Harry, dijo el pelirrojo para luego marcharse.

Capitulo 2

-tienes razón, Ron, en media hora en tres escobas,

-allí estaré, Harry, dijo el pelirrojo para luego marcharse.

Ambos chicos llegaron a tiempo tenían que encontrarse con un supuesto informante, era realmente raro que alguien tuviera información sobre los horrocruxes faltantes, pero lo más raro era que se atrevieran a revelar el paradero, sobretodo a sabiendas que en los últimos meses luego de la muerte de Dumbledor, el que no debe ser nombrado había aumentado significativamente su poder, ya muchos de los indecisos veneraban a Voldemort por miedo a que toda su familia fuera muerta en mano de los mortios, a pesar de todo tanto Ron como Harry acudieron a la cita, era en un prostíbulo muggle de mala muerte, que quedaba a pocos metros del callejón Diagon, estuvieron esperando más de una hora, las prostitutas no podían entender el por que de ambos chicos negándose a un servicio…

-no gracias, decía Harry cortésmente a una muglle jovencita y atractiva,

-¿es que no te gusto? Decia la niña,

-no es eso tu eres muy linda, cortésmente añadía el ojiverde,

Cansado de la situación Ron agregó, -es que sabes, él es mi pareja y yo soy muy celoso,

-¿qué? Dijo Harry,

-vamos amorcito blanqueemos la situación…

-esta bien disculpen, no pensamos que eran gay, que picardía se fue diciendo la joven

-divúlgalo con tus amigas, agregó el pelirrojo, así no nos molestan,

-por supuesto, dijo la chica

-Ron, estas loco, dijo Harry todo colorado,

-nuestra reputación se irá al tacho "amorcito", reía Ron,

-por Merlín, correrá como pólvora ya imagino el profeta "a Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió le gustan los hombres", será mi fin,

-no valla a ser el "el que no debe ser nombrado" se entusiasme agregó el pelirrojo,

-puaggg!! Dijo asqueado ante tal comentario, si es así recuérdame matarte,

Ambos rieron…

Pasó un largo tiempo, nadie acudió a la cita por lo cual los muchachos decidieron volver a Hogwarts, pero al salir del recinto…

-cuidado Ron es una emboscada,

Varias capar negras salieron de la oscuridad y lanzando infinidades de hechizos avanzaban hacia Harry,

-¡expelliamus !!, gritó Ron, el hechizo fue desviado por uno de los encapuchados,

-¡impedimenta!! Gritó Harry y rodó pegado al suelo,

El hechizo dio directo a un mortio, que se cayo al piso de inmediato, entonces Ron se abalanzó sobre otro, pero un tercero le lanzó otro hechizo a Harry

-¡¡protego!!, lanzó Ron justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los encapuchados petrificó al pelirrojo y acto seguido se desaparecieron con Ron de rehén dejando a un Potter solo y confundido…

Desde la muerte de Dumbledor, Draco Malfoy fue alojado junto a Snape en el Redil, los nuevos mortios, la mayoría Slytherim compañeros de Howarts eran utilizados por Voldemort como carne de cañón, es decir eran usados para las misiones más peligrosas sin importar si volvían vivos o no, pero tanto Draco como Zabini habían sido designados desde hacía mucho tiempo a una misión, que era considerada por el rubio "inofensiva" indigna de un Malfoy según Lucius, pero ni siquiera él se animaba a contradecir a su amo…

-por Merlín, por que no podemos intervenir en la lucha, decía Zabini,

-órdenes del amo, no podemos actuar, por ahora, sólo podemos vigilarlos e informar,

-ya estoy cansado esto es ridículo, se quejaba el moreno,

-ni modo, pero ya me fastidia tanto …. parecemos dos chusmas, afirmaba Draco,

-además si por lo menos fuera interesante lo que descubrimos, valla y pase, pero…

-ver a esos tres es asqueroso, sobretodo a los noviecitos, dijo el rubio,

-hasta cuando esta misión,

-ya lo sabes, hasta nuevas órdenes tenemos que vigilar día y noche al trío dorado, vociferó un descontento Draco Malfoy.

Capitulo 3

-ver a esos tres es asqueroso, sobretodo a los noviecitos, dijo el rubio,

-hasta cuando esta misión,

-ya lo sabes, hasta nuevas órdenes tenemos que vigilar día y noche al trío dorado, vociferó un descontento Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort, mandó a llamar a Lucius Malfoy

-amo que se le ofrece, dijo el aludido haciendo una reverencia,

-tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte, espero que tanto tú como tu hijo estén a la altura de ésta misión,

-cuente con nosotros amo,

-no fallen seré implacable,

-no lo haremos, amo,

-sígueme, ordenó Voldemort, y ambos fueron hacia las cavernas subterráneas del redil,

En una de las cuevas tirado en un piso húmedo se encontraba Ron inconciente,

-es uno de los Weasley el amigo de Potter, dijo Lucius,

-Malfoy di algo que yo no sepa o cállate la boca,

Lucius tragó en seco, tenía que cuidarse su amo estaba de mal humor,

-tráeme a tu hijo, tengo que pensar cual de los dos será el elegido,

-pero amo Zabini es un inútil, Draco…

-es igual de inútil que el otro o te olvidas que no pudo matar a Dumbledor,

-no, pero Dumbledor está muerto,

-no gracias a ustedes, ya decidí, trae a Draco, él será el elegido,

-gracias amo, no se arrepentirá.

Harry se desapareció hasta llegar cerca de Hogwarts, estaba muy golpeado y no tenía fuerzas pero la castaña que presentía una trampa había ido a su encuentro,

-¿Harry, qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Ron?,

-fue una trampa, había muchos mortios, y se lo llevaron,

-¿qué? ¿cómo, que se lo llevaron?,

-sí se desaparecieron con él, yo apenas pude escapar, gracias a un hechizo lanzado por él , Ron me salvó, dijo Harry antes de desplomarse, es que sus fuerzas no soportaron más y cayó al suelo ante una Hermione, turbada por los acontecimientos,

La castaña apareció una camilla y llevó al ojiverde a la enfermería…

-Draco, ven rápido, gritaba Lucius al llegar a la mansión Malfoy,

-qué pasa, replicó Narcisa,

-llegó la hora, el amo dará su primer misión importante a tu hijo,

Narcisa, se estremeció,

-que misión es esa ¿qué tiene que hacer? Preguntó Narcisa asustada,

-no te importa, es entre el amo, Draco y yo y te prohíbo que te metas,

-él es mi hijo,

-basta, gritó Lucius,

-ya estoy aca ¿que pasa?, gritó Draco,

-el amo te llama, vamos ahora mismo al redil, y así padre e hijo se desaparecieron…

Capitulo 4

-ya estoy aca ¿que pasa?, gritó Draco,

-el amo te llama, vamos ahora mismo al redil, y así padre e hijo se desaparecieron…

-mi amo, ordene, dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia,

-dónde está tu hijo?,

-aca estoy, dijo el rubio saliendo detrás de su padre,

- tu misión es muy importante, espero que cumplas esta vez, siseo Voldemort,

Draco no dijo nada se limito a escuchar

-sígueme,

El rubio empezó a seguir al amo, Lucius también iba detrás,

-tú te quedas, le dijo Voldemort a un Lucius estupefacto que de inmediato se detuvo,

Al llegar a las cavernas se dirigió directo a una, al abrir la puerta Ron que apenas podía moverse levantó la mirada y miró a Draco con odio,

-el pobretón, murmuró el rubio,

-sí, el amigo de Potter, tú tendrás que tomar su lugar,

-Zabini ven!! Ordenó Voldemort y el moreno apareció en un rincón,

-escuchen los dos, han estado vigilando a Potter y sus amigos, serán mis informantes,

El amo de los mortios entregó una botella a Zabini,

-tú te encargarás de hacerle llegar la poción, dijo señalando al moreno y de inmediato se alejó, pero entes les dijo: cuando estén listos suban a mi recinto.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose asombrados,

-no resultará Hermione se dará cuenta, sentenció hablando como pudo el pelirrojo,

-tú cállate, le espetó el rubio,

-no podrás con Herms, ella se dará cuenta por algo es una excelente bruja y nos conocemos desde chicos,

-ya se tu vida social, Weasley, no me subestimes, dijo el rubio lanzándole un hechizo por el cual Ron se desvaneció,

-vamos, terminemos lo antes posible con esto le dijo al moreno, y tomó de un trago el contenido de la pócima, de inmediato, Draco se empezó a transformar… y al poco tiempo ya era la fiel imagen del pelirrojo,

-dame sus harapos, no puedo aparecerme así, ese infeliz jamás tubo una camisa como la mía,

El moreno cambió la ropa de Ron, el rubio ya estaba preparado,

-¿cómo harás con el tono de tu voz?,

-no sé, fingiré ronquera, vamos ya,

Y los dos fueron hacia dónde se encontraba Voldemort,

-Lucius, acá llega tu hijo,

El mortio miró hacia donde los dos muchachos llegaban realmente nadie supondría que ese harapiento era en realidad Draco Malfoy…

-has lo que te mandé, dijo el amo,

Lucius sonrió, hizo una reverencia, tomo su varita,

-crucius!! -crucius!! -crucius!! -crucius!! -crucius!!

Draco se retorcía en el piso, Zabini miraba la escena atónito,

-crucius!! -crucius!! -crucius!! El rubio que ahora lucía pelirrojo se desplomó.

-muy bien Draco, dijo el padre, has batido tu record, aguantaste 6 crucius antes de desmayarte,

-pero qué hizo, murmuró el moreno,

-se supone que es el pobretón, no iba a escaparse de nosotros sin un rasguño, pero cambia la cara, Draco esta acostumbrado, le dijo Lucius a Zabini y se fue riendo,

Por primera vez el moreno sintió real compasión por su amigo, eso no era un padre era una bestia… Blaise agarró al chico con cuidado e hizo aparecer una camilla y se lo levó…

En otro lugar…

-Hermione!!

-¿Harry despertaste?

-que me pasó, y ¿Ron?

-Harry a Ron lo atraparon ¿no recuerdas?

-sí vagamente, era una trampa había mortios,

-se lo llevaron tú lo dijiste, antes de desvanecerte, lo buscamos pero no pudimos saber dónde lo tienen,

-malditos, ¿hace cuanto estoy acá?

-cinco días,

-malditos, tenemos que encontrarlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El moreno pensó muy bien dónde dejar al rubio, tenían que encontrarlo rápido sino se desangraría…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione!! Encontraron a Ron,

-Luna ¿dónde está?

-lo traen está muy lastimado,

De inmediato entró madame Pomfrey con Ron en una camilla, seguida de Lupin y McGonagal, Hermione corrió a su lado,

-Ron!! Por Merlín, la castaña lagrimeaba al ver el estado del chico,

-se repondrá, es un chico muy fuerte dijo la medimaga,

Draco empieza a despertar…

-¿Ron mi amor estas bien? Dijo la castaña, de inmediato le dio un emotivo beso en la boca, lo que pasó en ese momento, no tubo explicación para ninguno de los muchachos, al unirse las bocas, rayos de luces salieron iluminando la sala, primero un rayo rojo, luego uno dorado, uno verde y por último uno plateado.

Capitulo 5

-¿Ron mi amor estas bien? Dijo la castaña, de inmediato le dio un emotivo beso en la boca, lo que pasó en ese momento, no tubo explicación para ninguno de los muchachos, al unirse las bocas, rayos de luces salieron iluminando la sala, primero un rayo rojo, luego uno dorado, uno verde y por último uno plateado.

La profesora McGonagal se tomó la cabeza con sus manos,

-no puede ser, -murmuraba más para sí misma que para el profesor Lupín que estaba a su lado-, no ella, no la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, no Hermione Granger,

-tranquila Minerva debe ser un error mágico, -le decía, un no menos perturbado Lupín-,

-si eso, un error, -decía la mujer-,

-es que nada concuerda, nada tiene sentido, -afirmaba Lupín- ellos son novios hace tiempo, no puede ser la primera vez que se besan, además las luces fueron erróneas, primero la bruja los colores de Gryffindor, pero luego el mago ¿Ron no es Slytherim?? Y tampoco es un mago oscuro, nada más leal que la familia Weasley,

-tienes razón, Remus, sólo se trata de un error

Draco miró fijamente a la chica, no podía creer haber sido besado por la sangre sucia y no salir corriendo a lavarse la cara, sin embargo hizo una mueca de sonrisa,

-Ron estas bien, volvió a preguntar con dulzura,

-sí, claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿qué fueron esas luces? -Preguntó el rubio, más que por curiosidad por cambiar el meloso tema y alejarse a la impura un rato-,

-no sé que pudo haber pasado, yo sólo te di un beso, dijo la chica poniéndose colorada,

-Gr… Hermione, ¿hace cuanto estamos de novios?,

-Ron, qué me preguntas?? Desde principio de año, o no te acuerdas??

-claro que me acuerdo, te lo pregunto porque todavía te sonrojas,

-Ronny no te rías de mí, sabes que te quiero, pero soy así no puedo evitarlo, voy a preguntar a que se bebió eso,

La chica se alejó del rubio y éste pudo respirar tranquilo un rato, realmente se encontraba muy dolorido los crucius mandados por ese maldito lo habían abatido, pero nunca luego de sufrirlos se había sentido tan débil y encima tener que fingir amor por la sangre sucia le resultaba más difícil de lo imaginado…

-profesora, ¿qué fueron esas luces? Preguntó la castaña acercándose a los profesores,

-seguramente una reacción mágica ante algunos hechizos sufridos por el Sr Weasley, mintió McGonagal,

La castaña volvió al lado de su amado,

-Ron, no me has preguntado por Harry, le reprochó la chica, él me dijo que lo salvaste de ser secuestrado,

-yo se que si algo le hubiera pasado a Harry tú me lo hubieras dicho de inmediato, por algo eres nuestra mejor amiga, a parte de mi noviecita, dijo Draco poniendo su mejor cara de santo, pero dime ¿como está mi amigo?,

-de lo mejor entro Harry, sonriendo vestido de pijama ya que él también estaba convaleciente en otra sala,

-como estas Ronny, dijo mofando a la castaña,

-Harry, no te burles, decía la chica,

-yo bien, no gracias a ti, le dijo,

El semblante de Harry cambió, no pensaba una respuesta así de su amigo, Draco de inmediato se dio cuenta y a pesar que él había visto la pelea con los mortios y sabía exactamente que había pasado, su respuesta no era Gryffindor, mas bien una Slytherim de pe a pa,

-vamos amigo no pongas esa carta, es que luego de tantos días con los mortios mi humor se contagió un poco, rió el rubio,

-claro, que suerte que estás bien, dijo el ojiverde, yéndose hacia dónde estaba Lupín que lo llamaba,

-Ronny, no le hagas esos chistes, dijo la chica enfadándose con el rubio,

-bueno, ya me disculpé, dijo fastidiado,

-estás raro, le dijo la chica,

-claro que no, se apresuró a decir el rubio, solo estoy débil y dolorido, y tú lo que haces es regañarme,

-tienes razón, dijo la castaña y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente,

Draco se quedó pensativo, ese beso le hacía acordar a su madre, qué sería de ella, tenía que liberarla de esos locos, seguramente Granger seria una buena madre, se sorprendió de pensar algo así de la impura, nunca hubiera pensado eso de Pansy, ni de ninguna Slytherim…

-Ron, si te encuentras bien?? Mira lo que te traje, le dijo Harry que luego de hablar unas palabras con Lupín lo había ido a buscar a la habitación de Ron,

-qué te parece, si jugamos una partida,

Draco sabía perfectamente que si algo sabía hacer el pobretón eso era jugar ajedrez mágico, y él, auque era bueno no estaba seguro de ganarle a Potter,

El rubio tragó en seco y sonrió…


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 6

Draco sabía perfectamente que si algo sabía hacer el pobretón eso era jugar ajedrez mágico, y él, auque era bueno no estaba seguro de ganarle a Potter,

El rubio tragó en seco y sonrió…

Empezaron el partido Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, el duelo era de titanes, es que el ojiverde de tanto practicar se había convertido en un excelente jugador,

-Ron esta vez estoy seguro que te gano,

-no, te agrandes Harry sólo estoy dolorido,

-sí, pero ya llevamos varias movidas y no me has comido ni siquiera un peón,

Era cierto, el idiota del pobretón lo hacía muy bien, y auque Draco no los había visto jugar nunca, la alegría de Potter era suficiente para darse cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo bien…

El rubio estaba a punto de mover una ficha, cuando entró a la sala madame Pomfrey,

-¿qué están haciendo? El paciente tiene que descansar,

-es sólo una partida de ajedrez, se apresuró a decir Harry,

-nada de juegos, esto es una sala de enfermos, además el Sr Weasley, tiene una herida cortante que no ha cicatrizado todavía y perdió mucha sangre así que tiene que descansar y tomar estas pociones,

-pero… decía Harry que no podía creer su mala suerte, justo cuando por lo menos no perdía estrepitosamente su partida con el pelirrojo,

-nada de peros, todos afuera,

Harry empezó a juntar las fichas del juego ante una sonrisa socarrona de parte de su amigo,

-¿qué herida cortante?, preguntó la castaña,

-es que cuando caí por los crucius, se rompió algo de vidrio que estaba en el piso y un pedazo se incrustó en mi cintura, explicó el chico,

-me debes una partida, le dijo el ojiverde antes de irse,

-cuando quieras, Harry, cuando quieras…

Al otro día…

La castaña entra a la sala…y le da un beso al pelirrojo en la frente, Draco de inmediato se despierta,

-¿Ron cómo te encuentras?, le dijo la chica dulcemente,

-hola, yo bien ¿y tú?

-estoy feliz porque la medimaga me dijo que hoy te dan de alta,

Draco miró con cariño a la chica, se estaba acostumbrando a ella, el recuerdo que él tenía de la castaña, era el de una sabelotodo chillona e insufrible, pero estando cerca y disfrutando de su cariño, porque auque al principio se mofaba de las demostraciones cariñosas de la chica, ya se había acostumbrado, y lo que sentía era dolor, sí, dolor porque no eran para él…

-y…¿cuando me dan de alta?

-ahora mismo Sr Weasley, dijo la medimaga que terminaba de entrar,

-ahora que bien, dijo la chica y besó los labios de su novio,

-sí Señor vístase y se puede ir, dijo Pomfrey yéndose,

-Herms, me alcanzas la ropa,

-aca está Ron, yo te espero afuera,

El rubio no podía creer, que ella se fuera por que él se tenía que vestir, ¿es que estos dos no tienen intimidad? ¿qué clase de novios son? Se preguntaba…

-ya estoy vestido Herms,

-Bueno Ron, vamos, dijo la chica y salieron rumbo a la sala común,

Draco tomó de cintura a su novia y Hermione hizo lo mismo, se dejaba llevar auque él sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba la sala común no quería llegar sin ella por que no sabía la contraseña, al llegar frente a la dama gorda…

-hay, dijo Draco tomándose la cintura,

-hoy es un Hermoso día, dijo la castaña, -Ron ¿que te ocurre?,

-sólo una puntada, el rubio sonreía,-que contraseña más tonta, pensó,

Al llegar a la sala se dejó caer en un sillón, disimuladamente miraba todos los detalles de la sala que no era muy diferente a la de Slytherim, auque era más cálida,

-qué raro que no tienes hambre, dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos,

-es que se comía muy bien en la enfermería, pero quién te dijo que no tengo hambre, sonrió,

-ya me parecía extraño, añadió Harry, pero no te olvides de la partida,

-no lo hago, dijo el rubio,

-Harry, no crees que hay cosas más importantes, dijo la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido,

-ya sé, dejaremos eso para mas adelante, -Draco respiró- ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en los horrocruxes, agregó Harry,

Mañana iremos temprano hasta tres escobas, ahora sí hay una pista, se trata de Voldemort algo que descubrió ojoloco Moddy, él nos esperará ahí, información de McGonagall y Lupín,

-esta vez yo iré, dijo Hermione,

-tú te quedas, le dijo Draco,

-mira Ron, la otra vez te hice caso y todo terminó mal, ahora iré,

-no lo harás, dijo ya ofuscado Draco,

-déjala Ron, ya sabes que igual ella irá, además no creo que sea peligroso,

-y si es un emboscada de los mortífagos,

-Ron, yo se cuidarme,

-esta bien, dijo Draco, sabía que discutir con Hermione Granger no iba a dar resultado,

Más sí, que haga lo que quiera después de todo a mí que me importa, pensó el rubio.

-me voy al gran comedor, dijo el chico y se fue,

-no se que le pasa, nunca me ha gritado así, dijo la castaña,

-está nervioso, recién sale de capturado y quién sabe todo lo que pasó con los mortios, dijo Harry excusándolo,

-tienes razón,

En el camino al Gran comedor…

Una lechuza se paró en su hombro, Draco saco la nota:

Ron

Te espero a las 20 hs en la sala multipropósito

Quien tu sabes.

Mierda, de quién será esta nota, pensaba el rubio, ¿sospecharán algo?, sumido en sus pensamientos siguió camino…

Capitulo 7

Ron

Te espero a las 20 hs en la sala multipropósito

Quien tu sabes.

Mierda, de quién será esta nota, pensaba el rubio, ¿sospecharán algo?, sumido en sus pensamientos siguió camino…

Al llegar al gran comedor Draco se sentó en el lugar que siempre tenía Ron, era raro estar en la mesa Gryffindor, al poco tiempo llegaron los demás,

El rubio trataba de comer lo mas que podía y de una manera poco delicada imitando la imagen que tenía él del pobretón, la comida pasó sin más, estaba llegando a la hora señalada y no se le ocurría que decir para poder liberarse y llegar a su cita,

-Ron, yo voy a ir a la biblioteca un rato, tengo que encontrar un libro para la clase de Aritmancia, le dijo la castaña de repente,

-ve con Harry, yo quiero acostarme temprano para descansar y estar bien para la misión de mañana,

-esta bien, amor le dijo la chica y le besó los labios,

Harry y Hermione se marcharon y el rubio aprovechó para ir camino a la sala multipropósito, era todavía un poco temprano por lo que se quedó resguardado cerca de unas escaleras,

Vió venir a McGonagall y se escondió en una sala vacía pero la directora sólo pasaba por ahí…

-mierda, ya son las ocho y no pude ver entrar a nadie, será una broma o algo así, pensaba,

Ya eran las ocho y cuarto cuando vió venir una silueta que no pudo reconocer, la misma pasó tres veces por el pasillo para luego entrar, entonces Draco hizo lo mismo y se introdujo en la habitación,

Lo que vió lo llenó de asombro era un cuarto de hotel, cama circular con tres almohadones y acolchado color rojo furioso, espejos por las paredes y en el techo, 2 copas con Wisky de fuego sobre una mesa ratona, y en el medio de la cama una chica con muy poca ropa que le sonreía,

-Ronny, por fin te libraste de la estúpida de tu novia y nos podemos ver, dijo la muchacha lanzándose sobre el rubio,

Draco no lo podía creer, el pobretón tenía una Zorra, por eso su relación tan poco común con Granger, sintió indignación, había una persona como Granger que lo quería y él le hacía eso, de un tirón se sacó a la chica de en sima,

-escúchame bien, le espetó, no llames así a mi novia,

La chica no obstante fue y besó apasionadamente a Draco, el chico la detuvo,

-Ronny, que te pasa, quiero que me ames,

-eso no podrá ser, quiero que de ahora en más te dejes de idioteces, y no vuelvas a buscarme,

-Ronny, sí tu estabas muy complacido con migo,

-tú lo dijiste, estaba,

-pero que te hice, si siempre te desligabas de la santurrona y la pasábamos muy bien,

-te dije que no te refiera así de ella,

-vamos Ronny, cuantas veces nos reíamos de que no te dejaba ni tocarle una teta,

-mira, eso fue antes, ahora no quiero volver a verte, le dijo el rubio ya furioso,

-y que hay si le cuento a la idiota de tu novia, cuantas veces nos vimos y como disfrutamos sexo a sus espaldas, le dijo la chica también furiosa,

Draco se acercó a ella, la muchacha sonrió sugestivamente, con una sola mano el rubio la tomó del cuello, fuera de sí,

-tú no le dirás nada, y te olvidarás de todo, por que si no lo haces te busco y mi mano ya no dejará de apretar tu cuello, entendiste,

-la chica hizo un movimiento afirmativo,

Draco la soltó y la muchacha se fue corriendo apenas agarró una capa que estaba en el piso para cubrirse, Draco pudo ver que era una Gryffindor, Lavander una zorra pensó…

El rubio se quedó un buen rato sentado en esa cama, estaba confundido, qué estaba pasando con él, desde que la castaña lo había besado sentía diferente hacia ella, no podía negárselo más, ¿por que no se quedo con la zorra y disfrutó una buena noche de sexo con ella?, antes lo hubiera hecho sin más, ahora se había pasado el tiempo defendiendo a Granger, ¿de que? ¿de quién?, esa poción lo estaba trastornando, él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, ¿por que se sentía entonces su novio?, ¿Por qué, no dejo que Lavander le contara todo? ¿para que lo siga queriendo? Si él no era Ron Weasley, ¿o será que quería serlo?,

Al rato se encaminó hacia la sala común, dijo a la dama gorda la tonta contraseña y entró,

-Ron, te estaba esperando, le dijo la castaña, Harry me dijo que no estabas en el cuarto,

Tenía que ser el buchón de Potty, pensó el rubio, -es que decidí ir a caminar un poco, ¿cómo te fue en la biblioteca?,

-bien, sabes que conozco dónde están la mayoría de los libros,

-por supuesto, burló Draco,

-Ron, no te burles, le dijo haciendo puchero, a lo que el rubio no pudo contenerse y la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso sonoro,

-es tarde me voy a dormir,

-¿me llevas?, le dijo Draco descaradamente,

-Ron, que cosas dices,

-digo que eres mi novia y quiero estar con vos en todos lados, especialmente en la cama,

Hermione se puso muy roja, Ron nunca le había hablado de esa manera, a pesar que muchas veces se insinuó, nunca tan claramente…

La castaña solo sonrió para subir rápidamente las escaleras…

-cobarde dijo para sus adentros Draco…

Al otro día…

A la mañana temprano, los tres chicos marcharon hacia Hosmeade, al llegar a Tres Escobas se sentaron en una mesa muy visible,

-anoche te escapaste, amor, susurró Draco al oído de la castaña,

-no huí, sólo tenía sueño,

-el rubio se echó a reír,

Harry miraba a sus amigos iba a regañarlos por no estar atentos pero justo…

-Ron, Herms, ese es el informante,

Los chicos esperaron a que el extraño se sentara en una mesa y entonces fue Harry hacia allí, Draco iba tras de él, pero se detuvo de improviso, tomó a Hermione de la mano,

-quédate aquí, le dijo a su novia,

Hermione se detuvo, cuando de la nada llegaron un grupo de mortios,

-¡expelliamus !!, gritó Draco, el hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de los encapuchados,

-¡impedimenta!! Gritó Harry

-¡expelliamus !!, apuntó un mortio a Harry quien esquivó el hechizo, uno de los mortios que se sacó la capucha y dejo ver su ostro era Lucius Malfoy, quien indicó a una mortia,

-Bella, dispárale a Ron, la mortia sonrió porque sabía de quien se trataba,

-¡¡septusembra!! Gritó Bellatrix apuntando al rubio, el hechizo iba directo al pecho del chico cuando Hermione se interpuso,

-¡¡No!! Gritó el chico, agarrando a la castaña en brazos y desapareciendo,

Draco llegó a las afueras de Hogwarts, la chica sangraba mucho, pero Draco caminó hasta la enfermería,

-madame Pomfrey, madame Pomfrey, gritaba, la medimaga fue a su encuentro y sin pedir explicaciones empezó a atender a la castaña,

De inmediato aparecieron la directora y el profesor Lupín,

-Sr Weasley qué pasó, preguntó casi a los gritos McGonagall,

-no se, no lo entiendo, había mortios y cuando me atacaron a mí, no se como, pero ella se interpuso,

McGonagall y Lupín se miraron, -lo lamentamos, pensamos que había sido un error mágico,

-¿un error que?? Gritó Draco,

-Sr Weasley, tenemos que hablar, hay algo que usted debe saber…

Capitulo 8

McGonagall y Lupín se miraron, -lo lamentamos, pensamos que había sido un error mágico,

-¿un error que?? Gritó Draco,

-Sr Weasley, tenemos que hablar, hay algo que usted debe saber…

Draco miró a sus profesores a los ojos, McGonagal fue la primera que hablo,

-algo así no sucede desde hace muchos años, todo empezó el día que la Sta Granger, lo besó, cuando apareció luego de estar secuestrado, ¿recuerda?

-claro que recuerdo, dijo cortante,

-ese día a lo mejor usted no lo vió, pero al besar a su novia hubo una reacción mágica, rayos de colores salieron desde ustedes dos hacia el cielo,

-sí los ví,

Lupín interrumpió y siguió hablando,

-esto es algo de magia antigua, Merlín designo hace muchos años brujas que eran encargadas de proteger a un mago determinado,

-hace mucho que no se ve ningún caso, acotó McGonagall

-sin embargo en el caso de ustedes hay cosas que no encajan, dijo Lupín, -¿desde cuando son novios? Preguntó el mago,

-desde principio de año, pero eso que tiene que ver, no entiendo nada, se quejó el rubio,

-Sr Weasley, le dijo determinada la directora, creemos que la Sta Granger es una bruja que ha sido designada por Merlín para su protección,

-eso explica por que se interpuso pero…

-deje que le contemos todo, la bruja tiene que ser nacida de padre muggles, ella lo es, además inteligente, nadie puede negar la inteligencia de Hermione, pero lo raro, lo que no encaja, es que tiene que proteger a un mago oscuro y que sea de familia mortífaga y usted Sr Weasley es de las mejoras familias por su lealtad,

-además, agregó Lupín, las luces fueron equivocadas, ambos son Gryffindor, y marcaron verde y plata, y el beso tenía que ser el primero, ustedes se besaron muchas veces antes,

-por Merlín, si estuviera Dumbledor en este momento, él sabría que hacer, dijo McGonagall consternada,

Si estuviera Dumbledor ya se habría dado cuenta que yo no soy el pobretón, pensó Draco,

-ustedes quieren decir que ella…

-a partir de ahora será su "bruja escudo" tal las denominó Merlín, dijo la directora, y lo protegerá hasta morir, lamentablemente no recuerdo ninguna bruja escudo que halla sobrevivido, o que el mago en cuestión se halla alejado del mal, pero con usted Ron…

-morir tan joven, triste destino para alguien tan inteligente como ella, agregó Lupín,

-ella no va a morir, aseguró el rubio…

-Sr Weasley venga por favor, dijo la medimaga que había ido a buscarlo, la Sta Granger lo está necesitando,

McGonagall y Lupín se miraron,

Esa es otro requisito la bruja escudo debe permanecer en contacto con su protegido,

Draco no dijo nada y entró a la sala donde la castaña dormía de manera atormentada,

-Ron, tómale la mano, le pidió Lupín,

Al ser tocada por el rubio la castaña se tranquilizó de manera automática, los profesores se fueron dejando al chico al cuidado de su novia…

Al verse solo Draco se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre, -para mí no hay dudas, yo si soy de familia oscura, yo sí soy Slytherim, y ese realmente fue nuestro primer beso, no puedo creer que ella tenga que protegerme, no puedo creer que ese sea su destino, no puedo creer que muera por mi culpa, no es justo, no para alguien tan bueno como ella, pensaba el rubio.

Capitulo 9

Al verse solo Draco se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre, -para mí no hay dudas, yo si soy de familia oscura, yo sí soy Slytherim, y ese realmente fue nuestro primer beso, no puedo creer que ella tenga que protegerme, no puedo creer que ese sea su destino, no puedo creer que muera por mi culpa, no es justo, no para alguien tan bueno como ella, pensaba el rubio.

En tres escobas…

Harry había visto como Bella atacaba a Hermione, y a Ron desesperado llevándosela del lugar, él entonces trato de protegerse con un escudo, pero para su sorpresa luego del ataque a la castaña, Lucius retiró a los mortios del lugar, cómo si atrapar a Potter no fuera de importancia, el informante que se había refugiado debajo de una mesa fue increpado por el ojiverde,

-esto no tiene sentido, tú que sabes,

El mago intentó irse sin decir nada, pero el ver la furia con que lo miraba Harry decidió hablar,

-yo sólo puedo decirle que la información acerca de uno de los horrocruxes la tiene un duende, que por casualidad la escucho del propio innombrable, -decía tartamudeando-, pero sólo puedo decir que el duende tiene un gemelo, uno vive en el bosque prohibido y el otro en la montañas de gigantes, pero cada tanto rotan de posada, por lo cual no sabemos cual es el que sabe la verdad,

-y tú como lo sabes, preguntó Harry,

-yo trabajaba de espía, para un hombre horrendo, llamado Colagusano, él me fue introduciendo en distintos lugares haciendo preguntas, ya que aparentemente su amo, el que no debe ser nombrado tenía sospechas… en una de las tabernas un borracho del que no supe su nombre, muggle era él deliraba para otros muggles, pero yo le entendí perfectamente, este hombre había visto a los duendes contentos por la información obtenida, la cual pensaban vender al mejor postor, eso lo había trastornado y desde entonces no hacía más que beber, el borracho habló de Vol… del os duendes y del horrocrux,

-pero…¿por que los duendes no vendieron su información?,

-eso es un misterio,

-y ¿por que tú no le contaste a Colagusano?

-porque el que no debe ser nombrado me hubiese matado, ya no le sería útil,

-¿por que se lo cuentas a la orden del Fénix?,

-porque espero que usted señor Potter, termine con el innombrable para poder volver a ser un mago libre,

-por Merlín, espero poder hacerlo, pero una pregunta más, ¿cómo se llaman los duendes?

-son los hermanos sentimiento, el del bosque es todo amor, el de la montaña es todo rencor, pero al cambiar la morada, cambian también sus sentimientos, por lo cual es imposible identificarlos,

Sin decir más Harry se desapareció hacia Hogwarts,

En Hogwarts…

Draco se había quedado dormido tomado de la mano de la castaña con su cabeza recostado en el pecho de la chica, cuando entra Harry,

-Ron, ¿cómo se encuentra? Le preguntó el ojiverde que no dudó en despertarlo,

El rubio miró a Potty con fastidio, había venido a interrumpir, además no quería que se encontrara con McGonagall y le contara lo del destino de la castaña, sabía que Potty era tonto, pero no como para no atar cabos y sospechar la verdad,

-ya esta mejor, tranquilo amigo, le dijo sin ganas,

-no entiendo, por que Lucius mandó a atacarte,

Por que es un maldito, pensaba Draco,

-ni por que Herms se interpuso así, nunca lo había hecho, es más debió lanzarte un escudo protector, ella ya lo hizo muchas otras veces,

- Harry, con respecto a tu primera pregunta, supongo que Lucius mandó a atacarme porque por culpa de él me pude escapar, de la segunda no se que decirte, sólo que ya madame Pomfrey le curó las heridas por que había sangrado mucho,

-sí ese hechizo, el favorito de Snape, cuando sin saber se lo lance a Malfoy empezó a sangrar tanto que no sabía como ayudarlo,

El rubio alzó una ceja,

-vamos Harry, ¿no pensarías en ayudar a Malfoy?

-claro que sí, yo lo hice sin saber, y sabes que tanto Herms como yo, jamás lastimaríamos a nadie de esa manera, auque fuera Draco Malfoy, y tú deberías pensar igual,

-esta bien Harry, yo me quedo toda la noche acá por si ella despierta,

-cualquier cosa me avisas, si despierta dile que la quiero,

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido,

-por Merlín Ron, la quiero como amigo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zabini estaba nervioso, no le había podido dar al rubio las pociones que había preparado, es que Draco le habló que se iba a ir seguramente a algunas misiones y que necesitaba más de la poción, por lo menos para dos semanas, y ahora que las tenía…

Estaba en el vivero sentado en el suelo casi dormido cuando el rubio llegó,

-hey Zabini,

-Draco, me asustaste, dijo el moreno levantándose de golpe,

-que clase de mortio eres, como te quedas dormido y si no era yo el que llegaba,

-lo siento, es que en el redil esta todo mal, Vol… esta cada vez más loco, y dame alguna información por que de lo contrario…

-mi madre, ¿que sabes de ella?,

-lo siento, la tienen encerrada, en una celda al lado de el pobretón,

-llévales de comer, no dejes que a ninguno de los dos le pase nada,

-¿qué? Desde cuando proteges a ese,

-as lo que te digo, le espetó cortante,

-sí amo, burló el moreno, -¿que es eso que la sangresucia se interpuso cuando Bella te lanzó el hechizo?

-sí eso pasó, es que el pobretón es muy querido, dijo con una sonrisa fingida,

-¿no me digas que lo envidias??, preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo,

Draco sonrió… ¿trajiste las pócimas?

-acá, te las dejo,

El rubio las agarró y las guardó en el bolsillo, y sin decir más se fue, al llegar junto a la cama de la chica, se sentó y murmuró:

-lo siento Hermione, la vida de mi madre está en riesgo, debo tener alguna noticia para Voldemort, auque ello sea entregarte a ti o a los tuyos…

Capitulo 10

-lo siento Hermione, la vida de mi madre está en riesgo, debo tener alguna noticia para Voldemort, auque ello sea entregarte a ti o a los tuyos…

A la otra mañana…

Draco se fue muy temprano rumbo a la biblioteca, tenía que tener la mayor información posible acerca de las brujas escudos, a pesar de saber perfectamente dónde estaba cada libro, le costó encontrar algo, pero casi cuando ya estaba por irse sin nada, en un ejemplar muy viejo, obtuvo lo que buscaba…

"-designación de Merlín, protección para magos oscuros, -se subtitulaba,

-designación de bruja,

Condiciones de la misma,

tiene que tener edad contemporánea con su protegido,

hija de padres muggles,

su inteligencia superior a otras brujas,

Condiciones del protegido,

ser mago alejado del bien (oscuro, magia negra)

La bruja escudo puede pasar su vida sin encontrar al mago que tiene que proteger pero si se cruza en su camino al tener contacto físico, pasara las siguientes reacciones mágicas,

Rayos de luces irán desde el contacto hasta el exterior los colores de los mismos tienen que ser significativos para ambos,

El contacto tiene que ser el primero,

La bruja al detectar a su protegido se interpondrá ante cualquier hechizo que le lancen, y lo hará hasta morir, la bruja escudo solo puede dejar de proteger al mago..."

-Mierda, justo tienen que estar manchado esa parte, vociferó el rubio en voz alta,

-decía algo Sr Weasley, le preguntó la bibliotecaria,

-no disculpe, dijo el chico,

"La bruja escudo tratará de llevarlo hacia el bien, y no puede permanecer mucho tiempo alejado del mago, si así lo hiciera correría riesgo su vida"

Esa fue la última referencia que encontró ya que había mas manchas y luego cambiaba de tema,

El chico se fue refunfuñando, al llegar a la enfermería…

-Ron, dónde estuviste, le pregunta Harry,

-fui a despejarme un poco,

-no la veo bien, esta durmiendo mucho, dijo el ojiverde,

-¿Quién duerme? Dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos,

-Herms, estas bien, le dijo Harry dándole un beso,

-sí, Harry ya estoy bien y ¿tú Ron no te alegras?,

El rubio se había quedado viendo como esos dos se besaban, se notaba que había mucho cariño entre ellos…

-¿claro que me alegro? Dijo el rubio acercándose y besando a la muchacha en los labios,

-bueno, ¿cuando me voy de aquí?,

-no tan rápido señorita, le dijo Draco, hay que ver que dice madame Pomfrey,

-yo ya me ciento bien, dijo la castaña haciendo puchero,

-Ron tiene razón, le dijo Harry, esa herida fue tremenda,

-pero yo estoy bien, ¿que pasó con el informante?,

-sí eso ¿que fue lo que pasó?, agregó Draco,

-bueno pude saber…y Harry empezó a comentar todo lo averiguado,

-Harry lo mejor será dividirnos y así podemos dar con los dos al mismo tiempo,

-tienes razón, le dijo Harry iremos a los dos lados, para que no puedan confundirnos,

-Hermione y yo, vamos al bosque prohibido, dijo Draco al momento,

-esta bien, Ron, yo no iba a querer ir solo con Herms, rió Harry,

-lo se, Harry solo por las dudas, tú puedes ir con mi hermanita,

-sabes que no expondría a Ginny a todo esto, dijo el ojiverde ofuscado,

Draco se dio cuenta que ese comentario no era acertado,

-es un chiste Harry, claro que no te permito que involucres a Ginny,

-bueno ya veremos que hacer, dijo Herms para calmar los ánimos,

Draco no dijo más él conocía perfectamente al bosque prohibido, tenía que tener algo de información para Voldemort…

Madame Pomfrey entró en la sala,

-bueno necesito revisar a la Sta Granger,

Los muchachos se fueron sin chistar,

-Sta Granger, ya puede irse de alta, pero descanse por lo menos hasta mañana,

-esta bien dijo la chica, y se empezó a vestir.

Al otro día…

-Señores, se, que últimamente, han tenido información acerca de los Horrocrux, se, que saben perfectamente que puede ser una trampa, dijo McGonagal,

-lo sabemos, dijeron los tres,

-además sabemos que saben cuidarse, pero no esta demás advertirle la peligrosidad a la cual se exponen, agregó Lupín,

-suerte, a los tres, Harry tu estarás solo, pero es necesario, agregó Mcgonagal,

Sin decir más los tres se desaparecieron…

-Granger, necesito algo que informar y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguir lo suficiente, pensó el rubio…

Capitulo 11

-suerte, a los tres, Harry tu estarás solo, pero es necesario, agregó Mcgonagal,

Sin decir más los tres se desaparecieron…

-Granger, necesito algo que informar y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguir lo suficiente, pensó el rubio…

Draco y Hermione cayeron en las puertas del bosque prohibido, la aparición fue algo inestable y en forma sorpresiva ya que la castaña cayo encima del rubio…

-oh Ron, disculpa dijo la castaña,

-me siento muy bien así, dijo el muchacho tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él,

-Ron, que te pasa estás muy atrevido, dijo Herms levantándose,

-¿atrevido? ¿Oye soy tu novio o que?

-claro que lo eres Ron, pero tu sabes que cuando estamos en una misión…

-mira, la rara eres tú, que importa dónde estemos, quiero que me beses!!, le dijo el rubio fuera de sí, -o es que ya no te gusto!!

Draco estaba desorientado, no sabía por que reaccionaba de esa manera, en realidad quería que ella le dijera que ya no quería al pelirrojo, pero después de todo, ¿que le importaba a él si lo quería o no?

-tienes razón, Ron, perdona, le dijo la castaña y le dio un beso en la boca,

El rubio lo profundizó, y sin decir más empezó a caminar,

Tenían que atravesar todo el bosque en busca del duende, Draco llevaba las pociones bien guardadas en una especie de bolsa atada a la cintura y también llevaban unas lechuzas, para ir enviando con algo de noticias, lo que la castaña no sabía era que el rubio había llevado su lechuza la cual llevaría la nota directo a Zabini,

Era raro que Ron no fuera haciendo chistes…

-Ron que te pasa, estas enojado?

-no, lo siento,

Draco empezaba a ofuscarse consigo mismo, no podía levantar sospechas, tenía que dominar su mal genio y ni siquiera podía determinar exactamente que era lo que lo enojaba tanto, todo se sumaba a que la castaña lo protegería, era ridículo, ella, su enemiga número uno, iba a protegerlo por lo cual debía alejarse del peligro para no exponerla, su mente era una caja de suposiciones, qué pasaría si Voldemort lo llamaba al redil, no podía aparecerse con la castaña, no podía alejarse de ella (según el libro), no podía delatarla ante Voldemort porque la utilizaría, lo mandaría a él al frente porque Potter no o iba a atacar y matar a Hermione…

Caminaron durante casi dos horas, Draco hacía chistes y la castaña ya estaba mas tranquila,

La maleza se hacía cada vez más espesa, Draco llevaba a la castaña por un camino conocido para él, sin mucho riesgo, pero no obstante el bosque prohibido era una caja de sorpresa, estaban llegando a un claro dónde había una laguna,

-mira, Ron, una laguna, dijo la chica feliz,

-cuidado, Herms no te acerques, le dijo el rubio,

Escucharon un ruido y un grupo de inferis caminaban hacia ellos,

-expelliamus, gritó el rubio, pero al instante tenía a la castaña delante de él protegiéndolo,

-incendí!! Gritó Herms apuntando a los inferis, quienes empezaron a retroceder,

-Granger, no me cubras, gritó el chico,

-Ron no me llames por el apellido, y no puedo dejar que te ataquen,

El chico la tomo del brazo y le lanzó un hechizo para paralizarla, luego se encargó de acabar con cada uno de los inferis,

Detener a la castaña le iba a ser muy difícil, y de la manera en que lo miraba sabría que su accionar no le había gustado nada, no obstante la desparalizó …

-Ron, ¡que hiciste? Estas loco!!

-te dije que no te interpongas, y no me haces caso,

-es que …no sé como decirte, es mas fuerte que y, trató de excusarse Hermione,

-entonces te paralizaré siempre, yo se que me adoras y que soy irresistible, pero yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada,

Hermione sonrió, realmente se sentía cada vez más enamorada de su Ron,

Ambos chicos siguieron el camino, Draco observaba y analizaba el comportamiento de la chica, hacía varios minutos que estaban caminando distanciados, es que el rubio quería ver que sucedía si no tenían contacto físico por un largo tiempo, lo que más le urgía saber era que tiempo podía estar alejado de ella ya que ni los profesores ni el libro aclaraba esa cuestión, al rededor de los treinta minutos Hermione empezó a jadear, era como si sus pulmones no pudieran aspirar el aire,

-te sientes mal,

-sí, Ron no se que pasa pero no puedo más,

Hermione se recostó en un árbol y Draco se acercó a ella,

-dame, la mano, le ordenó el muchacho,

-¿que?

Draco la acostó en el piso y agarró su mano, de inmediato su pulso volvía a la normalidad, su tez empezó a colorearse y su respiración se normalizaba,

-¿estás mejor?

-sí, Ron eres un excelente medimago, burló la chica,

-claro, sobretodo cuando la paciente solo tiene cansancio acumulado,

Ambos rieron, descansaron un poco y siguieron el camino hacia una cabaña que Draco bien conocía,

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un río surcado por precipicios y la única opción para pasra del otro lado era un puente colgante viejo y destartalado,

-¿qué? ¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí? ,preguntó asustada la chica,

-claro no trajimos nuestras escobas,

-lose, pero tu sabes Ron que odio las alturas,

-lo se Herms pero yo te protegeré,

-Ron, no voy a poder hacerlo, -decía Hermione tomándose la cara con sus manos,

-vamos, nena, es muy facil,

Draco no podía creer lo que veía, la valiente Gryffindoriana, teniendo miedo ante un estúpido puente colgante,

-Ron, sabes que el vértigo me domina, pero cruzaré,

-esa es mi Granger, espetó el rubio,

-no me llames por el apellido, refunfuñó la chica,

El rubio había pasado un montón de veces por el puente para él no era nada, solo esperaba que la guardiana del puente no despertara,

Ambos cruzaban de la mano, Draco sostenía a la chica para darle valor, todo iba a las maravillas hasta que lo peor sucedió, una araña gigantesca y hambrienta iba decidida hacia ellos,

-oh, no gritó, Hermione y de inmediato se interpuso ante Draco,

Pero con tanta mala suerte que su pie resbaló y quedó colgada del puente,

-Herms, grito el chico y la tomó de la muñeca mientras era atacado salvajemente por el animal,

De inmediato se defendió con la otra mano mandando un hechizo a la araña, pero ese movimiento brusco hizo que se desprendiera de si cintura la bolsa de las pociones multijugos cayendo la misma al precipicio ante la mirada atónita del rubio y de la castaña…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 12

De inmediato se defendió con la otra mano mandando un hechizo a la araña, pero ese movimiento brusco hizo que se desprendiera de si cintura la bolsa de las pociones multijugos cayendo la misma al precipicio ante la mirada atónita del rubio y de la castaña…

Agarró con fuerza a la chica y empezó a subirla olvidándose de la araña y de todo lo ocurrido, de inmediato logró tenerla sobre el puente y así tomándola fuertemente de le cintura recorrer el extremo restante, pronto se dio cuenta que el maldito animal los perseguía, entonces empezó a lanzarle un hechizo tras otro, con rabia, con odio, ya que culpaba al bicho de la pérdida de sus pociones, Hermione lo miraba preocupada Ron estaba demasiado furioso, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, sin dejar de atacar al animal llegaron a suelo firme,

-por Merlín Ron, si no fuera por vos no lo hubiera logrado,

-fue culpa de esa estúpida araña,

-me impactó verte pelear con ella, yo sé cuanto les temes, dijo la chica besando al pelirrojo,

Draco ahí se acordó que el pobretón tenía pánico hacia las arañas,-bueno que mas da, pensó- total pronto sabrá que yo no soy su noviecito, no hay manera de que Blaise me alcance más, todas las dosis preparadas fueron a dar a ese maldito precipicio, sin decir nada siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña, Draco había estado muchas veces ahí, sobretodo cuando se escapaba de Lucius, el lugar era muy acogedor, tenía un solo cuarto con una camita pequeña una chimenea y un baño, el lugar estaba algo desprolijo no obstante en cuanto entraron el chico lo ordenó con un movimiento de su varita,

-Ron, me sigues asombrando,

Draco sonrió, pronto se asombraría mas, en realidad no quería pensar la reacción de la chica cuando lo descubriera todo, seguro iba a querer escapar así que tendría que apoderarse de la varita de Hermione y asegurarse que no se valla,

-Ron, este lugar es hermoso,

-me alegra que te guste Herms,

-sí, pero mas me gustas tú, dijo abrazándose al chico,

-valla Herms, ahora la atrevida eres tú,

-bueno Ron, si no quieres, dijo haciendo puchero,

Grave error, pensó el chico, no se le provoca a un hombre así, menos a Draco Malfoy,

El rubio tomó a la castaña y la acorraló contra la pared, empezó a besarla de manera vehemencial, Hermione sentía un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien cuando el pelirrojo la besaba,

-¿quieres que siga? Le susurró el rubio al oído,

-sí, Ron sigue, le contestó tímidamente,

El muchacho la llevó hasta la cama dónde la recostó, quedando él encima, la seguía besando con pasión y ella le respondía de igual forma,

-te quiero, Ron, murmuró la castaña,

-yo también, respondió el muchacho,

-Ron, quiero ser hoy tu mujer,

Hermione lo dijo claro, quería entregarse al pelirrojo, Draco la miró, era la oportunidad de tenerla, además, ¿como negarse?, no iba a ponerse a explicar… no ella lo pidió se auto convenció,

-¿estas segura, Herms?, Draco no lo podía creer, él un Malfoy le estaba dando la oportunidad de arrepentirse,

-sí Ron, estoy decidida, se que te hice esperar mucho tiempo, pero ya no más, hoy quiero que hagamos el amor,

Draco no volvió a preguntar, tomo la varita y cerro las ventanas para que hubiera oscuridad, no sabía exactamente cuando la poción iba a dejar de funcionar, la tomó de la cintura y mientras la besaba la despojaba muy lentamente de toda la ropa, y al mismo tiempo también él ayudado por la chica se desprendía una por una de la suya,

Draco amó a Hermione como jamás había hecho con mujer alguna, él era experto y sabía que para la chica era la primera vez, por lo cual usó toda la seducción y la habilidad que solo él era capaz de tener, para que la relación fuera perfecta…

-Ron, soy la mujer más feliz, le dijo la chica antes de quedarse profundamente dormida,

-yo también,

Draco la miraba dormirse, la había tenido, sabía que no volvería a pasar, sabía que no era él el destinatario de esos besos y de esas palabras de amor, le sacó la varita y con un movimiento de la suya amarró una de sus manos a la de ella, luego se quedó quieto a su lado tratando de no dormirse y sintió como sus rulos colorados se iban transformando en un largo, lacio y rubio mechón de pelo, resignado se quedó dormido y al despertar vió lo que nunca hubiera querido ver, Hermione que acababa de despertar lo estaba mirando con cara de espanto…

Capitulo 13

Draco la miraba dormirse, la había tenido, sabía que no volvería a pasar, sabía que no era él el destinatario de esos besos y de esas palabras de amor, le sacó la varita y con un movimiento de la suya amarró una de sus manos a la de ella, luego se quedó quieto a su lado tratando de no dormirse y sintió como sus rulos colorados se iban transformando en un largo, lacio y rubio mechón de pelo, resignado se quedó dormido y al despertar vió lo que nunca hubiera querido ver, Hermione que acababa de despertar lo estaba mirando con cara de espanto…

-¿dónde esta Ron? Dijo aterrada,

Draco no contestó solo se incorporó y empezó a vestirse, atraía la ropa con la varita, la castaña volvió a gritar,

-¿qué le hiciste a Ron?

-nada,

La castaña empezó a mirar a su alrededor, la ropa de ella y la de Ron estaban desparramadas por la sala, también advirtió que ambos estaban desnudos y amarrados por un brazo, entonces entendió todo…

-poción multijugos, verdad, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos,

-sí, poción multijugos,

La chica comenzó a llorar,

-que le hicieron a Ron, dónde lo tienen,

-tranquila Granger, tu noviecito está bien, dijo siseando y al mismo tiempo se desató de ella y la amarró a la cama,

Draco que había visto aparecerse a Zabini en las afueras de la cabaña salió sin inmutarse antes los lagrimones que bajaban por las mejillas de Hermione,

-maldito que le hicieron, gritaba llorando, sabía que Draco no estaba solo en esto, que era simplemente un soldado del innombrable, pero lo que más la atormentaba, por lo que no podía dejar de llorar era el saber que se había entregado a él…

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

-parece que no está muy feliz de saber que eras tú y no el pobretón, reía Zabini al escuchar los gritos de la chica,

-no, no le agradó mucho, afirmó el rubio,

Ambos chicos entraron a la cabaña, Zabini entró primero, la castaña que trataba de escapar al verlos llegar se asustó y dejo caer la sábana que la cubría dejando ver su desnudo cuerpo,

-Granger, que hermoso recibimiento, le espetó el moreno mirando el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo,

La chica se quedó paralizada

-Blaise, gritó el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada y de inmediato con un movimiento de la varita levantó la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha,

Y de inmediato levito la ropa tirada de la chica hasta dónde estaba ella,

-vístete, le ordenó,

Hermione tomó la ropa y empezó a vestirse, el moreno no dejaba de mirarla lo que hizo que Draco se enfureciera,

-Blaise, deja de mirarla,

-lo siento amigo pero no creía que la impura estaba tan buena,

-dime a lo que viniste y vete, le ordenó,

-bueno tu me llamaste, necesito algo para el amo o se vengará, tu sabes…

-como están ellos, le dijo,

-¿quienes son ellos? Preguntó Hermione,

-tu noviecito por supuesto, dijo siseando el rubio,

-y la madre de Draco, agregó Zabini,

-Blaise, volvió a gritar Draco,

-¿también tienen prisionera a tu madre? Preguntó asombrada la castaña,

-claro, lo tienen amenazado….él no es tan malo, dijo Blaise sonriendo a la castaña,

-mira Zabini, no colmes mi paciencia o sabrás cual malo puedo llegar a ser…

-esta bien, esta bien, es solo un chiste, no tienes sentido del humor… ellos están bien me he encargado de alimentarlos…

-escucha, nosotros, (dijo el rubio señalando a la castaña), seguiremos buscando al duende…

-claro que no, grito la chica, yo no voy a dejar a Ron ahí dentro, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts hacer un plan para rescatarlos…

-Granger eso es imposible, necesito información o la pasarán mal, y no tenemos nada,

-tenemos que rescatarlos, grito la chica,

-escucha, Granger, si se enteran que yo ya no puedo pasar por tu noviecito, sabes que harán, Voldemort lo va a matar por que ya no le sirve más, solo la poción multijugos lo mantiene vivo, y también lastimarán a mi madre porque yo habré fallado en la misión,

-pero no se enterarán, Zabini seguirá haciendo la poción, y le daremos información falsa, además MacGonagal nos ayudará,

-ella no va a ayudar, no a mí, recuerda que intenté matar a Dumbledor,

-pero no lo hiciste, además yo voy a convencerlos, MacGonagal es una persona buena y sensata, le diremos de las amenazas y también liberaremos a Narcisa,

-ella tiene razón, agregó Blaise, por algo es la cerebrito del trío dorado, la vieja te va ayudar, tiene la misma manía del viejo loco…tu sabes, el cuentito de las ovejas descarriadas…

-ya Zabini, eres patético,

La castaña miraba al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos…

-está bien, volveremos, pero tú vete Zabini antes que te busquen,

-espera ¿que información les doy?

-dile que estamos recorriendo el bosque por que solo tenemos pistas parciales una especie de acertijo, y que aún no lo desciframos, contestó Hermione como si estuviera dando una materia,

No había duda esa bruja sí era inteligente, pensaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo…

Capitulo 14

-espera ¿que información les doy?

-dile que estamos recorriendo el bosque por que solo tenemos pistas parciales una especie de acertijo, y que aún no lo desciframos, contestó Hermione como si estuviera dando una materia,

No había duda esa bruja sí era inteligente, pensaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo…

Zabini se desapareció, Draco y Hermione se volvieron a quedar solos,

-¿volvemos ahora a Hogwarts?,

-vamos, dijo el rubio y tomó a Hermione del brazo, la insistencia de la castaña por ir a rescatar Al pobretón lo ponía de pésimo humor,

Hermione iba al lado del chico, Draco caminaba enérgicamente dando largas zancadas, y a la castaña no le quedaba más que seguirlo dando pequeños trotecitos para alcanzarlo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, el rubio parecía mantener una lucha interna tenía el ceño fruncido y la agarraba fuerte de la mano como si temiera que se escapara,

-ya Malfoy, no puedo más, dijo la chica soltándose y recostándose en un árbol,

-pensé que eras tú la apurada por llegar,

-claro que sí, pero no puedo caminar tan de prisa como tú, dijo jadeando,

Draco la miró, parecía tan vulnerable… sin embargo la chica lo enfrentó,

-por que lo hiciste, le preguntó Hermione clavando sus ojos miel en los de acero,

Draco se sorprendió, pero le retuvo la mirada,

-no sé de que hablas, Granger,

-por que te aprovechaste de mí, eras conciente que yo te creía Ron,

-ahh, eso, lo siento pero si recuerdas tú me lo pediste,

-recuerdo, pero no te lo pedí a ti sino a Ron, dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas,

-bueno, que te iba a explicar… además tuve ganas, le espetó cínicamente,

Hermione no pudo retener más, las lágrimas,

-eres un egoísta que solo piensa en él y en sus ganas, sabes cómo me siento, me siento indigna de alguien como Ron…

-¿que? Indigna de ese, por que hiciste el amor conmigo pensando que era él, no me hagas reír, tu noviecito es el indigno que se revuelca por ahí…

-no él me es fiel,

Draco largó una carcajada,

-¿fiel?, por Merlín, ¿eres tonta o que? ¿Sabes cuantas quisieron meterse en mi cama pensando que era él, para recordar tiempo pasado?,

-eso es mentira, gritó la chica,

-¡claro que no!!, Lavander…Parvati…Patil…

-no…no…no…grito la castaña y empezó a correr,

-¡Mierda!! Grito el rubio y la empezó a seguir,

Hermione corría muy rápido y llegó al puente colgante, cegada por el dolor empezó a recorrerlo, pronto se dio cuenta del error, al mirar hacia abajo se mareo entonces aterrada se agarró con todas sus fuerzas de las sogas que formaban una baranda, temblaba como una hoja más aún cuando vio a la araña dirigirse a dónde ella estaba…

-Granger, quédate quieta, le espetó el rubio,

-la araña, cuidado, balbuceó la chica,

Draco avanzaba hacia Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia el los labios,

-Katty no nos va a molestar, le dijo a la chica mientras lentamente iba a su encuentro,

-¿Katty? ¿quien es Katty?,

-ella dijo el rubio señalando a la gigantesca araña que al ver al rubio empezó a retroceder, --ves Granger te lo dije, Katty no nos molestará, dijo el rubio llegando dónde estaba la castaña, de inmediato la agarró de la cintura y la ato a su cuerpo,

-Katty y yo somos amigos, la otra vez me atacó por que no me reconoció, le decía mientras la abrazaba para que dejara de temblar,

-¿Cómo se puede ser amigo de esa cosa? Preguntó la chica,

-veras, cuando tenía 10 años unos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Lucius me mandó a buscar unas cosas en la cabaña, (le contaba para distraerla mientas cruzaban el puente), claro que era una trampa, él quería que me enfrentara a Katty, tal vez pensó que ella me mataría,

-eso es horrendo, dijo la chica,

-lo cierto es que realmente casi lo logra, estaba a punto de comerme cuando pude encontrar mi varita y le lancé tantos hechizos que luego de eso nunca más me ataco,

-Draco eso es horrible, le dijo la chica,

-bueno por lo menos ya no soy más Malfoy, le dijo sonriente,

La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por el nombre,

-pero… si eras tan pequeño ¿como sabías de hechizos?,

-eso es gracias a mi madre, desde siempre me enseñó todo lo que pudo para que me auto protegiera,

-es que con ese padre realmente necesitas quien te proteja, le espetó la castaña,

Draco recordó todo, la protección de la bruja escudo, Hermione teniendo ese destino…

-escucha Granger, yo ya soy grande y me sé cuidar solo, no necesito que me protejan, le dijo enojado una vez llagados a tierra firme,

Hermione lo miró pero no entendió del enojo del muchacho, solo pensó que nadie se merece tener un padre así, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy.

Capitulo 15

-es que con ese padre realmente necesitas quien te proteja, le espetó la castaña,

Draco recordó todo, la protección de la bruja escudo, Hermione teniendo ese destino…

-escucha Granger, yo ya soy grande y me sé cuidar solo, no necesito que me protejan, le dijo enojado una vez llagados a tierra firme,

Hermione lo miró pero no entendió del enojo del muchacho, solo pensó que nadie se merece tener un padre así, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy.

Caminaron mucho tiempo, pasaron por dónde habían sido atacados por los inferis,

Cada tanto el rubio la agarraba del brazo en menos de tres horas estaban en las cercanías de Hogwarts…

-Malfoy, ya estamos cerca, por que no te pones la capa de Ron, sino te reconocerán, ese pelo tan rubio es fácil de ver,

El chico agarró la capa, se la puso, ya estaba acostumbrado a lucir los colores Gryffindorianos, pero no le habló, su mente sólo estaba pensando en los pasos a seguir, temía que MacGonagal no le creyera y poner a su madre en peligro,

Al estar cerca de la puerta de ingreso Draco tomó a la castaña del brazo…

-Granger estás segura, no creo que olviden que casi mato al viejo,

-yo les explico, ellos te ayudarán, es más seguramente si estuviera vivo Dumbledor también te ayudaría,

-vamos, dijo la castaña y lo jaló hasta dentro del colegio,

Draco se tapaba el rostro con la capucha de la capa, Hermione lo llevó hasta el viejo despacho de Dumbledor ahora ocupado por MacGonagal…

-frutillas con crema, dijo la chica y la gárgola la dejó entrar,

-Granger que ha pasado, dijo la directora yendo al encuentro de los muchachos, en el despacho también estaba Lupín que de inmediato se levantó,

Hermione iba a contestar cuando el rubio se sacó la capucha…

-Malfoy tú eras el mortio que Granger…,

Draco interrumpió a Lupín

-sí era yo, dijo

-es que Malfoy está presionado por Voldemort que tiene prisionera a su madre, además él no mató a Dumbledor, Harry lo dijo, decía Hermione rápida y atropelladamente,

-valla abogada defensora, dijo MacGonagal,

La chica se ruborizó,

-me hice pasar por Weasley por que Voldemort quería información, dijo el rubio,

-¿y ud que le ha informado? Preguntó la directora,

-solo le dijimos que estábamos en el bosque atrás de pistas, dijo la castaña,

-¿dijimos? ¿desde cuando usted le manda información a Voldemort? Dijo MacGonagal,

La cara de la castaña era tan colorada que Draco no pudo evitar largar una carcajada,

-yo le mandé la información, ella sólo dio la idea de qué decirle para no delatarme ante el maldito, es que si se entera que yo ya no soy Weasley, no dudará en matarlo, ya que solo lo tiene vivo para hacer la poción multijugos,

-entendemos, dijo Lupín,

-también sabemos por Dumbledor que usted no quería matarlo, dijo MacGonagal,

-claro que no me quería matar, dijo desde el retrato el anciano, él es un Slytherim, no un mortio,

-lo sabemos, gracias señor, dijo la directora con una sonrisa hacia el cuadro, el hombre se acostó para empezar a dormitar,

-entonces nos van a ayudar, tenemos que rescatar a Ron y a Narcisa, dijo la castaña,

-claro que sí, los rescataremos, dijo la directora, pero antes tenemos que hablar con el señor Malfoy a solas,

La castaña no entendió bien el por que querían que ella se valla, esperaba que no fueran duros con el rubio, no sabía por que, pero el odio desmesurado que tenía hacia Draco se iba esfumando de a poco, salió sin discutir ni preguntar nada,

-señor Malfoy, sabíamos que había un espía en el cuerpo de Weasley, lo supimos cuando hubo aquella reacción mágica, por eso le explicamos a medias que Granger es su bruja escudo,

-lo sé, yo averigüé lo que pude, dijo el rubio, pero no quiero que ella lo sepa, se que hay una forma de que se libere de mí, pero no pude encontrar…

-nadie lo sabe, dijo Lupín, nadie sobrevivió, lamentablemente las brujas siempre murieron,

-es que ya sea por que se interpusieron a un hechizo que iba dirigido al brujo, o bien fueron separados y por no tener contacto físico la bruja termino muerta,

Draco tragó en seco,

-ahora váyase con ella, lo único que podemos agregar, es que a medida que pasa el tiempo, Hermione dependerá cada vez más de usted, téngala siempre cerca, sabemos que usted no la dejará morir, por lo menos no adrede,

-claro que no!! Yo ya no la odio, dijo casi murmurando,

MacGonagal sonrió, -Malfoy, nadie debe reconocerlo, no sabemos quien responde al innombrable,

El rubio sin decir más se puso la capucha y salió del despacho, cuando llegó al pasillo la castaña no estaba,

-mierda Granger, a dónde te fuiste, dijo en voz baja, y la empezó a buscar, iba corriendo de un lado al otro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no la encontraba, de golpe apareció una pequeña lechuza, el ave dejo caer una nota cuya escritura apenas se leía,

-no me siento bien, estoy en la …

Draco de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la lechucería.

Capitulo 16

-mierda Granger, a dónde te fuiste, dijo en voz baja, y la empezó a buscar, iba corriendo de un lado al otro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no la encontraba, de golpe apareció una pequeña lechuza, el ave dejo caer una nota cuya escritura apenas se leía,

-no me siento bien, estoy en la …

Draco de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la lechucería.

Cuando llegó encontró a la chica en el suelo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó la tomó en brazos y empezó a acariciarla, le tomó el pulso era muy débil, de no haber llegado… no quería pensar en eso, odiaba que ella corriera peligro por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo amaba que lo necesitara, por fin alguien lo necesitaba, él tenía que permanecer cerca continuamente y esto le daba ventajas sobre Weasley…la seguía acariciando, el contacto físico hacía que su corazón latiera mas moderadamente y que su pulso poco a poco volviera a ser normal, de golpe se dio cuenta que era de noche, al principio podían estar mas tiempo alejados, luego pasó cuidándola en la enfermería, también había estado con ella siendo el pobretón la noche anterior, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer para quedarse con ella esta noche? La habitación a la cual los había designado Lupín era cerca de las mazmorras dónde ningún estudiante se atrevía a ir, sin pensarlo más la alzó y la llevó al cuarto…

La acostó en una cama que había de una plaza, era su habitación, la de Hermione estaba a unos metros, pero él no se separaría…

Hermione empezó a despertar…

-Ron, Ron, murmuraba,

El rubio se fastidió, ¿hasta cuando seguiría llamando a ese?, tomó su varita y mediante un hechizo la ató a la cama,

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces?,

-te quiero con migo, y si no te ato te escapas,

-Malfoy, te agradezco que me ayas ayudado, no sé que me pasa, dijo pensativa, pero que me ates a tu cama es un abuso,

-tranquila Granger no te pienso violar, dijo cínicamente,

-no es eso, además ya abusaste de mí, le contestó furiosa,

-eso es mentira, mira se supone que tú me tienes que cuidar, creo que MacGonagal no confía mucho en mí, pero yo le voy a demostrar que soy un Malfoy,

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Dijo asustada Hermione,

-Merlín pensé que tú sí confiabas en mí, le reprochó,

-claro, creo lo de tu madre, pero por que me atas,

-ya te dije, no quiero que te escapes, buenas noches, le dijo Draco mientras se recostaba a un lado de la pequeña cama,

-¿qué haces?

-solo quiero dormir ¿tú quieres algo más?

-claro que no, pero vete a otra cama,

-no hay, así que eres buena y me prestas un poco de la tuya,

-no te presto nada, vete,

Pero el rubio no le contestó, solo se dio media vuelta y se durmió, Hermione estaba furiosa y desconcertada, algo estaba pasando para que él actuara así, la había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo, además la había atado, se quedó quieta tratando de pensar, Draco dormía y hasta roncaba despacito, el chico estaba inquieto y se dió media vuelta poniendo su cara al lado de la de la chica,

-Malfoy, despierta, vete de aquí, le decía zamarreándolo con la mano libre,

-silencio, Granger, duérmete pórtate bien, le dijo semi dormido, tú eres mía, eres mi bruja, te guste o no, le guste o no le guste a la comadreja,

El rubio se acomodó pasando su pierna por sobre el cuerpo de ella, la castaña no pudo más que quedarse dormida atrapada por el cuerpo del chico, mientras miraba lo lindo que él era.

Capitulo 17

-Malfoy, despierta, vete de aquí, le decía zamarreándolo con la mano libre,

-silencio, Granger, duérmete pórtate bien, le dijo semi dormido, tú eres mía, eres mi bruja, te guste o no, le guste o no le guste a la comadreja,

El rubio se acomodó pasando su pierna por sobre el cuerpo de ella, la castaña no pudo más que quedarse dormida atrapada por el cuerpo del chico, mientras miraba lo lindo que él era.

A la mañana siguiente…

Cuando Hermione despertó algo sobresaltada, se encontró que unos ojos grises la miraban lujuriosamente,

-buenos días, ¿dormiste bien Granger?

La chica se sonrojó, -claro que no, como te atreviste a atarme y quedarte dormido de esa manera, no pude despertarte,

-¡¡mujeres!! No te hice nada ¿o sí? Le preguntó en forma acusadora.

-no pero…

-pero nada Granger, tal vez te decepcioné por no propasarme…

-no digas estupideces, Malfoy yo tengo novio y…

El rubio cambió la cara, cada vez que la castaña nombraba a Weasley era como si le pusiera un dedo en la llaga,

-yo tengo novio… burló siseando, buena pieza te echaste,

-deja de hablar mal de Ron,

-yo no hablo mal, él actuó mal…

-ya basta, quiero ir al baño Malfoy suéltame, reclamó la chica,

-esta bien, dijo el rubio

La habitación tenía dos puertas una iba hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras, y la otra era un coqueto baño con una gran bañera,

Draco tomó la varita y con un movimiento desató a la chica, acto seguido encantó la cerradura de la puerta que iba hacia las mazmorras,

-Malfoy!! Estas demente, le espeto,

-precaución Granger, solo precaución, le dijo sonriendo seductoramente,

La chica bufó, lo que hizo que Draco largara una carcajada,

Cuando estuvo en el baño, la castaña empezó a llenar la bañera, Draco escuchó correr el agua,

-¿te vas a bañar? Le preguntó Draco acercándose a la puerta,

-sí, Malfoy, ¿me das permiso? Ironizó,

-claro linda pero no tardes,

Draco se tiró en la cama con los brazos en la nuca, tenía que pensar como liberar a Narcisa y al pelirrojo, mientras escuchaba a la castaña cantar, el muchacho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía todo ya planeado, si algo sabía hacer el rubio era burlar a los mortios, de repente se dio cuenta que la chica ya no cantaba, fue hacia la puerta del baño,

-Granger, ¿estas bien?,

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta,

Apuntó a la puerta del baño con su varita,

-¡¡ bombarda!! La cerradura voló,

-¡¡Malfoy estas loco!!,

-¡¡Granger por que no contestaste!!

-no te oí, ¿que está pasando?, la chica estaba al costado de la tina cubierta con una diminuta toalla, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar,

-nada, solo que no me contestabas y pensé…

-esto no es normal, ni siquiera para tí, dime que misión te dieron, de que o quien me estas protegiendo, tú siempre me despreciaste y ahora…

-ahora nada Granger, no me tientes, vístete o no respondo, le dijo sensualmente mientras le lanzaba un "reparo" a la cerradura del baño,

Hermione se ruborizó, Draco siempre lograba que se avergonzara, pero esta vez no le iba a salir su plan, ella no iba a dejar de interrogarlo,

-¿crees que soy estúpida Malfoy o que? Que es lo que pasa dime o me largo de acá,

-no puedes irte, siseo, el rubio,

-tú no me mandas y si no me explicas que pasa claro que me iré y ni mil hechizos me retendrán por algo soy la mejor bruja…

-la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, completo la frase el chico,

-sí y será mejor que me digas todo,

-vístete,

-no, hasta que no me digas la verdad, si es necesario me voy cubierta con la toalla,

-lindo espectáculo para…

-¡¡ya Malfoy, habla!!,

El chico advirtió que no iba a poder escapar esta vez, tendría que decirle la verdad,

-esta bien, escucha… empezó a contarle la historia, Hermione cada vez se ponía más pálida,

-en resumen Granger, eres mía, dijo sonriendo, tienes que protegerme, tienes que estar conmigo, te guste o no, ¿sabes por que MacGonagal no me delató o no me echó?, es que si yo voy a azkaban tú vienes conmigo, si voy al redil tú vienes conmigo, por que si no lo haces, si no tenemos contacto físico morirías, entiendes ahora, yo no te lo quería decir, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vallas, yo no voy a permitir que mueras por mí culpa, tampoco quiero que te interpongas cuando me atacan,

Hermione se sentó en la cama, era por eso por lo cual Draco estaba tan pendiente de ella, se sentía culpable, era por eso que tanto Lupín como MacGonagal habían tomado tan bien la ayuda al rubio, Draco tenía razón, ¿y Ron?, que iba a pasar con él, Ron soportaría que ella esté con Malfoy todo el tiempo…

-Malfoy, esto es imposible, yo no puedo pasar las noche contigo, cuando venga Ron…

-tu novio se la tendrá que aguantar, esto no es un capricho, además él tiene varias con quien dormir, dijo vengativo,

-y tú, ¿tu no tienes con quien dormir?, le dijo enojada

-claro que sí, de ahora en más todas mis noches las pasaré con Hermione Jane Granger.

Capitulo 18

-Malfoy, esto es imposible, yo no puedo pasar las noche contigo, cuando venga Ron…

-tu novio se la tendrá que aguantar, esto no es un capricho, además él tiene varias con quien dormir, dijo vengativo,

-y tú, ¿tu no tienes con quien dormir?, le dijo enojada

-claro que sí, de ahora en más todas mis noches las pasaré con Hermione Jane Granger.

La castaña no le contestó, se sentó en la cama pensando en toda la información que acababa de recibir…

-Granger, es mi turno me voy a bañar, no te muevas de acá, le dijo

-esta bien dijo de malas ganas,

Draco entro en el baño, una ducha caliente era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con el día, que iba a ser muy complicado, tener que rescatar a Narcisa y al pobretón lo tenía impaciente, es que el Redil era una caja de Pandora, mientras tanto Hermione resolvió salir en busca de información ella no se iba a quedar con lo dicho por Malfoy, era todo demasiado increíble, así que sin hacer ningún ruido abrió la puerta y salió sin ser oída.

Al salir el rubio del baño… y no ver a Hermione…

-Granger maldita sea, no entendiste nada, dijo terminándose de abotonar la camisa y poniéndose apenas un buzo salió a buscarla,

-tengo que pensar, dónde habrá ido esa s-a-b-e-l-o-t-o-d-o-, ya se a la biblioteca se dijo para salir corriendo hacia el lugar,

En la biblioteca…

La señora Prince estaba como siempre atendiendo a unos alumnos de primer año, Hermione que había llegado hacía un rato, ya leía afanosamente un enorme libro dónde hablaba de las brujas escudos, cuando ven llegar a un furioso rubio de larga cabellera…

Draco con su varita sacó el libro de las manos de la castaña y lo depositó en el estante, la chica lo miraba absorta,

-no puede ser, ¡¡Malfoy!!, dijo la bibliotecaria,

-madame Prince siseo el chico, no se moleste en avisarle a MacGonagal por que ella ya sabe de mi estadía en Hogwarts, le dijo con una fingida sonrisa,

-y tú ven conmigo, le dijo a la castaña agarrándola del brazo llevándosela casi a rastras,

-Malfoy tú no puedes salir sin tu capa,

-mira cállate, que si la señorita h-a-g-o- -l-o- -q-u-e- -q-u-i-e-r-o- , hiciera caso no tendría que arriesgarme a que me descubran y se enteren en el redil de mi traición,

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sabía que el rubio tenía razón, por lo cual no dijo más nada, iban por un pasillo cuando de frente vieron venir a Ginny y Luna, de inmediato Draco acorraló a Hermione contra la pared y empezó a besarla,

Las dos amigas pasaron sin inmutarse, es que era habitual que distintas parejitas se besaran en los pasillos menos concurridos del colegio,

-ya Malfoy, dijo Hermione apenas pudo respirar,

-es verdad, ya se fueron esas entrometidas, pero por si vuelven, dijo empezándola a besar de nuevo,

Hermione estaba muy confundida, cuando el rubio la besaba sentía un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, y eso pasaba desde el principio, desde cuando ella ni siquiera sospechaba que se trataba de Malfoy, ¿por que le gustaba tanto que Malfoy la besara? ¿Por que nunca sintió eso con los besos de Ron? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo de su destino?

Draco dejo de besarla y la volvió a jalar…

-a dónde vamos,

El rubio no le contestó estaba visiblemente furioso con ella, cuando llegaron al despacho de MacGonagal …

-frutillas con crema, dijo el rubio y ambos empezaron a subir hacia el despacho,

-¿señor Malfoy su cabello?¿que ocurre?, preguntó la directora,

-se trata de Granger, tuve que decirle todo, pero se empeña en no hacerme caso y en alejarse de mí, quiero hoy mismo ir al redil a rescatar a mi madre…

-esta bien, tranquilícese, tenemos con el profesor Lupín todo preparado para hacer hoy el rescate, además llegó una carta del Señor Potter, donde dice que encontró al duende, pero que la información la tiene el hermano, el del bosque pero que solo se la va a dar a Hermione…

-¿Qué, por que a ella?,

-no lo sabemos señor Malfoy, pero le dijimos a Potter que no se vuelva que Granger va a ir al bosque por el otro duende, y si va ella…

-si va ella, tengo que ir yo, dijo Malfoy,

-¿Harry sabe lo de Ron?, preguntó la chica,

-preferimos, no decirle nada, sino hubiera vuelto y en realidad él solo tiene que ir al Redil en la batalla final, ahora sería arriesgarlo inútilmente, tampoco le dije lo de su conexión mágica con Malfoy, Hermione, usted no puede alejarse de Malfoy, no puede hacer que la este buscando por todos lados,

Draco puso cara de "te lo dije" ,

-lo siento profesora no volverá a pasar,

-eso espero, y ahora vallan a comer algo en una hora parten con el profesor Lupín hacia el Redil,

-tengo que avisarle a Zabini, dijo el rubio,

-avísele y también a Snape, ya Dumbledor nos contó que él lo obligó a asesinarlo, que Snape nunca traicionó a la Orden del Fénix,

-lo haré, dijo el rubio y tomó a la castaña del brazo obligándola a seguirlo…

Capitulo 19

-tengo que avisarle a Zabini, dijo el rubio,

-avísele y también a Snape, ya Dumbledor nos contó que él lo obligó a asesinarlo, que Snape nunca traicionó a la Orden del Fénix,

-lo haré, dijo el rubio y tomó a la castaña del brazo obligándola a seguirlo…

Fueron hasta la habitación,

-quédate aquí, le dijo el rubio y tomó su capa y se marchó sin dar explicaciones,

Hermione bufó pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo, estaba realmente enojado con ella, la castaña se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en la conexión mágica que lo unía a Malfoy, a los pocos minutos Draco volvió con una bandeja llena de comida…

-vamos a comer, le dijo a la castaña,

-no tengo hambre, dijo la chica,

-no me importa, y no seas caprichosa, sabes bien que necesitamos comer para poder combatir, pero principalmente por que no sabemos cuando lo volveremos a hacer, claro que Granger, la amiga de Potty no esta habituada a pasar hambre, pero te lo aseguro, no es nada lindo, auque si no quieres…

Hermione se acercó a la bandeja y empezó a comer,

-Granger, vamos a ir al redil, yo conozco un pasadizo, ya le mandé una lechuza a Snape y a Zabini, si nos descubren no quiero que te interpongas en los hechizos, tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí, si es necesario te quedas detrás de mí todo el tiempo,

-eso es imposible, dijo la castaña con calma,

-sí es posible si me haces caso,

-se nota que no sabes de conexiones mágicas,

-y que es lo que no se, a ver la sabelotodo cuéntame tus conocimientos,

-auque te burles, las conexiones mágicas no depende de la voluntad del los magos, al momento que te ataquen la conexión hará que yo me interponga, dijo como recitando una clase ante Snape,

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando y así había pasado las veces anteriores, de la nada ella se interponía, mantenerla con vida iba a ser muy difícil, si alguno de los mortios lo descubría él iba a ser el blanco de todos los hechizos y ella estaría ahí para recibirlos,

-mierda, dijo en voz alta,

-Malfoy, dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, si algo me pasa no es tu culpa, tú no me metiste en esto, además soy buena bruja y me voy a defender,

-lo sé, nada te va a pasar ya te dije que no iba a permitir…

Alguien golpeó a la puerta…

Draco abrió la puerta era Lupín que venía a buscarlos,

-¿están listos? Preguntó el licántropo,

-sí lo estamos dijo Malfoy y salieron camino a rescatar a los prisioneros…

El camino era peligroso tenían que llegar hasta un claro en el bosque Prohibido, ahí iban a encontrar un trasladador que los dejarían directamente en las mazmorras del Redil, Snape así lo había planeado auque solo tenía capacidad para tres personas, cuando llegaron al aparato Draco tomó a la castaña y le dijo,

-iremos directamente a las celdas, no hagas ruido allí todo es muy silencioso, no te alejes de mí y recuerda solo tres pueden volver en el trasladador,

Lupín miró a los chicos agarraron el aparato al mismo tiempo, los tres fueron absorbidos, en unos minutos caían en los pasillos de las mazmorras justo delante de la celda de Weasley,

Snape llegaba ayudando a Narcisa a caminar hacia los recién llegados,

-Ron, dijo la castaña y corrió hacia donde estaba el chico tirado en el piso de la celda,

-Granger, le chisto Draco señalándole que no grite,

La castaña corrió hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo pudo entrar ya que Lupín había lanzado un hechizo a la puerta de la celda, al llegar al pelirrojo lo abrazó,

-Herms, viniste a buscarme,

-claro, Ron estas bien, dijo besando al chico en los labios,

Draco se quedó mirando la escena, apenas si pudo reaccionar para ir a buscar a Narcisa,

-tenemos que irnos ya, ¿dónde está Zabini?

-aca estoy, dijo el moreno que traía a la rastra a Parkinson, -ella viene con nosotros, la tenían castigada por ayudarme,

-esta bien, Weasley, Pansy y tú madre, tomen el trasladador, ordenó el muchacho,

-Draco que se vallan ya, escucho voces, afirmó Snape,

Ron no quería despegarse de la castaña la tenía abrazada…

Draco lo soltó de la chica y lo puso en el trasladador,

-Pansy, llévatelo, la morena miró con gratitud al rubio y obligó a tomar a Ron el aparato, en segundos los tres desaparecieron,

Justo que por el pasillo venía Bellatrix acompañada de Spenser.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 20

Ron no quería despegarse de la castaña la tenía abrazada…

Draco lo soltó de la chica y lo puso en el trasladador,

-Pansy, llévatelo, la morena miró con gratitud al rubio y obligó a tomar a Ron el aparato, en segundos los tres desaparecieron,

Justo que por el pasillo venía Bellatrix acompañada de Spenser.

Draco de inmediato agarró a la castaña,

-traidores, gritó Bella y lanzó un hechizo, Snape lo intercepto,

-de inmediato se armó una batalla campal, Zabini Lupín y Snape estaban adelante protegiendo a los dos restantes, le lucha era intensa,

-¿qué hacemos?, preguntó Hermione mientras lanzaba hechizos escudos,

-hay otro trasladador a cien metros de aquí, -Zabini ¿está listo?,

-sí lo preparé por las dudas,

-vamos para ahí, grito el rubio al resto,

-Spenser ya había caído petrificado pero Bella era difícil de dominar,

Estaban casi en el trasladador cuando apareció Lucius,

-Draco!! Traidor!! Y arremetió contra el muchacho, le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro que tanto Draco como Hermione esquivaban, pero cuando el mortio lanzó un hechizo justo al pecho de su hijo la castaña se interpuso, y en un acto de reflejo inmediato, Draco de un golpe la sacó de la línea de fuego, recibiendo el hechizo de lleno,

-no!! Grito Snape, cuando vió a los dos chicos caídos, de inmediato fueron todos hacia el trasladador, Zabini llevaba a Draco y Lupín a la castaña, así todos se desaparecieron,

Al llegar al descampado Snape corrió hasta los heridos,

-Lupín presioná la herida de Granger, le grito Snape haciendo lo mismo con el rubio,

-pero no entiendo qué pasó, yo la corrí de la línea de fuego, preguntaba Draco que estaba con conocimiento pero muy herido,

-Draco, ella es tu bruja escudo, eso significa que todo lo que te hagan a ti también lo sufre ella, tienen la misma herida, dijo Lupín,

-mierda, pero esta inconciente,

-es que tú eres más fuerte, ella lo superará, dijo Snape para tranquilizarlo, solo tenemos que llevarlos con Pomfrey,

De inmediato partieron hacia Hogwarts, haciendo aparecer dos camillas y levitando las mismas,

-seguramente Hagrid, ya llegó a la enfermería con tu madre y los demás,

El rubio dormitó un rato hasta llegar a la enfermería, la castaña seguía inconciente,

Al llegar a la enfermería Snape fue a ver a Narcisa y le contó lo sucedido,

-maldito Lucius, dijo la mujer, acá Ron y Pansy están bien, Pomfrey dijo que ahora sólo tienen que descansar,

Madame Pomfrey corrió a buscar a los heridos,

-pónganlos en la misma cama, recuerden la conexión mágica, le recriminó la maga cuando los vió llegar en camillas separadas,

-es verdad, no lo pensamos, se excuso Lupín,

Ambos chicos estaban dormidos, Pomfrey les aplicó unas pócimas, para recuperarlos, y también cerró las idénticas heridas,

-hay que dejarlos dormir juntos, dijo la medimaga, tienen que compartir la conexión mágica,

Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

A medianoche,

Ron se despertó ya se sentía bien…

-dónde estás Hermione, pensaba, necesito verte, espero no te hallan herido,

Ron se levantó y empezó a ver las camillas dónde estaban los enfermos, vió a Narcisa, a Pansy y cuando llegó a la última sala vió atónito a Hermione acostada al lado de Malfoy,

-pero ¿Qué es esto? Dijo en voz alta y fue hasta dónde estaba la chica,

De inmediato la alzó, y disponía a llevársela, Draco despertó,

-¿qué haces, Weasley?, tienes que dejarla,

-eres un abusador, que le has hecho, enojado Ron jalo y se llevó a la chica,

-no te la lleves, le gritó el rubio y empezó a levantarse, pero las fuerzas no le dieron y cayó inconciente al piso,

Ron enojado puso a la chica en su camilla y se acostó a su lado quedándose dormido, a los pocos minutos la agitada respiración de ella lo despertó,

-¿Herms que te pasa?, le dijo preocupado,

La chica apenas podía abrir los ojos,

-Ron, llévame con Malfoy,

-¿que?? ¿Estas loca?, ¿que te pasa? Eso nunca,

-Ron, llévame con Malfoy, por favor,

-te dije que no!!

-busca a Madame Pomfrey, no puedo respirar,

Ron se levantó fastidiado y fue en busca de la medimaga,

-¿dónde está Granger?,

-está en mi camilla no se que hacía con Malfoy, dijo ofendido el pelirrojo,

La medimaga corrió hasta la camilla alzó a la chica y se la llevaba cuando Weasley se interpuso,

-no permitiré que la lleve con él, le dijo,

Sin más la medimaga petrificó al pelirrojo y se llevó la castaña, al llegar vió que Malfoy yacía en el piso, entonces como pudo puso a los dos chicos unidos en el suelo, los arropó y por medio de magia los levito hacia la camilla,

Ambos empezaron a reaccionar, Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba con el rubio, Draco por su parte también despierto la abrazó fuertemente,

-no permitiré que te pase nada, le susurró al oído.

Capitulo 21

Ambos empezaron a reaccionar, Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba con el rubio, Draco por su parte también despierto la abrazó fuertemente,

-no permitiré que te pase nada, le susurró al oído.

-duerman, le ordenó la medimaga, ambos chicos cerraron los ojos tranquilos por estar de nuevo juntos y se durmieron profundamente, mientras la medimaga levitaba el cuerpo petrificado de Ron y lo llevaba hacia el despacho de la directora,

-¿qué ocurre? Preguntó sobresaltada la mujer que había sido despertada por los ruidos,

-disculpa MacGonagal, dijo Pomfrey, se trata de Weasley tuve que petrificarlo porque se empeña todo el tiempo en separar a Malfoy de Granger,

-ohh, ya veo, eso es un problema,

-más que un problema, si Granger no despierta y le pide que me llame, ahora ya sería tarde,

-lo sé lo entiendo, quítale el hechizo que yo hablaré con él, no quedará más que explicarle la situación,

La medimaga accedió, pero no se retiró no iba a dejar a la directora sola en esto,

-¿pero qué hacen?, gritaba Ron, Hermione es mi novia, cómo se atreven a entregársela a ese tipo, él no se la merece, la lastimará, -gritaba el pelirrojo-,

-no es así, dijo MacGonagal, categóricamente,

-claro que sí,

-no, Señor Weasley, deje que le expliquemos,

-que me van a explicar, ella (dijo señalando a Pomfrey) ella los acostó juntos en el suelo…

-sabemos, perfectamente lo que hacemos, y sin dejarlo hablar le fueron contando la relación que unía a los dos chicos,

Ron se quedó abatido, -no puede ser, repetía, ella es mía, yo la quiero,

-si es verdad que la quiere, déjela estar con Malfoy mientras no descubramos la manera de romper la conexión mágica, permanecer cerca de Malfoy es todo lo que necesita,

Ron se fue abatido, pero no derrotado, él no dejaría que lo aparten de su novia.

A la otra mañana…

Draco se despertó temprano, al darse vuelta vió dormir a la castaña muy profundamente,

Qué me pasa, pensaba el rubio, si yo no la podía ver, me resultaba desagradable, lo que ahora me fascina es lo mismo por lo que antes la odiaba, ¿cómo pude hacer eso por tanto tiempo? ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes de lo que ella valía? Y ahora ayer casi muere por culpa del pobretón, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que Hermione despertó,

-hola, como te encuentras, le dijo Draco,

-muy bien, me siento cómo si nada hubiera pasado, dijo la castaña alegre, ¿pero, qué fue lo que pasó, a mi no me hirieron?,

-fue por la conexión mágica, me hirieron a mí y tú también lo sufriste, le dijo acercándose demasiado a la chica,

-¿también tienes que susurrarle por lo de la conexión?, le espetó el pelirrojo que acababa de llegar,

-Ron, dijo Hermione sobresaltada,

-hola amor, no tengas cuidado, ya me explicaron todo "el por qué tienes que estar con ese",

-Ron, es que…decía la chica levantándose apurada de la cama,

-ya se lo explicaron Granger, ¿lo debe haber entendido no? Ironizó el rubio acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza,

-sí entendí, dijo burlando también Ron, pero ella no tiene que vivir pegada a ti así que ven Herms, quiero besarte en privado,

Hermione se levantó y ambos salieron a los pasillos, Draco estaba furioso, decidió levantarse y darse un baño en el cuarto que ocupaba con la castaña,

Poco tiempo después, la castaña lo buscaba sofocada, al no encontrarlo en la enfermería, fue hacia las mazmorras

-¿Malfoy, Malfoy? Llamaba,

-me estoy bañando, dijo y salió de la ducha con una diminuta toalla,

-estas bien, le preguntó aún con el pelo chorreando agua,

-sí, es solo que me asusté cuando no te vi en la enfermería,

-bueno ya iba, dame tu mano, le dijo a lo que la chica accedió de inmediato,

-no creí que fuera mucho tiempo, se excusó,

-es que cada vez me ciento mal, más rápido,

-es cierto, te propongo no separarnos, y si tu n-o-v-i-e-c-i-t-o- te quiere besar que lo haga adelante mío, le dijo sonriendo,

-se lo diré, es que él me reclama…

-mira ya te dije que no te dejes reclamar, no por un cerdo como él,

-Malfoy es cierto lo de Ron con…

-yo no te mentiría en eso, tú tienes que reclamarle,

En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por MacGonagal,

-disculpen pero si se sienten mejor les recuerdo que hay que ir por el duende,

-lo sabemos, Harry debe estar ya preocupado por no saber de nosotros, dijo la castaña, además, ya me siento bien y yo podría ir ahora mismo,

-es demasiado pronto, espetó el rubio,

-yo ya estoy bien enserio, dijo la chica,

-bueno entonces pueden marcharse en cuanto puedan,

-esta bien, saldremos después de comer, confirmó Draco,

Ya estaban preparados en el holl de salida cuando Ron interrumpió, a los viajantes,

-Herms, yo también voy con ustedes, dijo el pelirrojo risueño, no habrán pensado que mi novia iría sin mí,

-oh no Ron, dijo la chica, es solo que no hay mucho tiempo y…

-mira W-E-A-S-L-E-Y siseó el rubio, ella va con migo y tú te quedas,

-yo voy, dijo el pelirrojo

-Señores ¿qué ocurre? Pregunto la directora que se acercó al escuchar los gritos,

-es que yo tengo derecho de ir con mi novia además es mi misión, reclamé Ron,

-esta bien señor Weasley puede ir, dijo MacGonagal,

Hermione se calmó, auque iba a ser difícil ir con los dos, no dijo nada agarró su mochila y empezó a caminar,

-un momento!! dijo el rubio, si va Weasley el novio de Granger, entonces también tiene derecho a ir Parkinson mi novia,

Hermione se dio vuelta y le clavó los ojos, esa frase le retumbaba en la cabeza, "Parkinson mi novia".

Capitulo 22

Hermione se calmó, auque iba a ser difícil ir con los dos, no dijo nada agarró su mochila y empezó a caminar,

-un momento!! dijo el rubio, si va Weasley el novio de Granger, entonces también tiene derecho a ir Parkinson mi novia,

Hermione se dio vuelta y le clavó los ojos, esa frase le retumbaba en la cabeza, "Parkinson mi novia".

-esta bien Sr Malfoy, será mejor que usted también vaya acompañado, pero le sugiero que le cuente a su novia sobre la conexión mágica que lo une a Granger, no quiero más dificultades al respecto, dijo McGonagal

-así lo haré directora, dijo el rubio,

A los pocos minutos Pansy se unió al grupo y todos partieron,

Draco lo primero que hizo fue cotarle todo a la morena, la chica estaba de lo más divertida, con el rubio solo tenían una vieja amistad que llegaba a más en ciertas ocasiones, el hacerse pasar por su novia nuevamente lo iba a disfrutar…

Hermione por su parte miraba como Draco iba delante de ellos con Pansy tomada de la cintura,

-por que tendría que venir esa, pensó, se sentía molesta, estaba muy enojada y a pesar de saber el motivo no quería admitirlo, se empezó a fatigar, pero ella no le pediría auxilio, no iría a interrumpir el idilio de Malfoy con la odiosa morena, se sintió decepcionada, Malfoy tendría que acordarse de su estado y haber detenido ya la marcha para auxiliarla, al parecer estaba tan entretenido que se había olvidado de ella,

-te encuentras bien Herms, le preguntó Ron mientras la abrazaba,

-sí lo estoy, le dijo la chica,

Sin embargo ya no podía resistir más, y luego de camina unos pasos cayo al suelo desmayada,

-Herms!! Grito Ron,

Draco se dio vuelta de inmediato, en su afán de darle celos olvido la dependencia que Granger tenía para con él, de inmediato se acercó pero esta vez era distinto no solo Hermione respiraba con dificultad estaba inconciente,

-cómo no me dijeron nada, reclamó el rubio,

-solo se desmayó, dijo Ron,

Draco se tendió en el suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo, la tomaba de la mano y apoyaba su rostro en el de ella,

-valla forma de curarse, espetó pansy,

-sí, muy conveniente aseguró Ron,

Draco no les dio importancia y siguió abrazando y acariciando a la castaña, quien de apoco empezaba a mejorar,

-Granger por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal, le reprochó el rubio,

-es que no te quise interrumpir, le dijo la chica,

-eso de ustedes me resulta muy raro, intervino Ron,

-que insinúas idiota, le espetó Draco,

-no insinúo, afirmo, dijo Ron fuera de sí,

-idiota estas insultando a Granger,

-no es por ella, tal vez la hechizaste Malfoy, tal vez lo haces para aprovecharte…

-mira yo no soy como tú que me aprovecho de las mujeres y las engaño, espeto el rubio,

- yo nunca he engañado a Herms, dijo Ron,

La castaña más compuesta los miraba pelearse, pero justo en ese instante decidió intervenir,

-¿tú nunca me has engañado Ron?, le preguntó mirándole a los ojos,

-cla..claro que no, tartamudeó, Ron,

-¿ni con Parvaty, ni con Lavander o Patil? Insistió la castaña,

-qué, pero quien te dijo eso, es mentira, gritaba Ron,

-recuerda que yo fui tú, le dijo el rubio pícaramente,

-claro Herms créele a él, que te cure y te cuide, yo me voy, dijo Ron y se fue furioso,

-créeme, que no te miento, le dijo Draco,

Pansy miraba la escena confundida, ¿desde cuando le interesaba a Draco tanto la sangre sucia?

Descansaron un rato y empezaron a caminar, tenían que cruzar el puente colgante, y Hermione ya lo empezaba a lamentar, sin embargo el camino se hizo más ameno, sin Ron los tres iban hablando y Draco la llevaba de la mano, pero cuando llegaron al puente vieron horrorizados, Ron había sido atrapado por Katty que lo tenía envuelto en un capullo y estaba a punto de devorárselo.

Capitulo 23

Descansaron un rato y empezaron a caminar, tenían que cruzar el puente colgante, y Hermione ya lo empezaba a lamentar, sin embargo el camino se hizo más ameno, sin Ron los tres iban hablando y Draco la llevaba de la mano, pero cuando llegaron al puente vieron horrorizados, Ron había sido atrapado por Katty que lo tenía envuelto en un capullo y estaba a punto de devorárselo.

-Ron, gritó Hermione,

Draco de inmediato fue hasta dónde empezaba el puente

-Katty, déjalo le ordenó el rubio,

La araña lo miró pero no soltó a su presa,

-vamos Katty suéltalo ya, gritaba el rubio,

Pero la araña no soltaba a Ron,

-Ron, lo va a comer!!, gritó la castaña y se abalanzó hasta donde estaba el rubio,

-quédate quieta, le gritó a la castaña, quien sin oír, seguía caminando hacia Draco,

-petríficus totales!! Grito el rubio petrificando a la castaña,

-Pansy ven ayúdame, dijo Draco, la morena fue hacia él,

-Katty, suéltalo, gritó la morena vieja conocida de la araña, pero nada sucedió, entonces Pansy señaló al rubio parte de la cueva donde Katty vivía,

-no!! Dijo Draco, mató a la cría,

En ese momento Draco comprendió todo, el animal no iba a perdonar al pelirrojo, Ron había matado a la cría…

No obstante Draco siguió insistiendo, él sabía perfectamente que ningún hechizo que no fuera letal dominaría a su amiga,

-vamos Katty, suéltalo no me obligues,

Pero como contestando al ruego del rubio abrió su boca dispuesta a comer…

-Avada Kedavra, la araña cayó muerta y junto a ella un devastado rubio liberaba al cautivo,

-Pansy, llévatelo a Hogwarts, si reacciona acá soy capaz de matarlo,

La morena comprendió que lo mejor era llevarse al pelirrojo y dejarlo solo con Granger, así que sin decir nada hizo aparecer una camilla y se llevó al chico,

Draco despetrificó a la castaña, que no le reprochó nada, solo se quedó callada,

-vamos Granger, le dijo el rubio agarrándola de la mano,

Hermione empezó a caminar a su lado, ambos subieron al puente, Draco la volvió a atar a su cintura como ya lo había hecho antes, y de a poco llegaron a la otra punta, cuando pasaron cerca del cuerpo de la araña draco lo corrió y lo dejo caer al vacío, Hermione hubiera jurado que una lágrima había caído de los ojos grises que tanto la perturbaban, casi sin hablar llegaron a la cabaña, al entrar ambos sintieron una extraña sensación, hacía apenas unos días en esa cabaña se habían amado y auque ella no sabía quien era él ahora juraría que siempre lo supo, por que nunca antes había sentido por otro lo que sintió por Draco…

-lo siento, murmuró la chica,

-¿qué?

-que siento que ayas tenido que matar a Katty por culpa de Ron,

-esta bien, era solo una araña,

-pero era tu amiga, ¿no?

-es cierto, era mi única amiga y yo la maté,

-no fue tu culpa, dijo para consolarlo,

-lo se, pero ella confiaba en mí y yo la maté,

-lo siento tanto, dijo la castaña sin poder contener las lágrimas,

-no llores, Granger, tampoco fue culpa tuya, además auque me hubiera gustado, -dijo con una sonrisita-, no iba a permitir que se comiera al pobretón,

Hermione también sonrió ambos se sentaron en la cama, Draco buscó en su mochila un poco de comida y unos chocolates, comieron tranquilos, el rubio parecía estar de mejor ánimo,

-hoy pasaremos la noche en la cabaña, y mañana seguro encontramos al duende,

-esta bien, dijo Hermione,

-sabes, esta cabaña es mía, le dijo Draco yo siempre venía acá cuando me escapaba de Lucius,

-tuya,

-sí la hizo mi madre, es que la primera que había Lucius la quemó, yo estaba mal porque era mi lugar, entonces mi madre la construyó de nuevo,

-te llevas bien con ella ¿no?,

-sí mi madre es especial,

La castaña sonrió, estaba descubriendo cosas del rubio que jamás se imaginó,

-vamos a dormir, le dijo el chico,

La castaña se acostó en la camita contra la pared igual que la vez anterior, al lado se recostó Draco, luego de un rato… ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin embargo sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente.

Capitulo 24

La castaña se acostó en la camita contra la pared igual que la vez anterior, al lado se recostó Draco, luego de un rato… ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin embargo sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Draco se despertó, permaneció un largo tiempo mirando dormir a la castaña, la chica que dormía plácidamente se encontraba ajena a la mirada lujuriosa de su acompañante, el rubio no podía alejar sus grises ojos de los labios de la chica y a pesar de estar a oscuras, había suficiente luz que daba el comienzo del amanecer, para observarla en cuerpo entero, todo en ella lo atraía, su cabello que antes detestaba ahora lo veía salvajemente atractivo, su boca tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no besarla ahí mismo, sus piernas, largas y hermosas,

-por Merlín, Draco, compórtate, se decía, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, dejar desearla,

Hermione de pronto como si hubiera presentido la mirada de Draco, abrió los ojos,

-hola, dijo la chica ante la mirada desconcertada de su compañero,

-hola Granger, yo…solo te miraba,

Hermione se quedó muda ante la manera en que Draco se había justificado, no obstante trato de no dejarlo en evidencia,

-¿no tienes sueño?

-algo así, dijo el rubio, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en cuando en esta cama nos amamos,

Hermione se puso muy roja y trató de levantarse, como si temiera que el chico se le tirara encima,

-tranquila Granger, no haremos nada que tú no quieras, le dijo lujuriosamente, mientras la comía con la mirada,

Hermione no supo que contestar, sólo esbozó una sonrisa, a decir verdad ese era el punto Draco la ponía demasiado nerviosa, el problema era que no estaba segura de no querer, mas bien estaba tan o más deseosa que el muchacho de entregarse en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que debía resistir, después de todo seguro era un capricho que tenía Draco,

-que tal si nos levantamos, dijo cohibida,

-esta bien, pero me debes un acercamiento, quiero besarte,

-Malfoy, yo todavía soy la novia de Ron,

- y yo el de Pansy, dijo ofendido, pero yo la dejo si tú haces lo mismo con el pobretón,

-cuando regresemos hablaré con él, dijo todavía perturbada,

Draco se levantó y se empezó a vestir, fue al baño y empezó a afeitarse con la puerta abierta, lo hacía mediante unos hechizos, la castaña que también se estaba cambiando lo observaba,

-qué lindo es, pensaba Hermione, tan arrogante, tan seguro, tan Malfoy, nunca había visto a nadie comportarse de esa manera, ni ser tan directo cuando quería algo, recordaba las mil vueltas que había dado Ron pasa declararse,

-te gusta como me afeito, se burló el muchacho, ¿o es que estas pensando en mi propuesta?

-tú solo te burlas de mí, dijo apenada,

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes, solo que no te animas a decir lo que sientes, o a pedir lo que quieres, pero no te insisto más tú sola me vas a dar la razón cuando dejes a ese que no te merece, le dijo y volvió a mirarla con lujuria,

Ya había amanecido y retomaron el camino, iban tomados de la mano y el muchacho estaba sumamente servicial,

Llegaron a un claro,

-mira Granger, ya estamos cerca, según éste mapa no debemos estar lejos del duende, iremos más despacio, pero al decir esto se escucho un ¡plop!!

-Draco grito la chica,

El rubio había sido envuelto por una gran burbuja, el estaba flotando dentro de lo que parecía una pompa de jabón gigante,

-tranquila Granger estoy bien,

-pero como te saco de ahí, la chica tomó su varita cuando de golpe se escucha otro ¡plop!!

Delante de ella apareció un hombrecillo de unos 40 centímetros, muy elegante vestido, de una cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, con mucha porte, realmente a Hermione le pareció ver a un Draco en miniatura,

-mi princesa, por fin has venido a verme, le dijo el hombrecillo, mi nombre es Edy y soy un duende, uno de los hermanos sentimiento,

Draco que había escuchado todo, le gritó

- escucha, duende, bájame de acá ahora mismo,

-no lo haré, y no interrumpas mi conversación con esta preciosura,

-oh, Edy, te estábamos buscando, mi amigo y yo dijo señalando al rubio,

-oh princesa, eres tan hermosa, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero ese hombre no me es simpático,

Draco bufó,

-que me importa si no te soy simpático, bájame de aquí,

Hermione se sonreía al parecer Draco se había encontrado son un ser muy parecido a él, tan arrogante, presumido y autoritario y el rubio lo estaba sufriendo, mas aún, cuando subido en una roca para alcanzar la altura de Hermione, Edy dijo acercándose sugestivamente a la chica,

-princesa, se que es un abuso de mi parte, pero quiero pedirte algo,

-dime Edy dijo la castaña, divertida,

-quiero darte un beso en la boca.

Capitulo 25

-princesa, se que es un abuso de mi parte, pero quiero pedirte algo,

-dime Edy dijo la castaña, divertida,

-quiero darte un beso en la boca.

Hermione de inmediato miró hacia la pompa que tenía en su interior a Draco, el rubio estaba a los gritos,

-Granger, es una trampa, no dejes que se acerque, Granger no lo beses,

Al ver Edy que Draco incitaba a la castaña a no cumplir su pedido, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la voz del rubio no se oyera,

-oh Edy, dijo la castaña, eres muy pedigüeño, además si yo te beso ¿tú que me das a cambio?,

-mi princesa, tú pídeme lo que quieras y yo cumplo, te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, realmente eres preciosa, me muero por que me beses,

Mientras tanto Draco estaba a los gritos, sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo que empezó a rebotar por toda la burbuja, -Mierda, casi me auto hechizo,-

Hermione lo miraba, y sonreía, se veía muy gracioso dentro de la burbuja sin escucharse nada de todo lo que decía,

-bueno por que eres muy bueno te puedo pedir dos cosas, primero que liberes a mi compañero y le devuelvas su voz, y segundo quiero saber dónde tiene Voldemort su horrocrux, yo se que tu lo escuchaste, ¿me lo vas a decir?,

-claro que sí pero quiero mi beso, dijo el duende cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de niño bueno,

-primero tú me cumples, no vaya a ser cosa que realmente sea una trampa,

-Edy, haciendo un gesto con la mano hizo que Draco cayera al suelo rompiendo la pompa,

-hay, dijo el rubio y su voz ya era sonora,

-Malfoy estas bien,

-escucha no lo beses,

-déjame a mí, pero dame tu mano que ya lo necesito,

Draco se acercó y agarro a la chica,

-Edy, gracias por liberarlo, quiero que me digas….

-ya lo se princesa, solo te puedo decir que el horrocrux esta muy cerca de Voldemort él siempre lo tiene a mano, es un objeto de valía para él innombrable,

-gracias Edy le dijo la castaña,

-quiero mi beso, se quejó el duende,

-no lo beses, gritó el rubio,

-cállate Malfoy, dijeron ambos,

La castaña fue hasta donde estaba el duende acercó su cara y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, el duende se quedó estático,

-fue un hermoso beso, pero yo quería uno en la boca,

-lo sé, pero no eres mi novio, por lo tanto no puedo dártelo, ¿me entiendes?,

-sí mi princesa, pero …. Quiero ser tu novio entonces,

-lo pensaré, auque tu necesitas una novia como tú, y que te quiera mucho,

Draco miraba la escena y no lo podía creer, ese maldito entrometido se estaba tirando a la castaña, ya se le había declarado, y ella parecía estar feliz,

-yo sé que tienes que estar con él, por lo de la conexión mágica, dijo Edy

-¿tú sabes de eso? Preguntaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo,

-sí yo se de todo, lamentablemente no existe la forma de liberarte de ese, Merlín no ha especificado como hacerlo, pero en cuanto sepa como liberarte de él, te busco,

-eren un encanto Edy, dijo la chica y lo volvió a besar,

El duende ese estremeció con el inesperado beso y Draco la apartó con un empujón,

-mi princesa, siempre estarás en mi corazón, le dijo a los gritos,

-tú también, dijo Hermione, y empezaba a alejarse jalada del brazo por Draco,

En el camino de regreso,

-por que besaste a ese, te dije que podía ser una trampa y no me hiciste caso, mira si te tenía mucho tiempo alejada de mí, sin poder ayudarte dentro de esa estúpida burbuja,

-Malfoy, yo sé cuidarme además Edy es muy simpático y al parecer no me haría daño,

-mujeres, dijo el rubio con un gesto de resignación, le dicen dos palabras agradables y ya le confían la vida,

-bueno no me equivoqué, el nos dijo lo que queríamos, espetó Hermione,

-no ayuda de nada, un objeto siempre cerca del innombrable, valla ayuda, espetó Draco,

La cuestión es que la misión fue cumplida encontramos a Edy y él nos ayudó,

-él n-o-s- a-y-u-d-ó- burló el rubio,

Draco estaba molesto, la castaña parecía deslumbrada por el hombrecito, y lo besó, -besó a ese idiota y no a él, pensaba-, así que sin más acorralo a Hermione contra un árbol y la besó.

Capitulo 26

Draco estaba molesto, la castaña parecía deslumbrada por el hombrecito, y lo besó, -besó a ese idiota y no a él, pensaba-, así que sin más acorralo a Hermione contra un árbol y la besó.

Draco besaba apasionadamente sin dejarla mover, Hermione al principio se resistía pero luego se dejo besar, cuando ya no podía dejar de respirar, Draco se separó y miró a la castaña a los ojos,

-Malfoy, por que lo hiciste,

-¿por que no?, ¿tu besaste al duende, por que a mi no?,

-tú solo lo haces para burlarte de mí,

-no es cierto, lo hice por que tenía ganas, ya te lo dije, además estamos destinados el uno al otro no??

La castaña empezó a caminar sin responderle,

Hermione se sintió ofendida, entendió que la besaba por que al tener que cargar siempre con ella no tenía opción, le dolía pensar que Draco sólo la utilizaba, que era algo momentáneo que solo estaba resistiendo el destino hasta liberarse de ella, y al mismo tiempo no sabía el por que se sentía tan mal, si a ella lo que tenía que molestarle era la infidelidad de Ron, su novio, sin embargo no había ocupado ni un minuto de su tiempo en reflexionar en ello,

Siguieron caminando pronto llegaría a Hogwarts, allí vería a sus amigos y se despejaría, iba caminando detrás del rubio pero ya se fatigaba –maldición, pensaba, cada vez dependo más de él,

-Malfoy, gimió,

El rubio se dio vuelta y la agarró antes de que se cayera,

-mira Granger, te guste o no iremos juntos lo que queda del camino,

-está bien, dijo la castaña sin protestar,

Sin embargo algo andaba mal Hermione a pesar de ir tomada de la mano del chico se sentía mareada,

-Malfoy, no estoy bien, dijo antes de desmayarse,

-Granger, gritó Draco y la tomó en los brazos, la depositó en el camino y trató de reanimarla como lo hacía siempre, juntó su cuerpo al de ella, también juntó los rostros, pero sin embargo la chica no reaccionaba, Draco no sabía que hacer, entonces decidió alzarla y llevarla lo más rápido posible a la enfermería de Hogwarts,

En Hogwarts…

El rubio entró con la castaña casi corriendo, desde hacía casi quince minutos estaba sin reaccionar auque su respiración era estable, fue directamente a la enfermería,

-Madame Pomfrey, gritó al llegar,

-qué ocurre, dijo la enfermera,

-es Granger, no reacciona,

-Señor Malfoy, déjela en la camilla y salga que la voy a examinar,

-pero, no la conexión mágica, no tengo que …

-si lo necesito lo llamo, no se aleje, le dijo la medimaga, y lo sacó de la sala,

El rubio se sentó en el pasillo, por Merlín todo era su culpa, si ella no fuera su bruja escudo, si no dependiera de él, si no hubieran peleado por tonterías…

-Malfoy, que le ocurre a Hermione, preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron que habían sido avisados por un alumno de primer año que había visto al rubio entrar con la chica en brazos,

-no se, dijo fastidiado al ver al pelirrojo,

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Seguro la dejaste sola y la conexión…

-escucha comadreja, yo no la deje, es solo que no reacciona como lo hacía antes,

-señor Malfoy, que ha pasado, le preguntaba Mcgonagal que terminaba de llegar,

-me temo que no se, respondía Draco, no reacciona,

-¿encontraron al duende?, preguntó la directora,

-sí, lo encontramos y Granger, logró que el hombrecillo le dijera lo que había escuchado y empezó a relatar lo dicho por Edy,

Estaba Draco explicando lo ocurrido cuando Pomfrey sale de la sala,

-señor Malfoy venga por favor,

El rubio entró a la sala y tomó a la chica de la mano,

-bueno en realidad señor Malfoy, dijo la medimaga una vez que el chico estaba junto a la castaña, creo que tenemos que llamar al señor Weasley también,

-él es el novio actual de la señorita Granger, meditó la medimaga,

-no no lo es, yo soy su novio afirmó el rubio,

-perdón no lo sabía, bueno entonces, debo darle a usted la noticia, Hermione Granger está embarazada.

Capitulo 27

-él es el novio actual de la señorita Granger, meditó la medimaga,

-no no lo es, yo soy su novio afirmó el rubio,

-perdón no lo sabía, bueno entonces, debo darle a usted la noticia, Hermione Granger está embarazada.

Draco se quedó atónito, sólo atinó a sentarse a un costado de la castaña que dormía plácidamente, su cabeza era un sin fin de suposiciones, una sola vez se habían amado ¿como era posible que quedara embarazada? ,- la medimaga lo sacó de sus pensamientos-,

-Señor Malfoy, ¿usted es el padre del bebé verdad?,

-sí lo soy,

-pero Weasley…?

Draco fue terminante, no podía permitir que la medimaga dudara, - Weasley, nada Granger solo estuvo conmigo, cuando estuvimos juntos ella era…

-no me explique nada, dijo Pomfrey, ya entendí, entonces ¿usted le dice la buena noticia a ella?,

El rubio pensó unos minutos, como decirle a Hermione lo que pasaba si ella ni siquiera había roto el noviazgo con el pobretón,

-madame Pomfrey, dijo solícito, necesito que me prometa que ella no lo sabrá por el momento, en realidad necesito que nadie se entere por el momento, es una cuestión de seguridad, a decir verdad no quiero que H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e –siseo costándole llamarla por el nombre- se haga problema por nada,

Pomfrey reflexionó el pedido del chico, después de todo si él era el padre, sabría cual era el momento justo para que Granger se enterara,

-esta bien, pero McGonagal se tiene que enterar,

-de acuerdo, murmuró el chico viendo como la medimaga se retiraba de la habitación,

Draco se agarró la cabeza con las manos, un hijo pensaba- y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa al imaginarse a él con un pequeño o pequeña en los brazos, pero la sonrisa se desdibujaba al imaginarse a Voldemort, a Lucius o a cualquier mortio, tras su bebe, ahí comprendía lo vivido por los padres de Potty y lo vivido por su propia madre, se sentía impotente, por primera vez pensaba con el corazón y eso dolía demasiado, también derivó su pensamiento hacia Granger, -merlín ni siquiera nos llamamos por el nombre- que sentiría cuando se entere, ella estuvo con él pensando que era el pobretón, y ¿si no lo quiere?, ¿si no quiere al bebe? él se lo llevaría, pero era ilógico pensar que Granger, -Hermione, tenía que acostumbrarse al nombre- no quisiera a un bebe, ella al que no querría seria a él, la cabeza parecía estallarle cuando la castaña despertó,

-Malfoy, ¿qué me paso?

-nada, ya estas bien, estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts, solo que no comes bien, le dijo regañándola,

-¿entonces puedo irme?, dijo levantándose,

-no, la retuvo el rubio obligándola a acostarse de nuevo,

-pero…si ya estoy bien,

En eso entra la medimaga,

-veo que ya despertó Granger,

-sí me siento muy bien dijo la chica,

-bueno entonces dejaré pasar a sus amigos que ya me volvieron loca con preguntas, dijo la medimaga, Harry y Ron entraron al minuto,

Ambos chicos al entrar besaron a la castaña, pero el beso de Ron fue directo a la boca de su novia, luego se sentaron en la cama.

Al ver la forma en que se saludaban Draco que se había alejado y sentado en una silla se puso de pie, más cuando Pomfrey le clavó la mirada, pero el rubio sabía que no podía quejarse, Hermione se puso algo nerviosa y miró a Draco que a su vez la fulminaba con sus grises ojos, era evidente que tenía que hablar, Ron también percibió que algo pasaba, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido y se limitaba a jugar con los mechones rebeldes que a la castaña le caían por la cara, Draco no aguantó más y se fue, la medimaga entonces decidió ir de inmediato con McGonagal,

Draco caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, casi iba corriendo, su cabeza era un sin fin de ideas y su corazón latía a mil, tenia rabia, por que Hermione no alejó al pobretón, mas bien lo dejó dejo que hiciera lo que quería, por que lo dejaba jugar con el cabello, tal vez para darle celos, si era así lo había conseguido, de pronto alguien lo llamó,

-Draco, ven

El rubio se dio vuelta iba tan concentrado que no la había visto,

-madre, ¿esta usted bien?, dijo abrazándola,

-sí Draco ¿y tú',

El rubio miró al piso, tenía que desahogarse y que mejor que confiar en su madre, en la única persona que lo quería de verdad,

-madre vamos a esa aula vacía que tengo que contarle algo, necesito su ayuda,

Narcisa, sin decir nada lo siguió, era muy extraño que Draco le pidiera ayuda, ni en los peores momentos el chico confiaba en ella abiertamente,

-¿que pasa Draco?,

-madre usted sabe de la conexión mágica con Granger, yo me hice pasar por Weasley,

-sí vi como te lanzaban crucius…

-eso ya pasó, pero al hacerme pasar por él intimé con Hermione, y ella está embarazada,

Narcisa se sentó de golpe, Draco pensó que se desplomaría nunca imaginó que su madre reaccionaría tan mal, estaba pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza,

-Draco no debe saberlo nadie, nadie debe saber que el bebe de Granger es tu hijo,

-lo se, pero nos iremos algo haremos, yo quiero a ese bebe, afirmó el rubio,

-por supuesto que sí, hijo, lo que yo digo es que Lucius no debe saberlo,

-que ocurre madre, usted no se pondría así por nada,

-es que él es el heredero del poder de los Malfoy, y Lucius lo querrá matar en cuanto se entere,

-no madre, eso no puede ser él no es el heredero, la profecía dice que el heredero de los Malfoy es el primer nieto de Leónidas Malfoy o sea mi abuelo, madre yo soy el primer nieto,

-no Draco, hay algo que tú no sabes Lucius Malfoy, no es tu padre, tu verdadero padre es Leónidas.

Capitulo 28

-que ocurre madre, usted no se pondría así por nada,

-es que él es el heredero del poder de los Malfoy, y Lucius lo querrá matar en cuanto se entere,

-no madre, eso no puede ser él no es el heredero, la profecía dice que el heredero de los Malfoy es el primer nieto de Leónidas Malfoy o sea mi abuelo, madre yo soy el primer nieto,

-no Draco, hay algo que tú no sabes Lucius Malfoy, no es tu padre, tu verdadero padre es Leónidas.

Draco no podía dar crédito a lo escuchado, se tomó la cabeza con la mano, si a alguien odiaba más que a Lucius ese era Leónidas a quien siempre había llamado abuelo,

-¿Qué dices madre no puede ser?,

-lo siento Draco, es la verdad, Lucius es tu medio hermano, por eso nunca se preocupó por matarte, si tú hubieras sido el heredero no estarías vivo hijo, créeme,

-¿pero ustedes están casados?, dijo el rubio clamando verdad,

-sí hijo, te diré toda la verdad, dijo Narcisa y empezó a relatar su historia,

Estábamos en Hogwarts, era el séptimo año, Lucius empezó a insinuarse, a mí me gustaba de siempre, pero parecía tan arrogante, tan lindo y tan cruel, créeme que las mujeres por lo menos las que son como yo, siempre creemos que el amor todo lo cambia, gran error, dijo murmurando, él parecía enamorado y yo le creí, una noche había una gran recepción en casa de los Malfoy dónde concurriría todos los magos del ministerio era una gala muy importante, y Lucius iba a anunciar su casamiento y presentar a su prometida, Leónidas el padre de Lucius, iba a mostrar en sociedad a su futura nuera, la cuestión es que a Leónidas no le gustaba como nuera, él quería a mi hermana Bellatrix, decía que yo no tenía sangre en las venas que ella sí era toda una mujer, Lucius no se llevaba bien con el padre y creo que por darle la contra esa noche ante todos me presentó a mí como su novia, yo ajena a todo no sabía que Leónidas no me quería yo estaba feliz creía que esa era la mejor noche de mi vida, cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar Leónidas me mandó a llamar y yo fui sin saber hasta unas habitación en las mazmorras de la mansión, cuando llegué el maldito me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mí y allí mismo me empezó a violar, -Narcisa no podía seguir con el relato su voz se quebraba y lloraba como nunca Draco la había visto llorar,

-malditos, madre no llore, no me diga más,

-no Draco es importante que sepas todo, cuando Lucius me empezó a buscar y me encontró siendo abusada por su padre, me despreció, dijo que él no era plato de segunda y nunca me toco, Leónidas lo obligó a casarse conmigo por que era lo anunciado al ministerio y cuando se dieron cuenta de mi embarazo resolvieron decir que eras hijo de Lucius, si no hubiera aceptado te hubieran matado hijo, Lucius nunca me hizo su mujer él anduvo con toda perra que se le cruzara, quería al heredero, pero nunca pudo embarazar a nadie luego de mucho tiempo me enteré que no podía tener hijos, por eso te digo que si se sabe que tú tienes un heredero lo matará,

Draco se abrazó a su madre, lo que le había contado era terrible,

-tranquila madre, tú de ahora en más vives conmigo, no dejaré que te hagan más daño ni a ti ni a Granger, ni al bebe,

Cuando nombró a la castaña recordó que hacía un rato que se había ido,

-madre, ven conmigo la conexión mágica, le dijo

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería,

-dónde te metiste, Malfoy, Hermione te necesita, dijo un furioso Ron,

Draco sin responderle entró la castaña estaba respirando dificultosamente,

-Malfoy, viniste,

-claro, disculpa me distraje, dijo acostándose al lado de la chica y murmurando en el oído,

Hermione sonrió, se veía tan linda,

-hablaste con el pelirrojo, le preguntó mirándola a los ojos,

-bueno sí hablamos, pero…

-no terminaste con él,

-no me pareció, oportuno, dijo cohibida,

-pero tú me gustas mucho, Hermione, ya lo sabes y no quiero compartirte con ese,

-ese es el problema, solo te gusto para pasar el rato,

Draco comprendió que tenía que ser más amoroso si quería que ella terminara con el pobretón,

-mira Hermione,- dijo costándole llamarla por el nombre-, tu me gustas, es decir yo te quiero y quiero que seas mía, quiero que seamos novios,

El chico la besó de manera muy cariñosa, jugaba delicadamente con los labios de la castaña, ella se sentía vibrar y estaba muy emocionada, Malfoy le había propuesto que fueran novios y ella realmente quería al rubio,

- tengo que hablar con Ron, volvió a afirmar

-hazlo en seguida,

Luego de un rato…

Ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería ya que la castaña estaba dada de alta,

Cuando iban por un pasillo Hermione se detuvo en seco

Ron estaba besándose apasionadamente con Lavander,

-te lo dije, dijo Draco, con una amplia sonrisa,


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 29

Luego de un rato…

Ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería ya que la castaña estaba dada de alta,

Cuando iban por un pasillo Hermione se detuvo en seco

Ron estaba besándose apasionadamente con Lavander,

-te lo dije, dijo Draco, con una amplia sonrisa,

Hermione no podía reaccionar, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas,

-no voy a llorar, se decía mentalmente, no lo haré, sin embargo gotones de lágrimas caían de sus ojos de miel, Draco la miraba decepcionado, -todavía lo ama, pensaba, sigue enamorada de ese imbécil,

Ron que se había alejado unos centímetros de su amante para respirar gira su cabeza y ve a la castaña,

-Herms, yo…

-no digas nada Ron, no me merecía esto, por supuesto lo nuestro ha terminado, -dijo Hermione sollozando pero alto y claro, luego salió corriendo, y Draco salió corriendo detrás de ella,

El pelirrojo se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos,

-¿qué le pasa a Hermione?, preguntó Harry que terminaba de llegar y había visto salir huyendo a su amiga,

-ella estaba en la enfermería, no pensé que saldría tan rápido, decía Ron muy abatido,

-¿te vió con ella? Preguntó el ojiverde indignado, -te dije que no la engañaras, tú como pudiste…

-ya Harry, ya sé que …

-bueno cariño, tú no sabías cómo sacártela de encima, ¿no? Eso me decías siempre, no fue la mejor forma pero…

-no seas estúpida Lavander, los hombres siempre le dicen eso a las amantes, -le dijo Harry totalmente irritado,

-pero Ron tú me afirmaste…

El pelirrojo miró a los dos y se fue sin decir nada, Harry salió tratando de encontrar a su amiga y Lavander se quedó mirando sin poder creer todo lo pasado,

Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo, Draco la seguía de cerca asombrado de lo fuerte que corría su castañita, al llegar a cerca de las mazmorras se paró frente a una estatua y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, el rubio no sabía que hacer, pero esa congoja seguramente no le haría bien a su hijo, además hacía mucho que no se conectaban y ya la veía demasiado agitada, así que prefirió enfrentar la situación,

-Hermione, no quiero que llores más, le dijo de una manera firme pero dulce al mismo tiempo,

La chica se sobresaltó no se había dado cuenta que la había seguido,

-Malfoy …yo…

-no quiero que digas nada, tampoco quiero que sigas corriendo, creo que no estoy en buen estado físico, le dijo sonriendo,

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír, se veía tan lindo Draco siendo amable,

-además, tú ya no lo quieres, ¿o sí?, -le dijo llevándola a un aula vacía y acercándose a la castaña para murmurarle en el oído-, por que creí entender que ibas a cortar con él, para salir con cierto rubio apuesto y muy sexy que además es muy inteligente… y gracias a Merlín tiene que estar las 24 horas del día acompañándote,

La castaña, dejó de llorar, más bien ahora estaba preocupada por la reacción que todo su cuerpo le daba al estremecerse, cada vez que Draco se acercaba,

-Dime Hermione, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?,

-me llamaste por mi nombre, dijo tratando de esquivar la respuesta,

-sí hace rato que eres Hermione para mí, pero no me contestaste, ¿quieres ser mi novia?,

Esta vez Draco la arrinconó contra la pared, sentía el cuerpo de la chica estremecerse, lo que le resultaba raro a él, gran entendido en la materia, era el por que si se notaba que a ella le gustaba, por que era tan esquiva para dejarse querer, sin embargo Draco no le dio tregua y clavó sus ojos grises en los miel de ella,

Hermione no pudo más que ceder,

-sí Malfoy, quiero, pero por favor no te burles de mí, yo sé que tienes miles de chicas detrás de ti y no puedo creer que quieras estar conmigo, es ilógico…

-por que analizas tanto…le dijo y cuando la chica iba a contestar el rubio la empezó a besar dulce y cariñosamente,

-y me llamas Draco, estamos,

-sí, dijo ella que se dejaba besar, el chico le comía la boca era imposible para él dejar de saborear los dulces labios de la castaña, ella estaba extasiada al oler el perfume varonil y mentolado de su sexy amante, ambos estaban entregados al deseo cuando escuchan gritar,

-Hermione, Hermione, dónde estas,

La castaña se separa de golpe del rubio, -es Harry, dice asustada, yo no debí,

Pero Draco no la deja terminar de hablar, la arrincona contra la pared, le tapa la boca con la mano y le susurra en el oído, tranquila, no nos va a encontrar y siguieron besándose olvidándose por completo de Potter.

Capitulo 30

La castaña se separa de golpe del rubio, -es Harry, dice asustada, yo no debí,

Pero Draco no la deja terminar de hablar, la arrincona contra la pared, le tapa la boca con la mano y le susurra en el oído, tranquila, no nos va a encontrar y siguieron besándose olvidándose por completo de Potter.

Abrazados se fueron hacia el gran comedor ya que era la hora de la cena y tenían mucho apetito,

-Herms te encuentras bien, dijo Harry que iba corriendo al encuentro de la castaña,

-sí Harry, ya estoy mejor, dijo la castaña avergonzada mirando al rubio que se reía abiertamente,

-¿y ese idiota de que se ríe?, le preguntó el ojiverde cuando Draco se fue al encuentro de Narcisa,

- por nada, dijo esquiva y totalmente colorada,

-yo ya sabía que Ron me engañaba, Malfoy me lo había dicho es que cuando tomaba la poción multijugos, no solo ella lo acosaba, también otras de las que yo creía mis amigas, dijo muy apenada, pero ya hemos roto lo poco que teníamos, creo que hubiera sido mejor me hubiera dicho que no me quería,

-pero el te quiere, dijo Harry susurrando,

-no, eso no cierto si me hubiera querido no me engañaba, hubiera tratado de intimar conmigo no con todas las que se le cruzaban, dijo la castaña ofuscada,

Harry se quedo tan desconcertado que no se atrevió a contradecirla en el fondo sabía que la castaña tenía razón, auque le era extraño que fuera tan explícita y tan sincera,

En otro extremo del pasillo Narcisa hablaba con su hijo…

-Draco tienes que lograr que todos crean que el hijo es de Weasley,

-¿Que? Yo no voy a hacer eso, no lo haré,

-pero hijo, es por el bien del niño, por lo menos hasta que puedan irse o derrotar a Voldemort,

Draco de repente empezó a agarrarse el brazo, la marca tenebrosa estaba activa llamando a todos los miembros al encuentro del amo,

-¿Draco te está llamando el maldito?, seguro quieren atraparnos, sabrán que estamos acá tal vez ataquen Hogwarts,

-tranquila madre, decía el rubio con una mueca de dolor,

-sí pero, tienes que decirle a Hermione del niño, prométeme que se lo dirás,

-sí madre decía tomándose el brazo, que se notaba cuanto le dolía,

La castaña que miraba la escena mientras Harry le hablaba se despidió del ojiverde y fue a donde estaba el rubio,

-¿Qué pasa Draco?, le dijo asustada,

-el maldito está convocando a sus súbditos, por suerte mi madre no fue marcada con esto, a propósito Hermione, me encanta que me llames por mi nombre,

Hermione se ruborizó y Narcisa se sonrió,

-madre nos vamos a comer por que estamos muertos de hambre, le dijo el rubio tomando a la castaña del hombro,

-de acuerdo pero luego hijo tienes que ir a ver a McGonagal, me había olvidado de decírtelo,

-de acuerdo madre luego pasamos por ahí,

-ve tu solo, ella no me mencionó a Granger,

-Hermione, madre, llámala Hermione,

-sí hijo, así lo haré,

Ambos chicos se fueron para el comedor, cuando llegaron empezaron a comer, de golpe la castaña se detiene y se va corriendo,

-¿Hermione, a dónde vas?, le preguntó el chico,

Pero la castaña no le contestó…

Capitulo 31

Ambos chicos se fueron para el comedor, cuando llegaron empezaron a comer, de golpe la castaña se detiene y se va corriendo,

-¿Hermione, a dónde vas?, le preguntó el chico,

Pero la castaña no le contestó…

Hermione corrió hasta el baño de mujeres dónde entró de golpe directo a la pileta sin poder contener el vómito,

Draco fue corriendo detrás de ella al llegar al baño golpeo,

-Hermione, estas bien,

La chica no contestaba,

-si no contestas, voy a entrar, gritó mas fuerte el rubio,

Como la chica seguía sin contestar Draco entró,

-degenerado!!, dijo una chica de 2º año al ver que el rubio pasaba por su lado, Draco la miró con su mejor cara de mortio, y la chica se fue de inmediato,

-¿Hermione, estas bien?, le preguntó cuando la encontró,

-sólo estoy mal del estómago, me debe haber caído mal la comida, pero Draco cómo entraste es el baño de mujeres, le dijo retando al chico,

-bueno tu no salías y sabes que yo no cumplo demasiado las reglas, le dijo con su típica sonrisa seductora,

-pero había una chica, dijo asustada Hermione,

-no te preocupes, ya se fue,

-¿Qué le dijiste? Le reclamó,

-sólo la miré, dijo con cara de buenito,

-me imagino, concluyó Hermione,

-castañita si estas mejor, tenemos que hablar, le dijo Draco,

Ambos chicos salieron del baño y fueron hacia la habitación de Draco ya que el rubio no permitiría que la chica estuviera en la suya,

-¿Draco, Trajiste mis cosas a tu habitación?

-claro, no volverás a separarte de mí,

Hermione se quedó callada, ella no quería ilusionarse con más nadie, luego de lo de Ron, pero el rubio decía cada cosa que su corazón latía a mil por hora,

-castañita, espérame acá n-o t-e v-a-l-l-a-s, que yo voy a ver que quiere McGonagall, de acuerdo,

-de acuerdo, dijo Hermione,

Draco se fue y la castaña se quedó pensando en el rubio, tan distinto al Draco que conocía, lejos del padre y de todo lo que significaba Voldemort, Draco era otra persona, Hermione creía que la conexión mágica tenía algo que ver en eso, ¿y si cuando terminara esa conexión todo volvía a ser como antes, no resistiría que Draco volviera a insultarla, volviera a llamarla sangre sucia sin proponérselo se encontró llorando sin poder dejar de hacerlo…

-buenas noches, señor Malfoy,

-señora McGonagall, usted me mandó a llamar,

-sí, iré directo a la cuestión, Pomfrey me dijo del embarazo de Hermione, y su madre me acaba de confesar que el bebe es el descendiente directo de la magia Malfoy, y usted sabe que esa magia puede ser usada para el bien o usada para el mal, si el señor tenebroso se entera de eso yo creo que tratarán de adueñarse de su hijo para dominarlo y con él dominar el poder de su magia, usted sabe que es una de las magias más poderosas, incluso se compara con la del mismo lord Voldemort, usted inmediatamente tiene que hablar con Hermione y explicarle todo, tienen que decir que ese bebe es de otro no suyo,

-pero…

-comprendo su situación pero tendrá que ser así,

Draco se fue totalmente ofuscado, entendía todo pero también sabía que Weasley se iba a aprovechar de la situación y él quería ver al pelirrojo lejos de su castañita,

Al llegar a la habitación,

-¿Hermione, estuviste llorando?, preguntó al verla,

-no, es….

-no habrás llorado por que "ese" te engañó,

-no, Draco es que…

-mira no me importa si lloras por él, le dijo totalmente furioso, porque tú eres mía, sabes mía y estas embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

Capitulo 32

-no habrás llorado por que "ese" te engañó,

-no, Draco es que…

-mira no me importa si lloras por él, le dijo totalmente furioso, porque tú eres mía, sabes mía y estas embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, apenas entendía lo que le había dicho, pero todo concordaba, sus vómitos y cómo se sentía en los últimos días,

-¿vamos a tener un hijo? Preguntó en un murmullo,

Draco sabía que se había extralimitado, diciéndoselo de esa manera, se tomó la cabeza con la mano, corriendo un mechón rubio que tenía sobre el rostro,

-perdona no debí decírtelo así, es que me encuentro con muchas presiones y a veces, me enfurezco y…

La castaña trataba de asimilar lo que el rubio le decía, estaba presionado, seguramente por McGonagal que lo obligaba a estar con ella, y ahora el embarazo,

-no quieres a mi bebe!!, -afirmó en un murmullo Hermione, la chica estaba segura que para su acompañante ella era una carga difícil de soportar, no por nada estaba tan agobiado-,

Draco se acercó lo más que pudo a ella,

-¿Qué, dices?, claro que lo quiero, es mío, al igual que tú,

-pero me dijiste que te estaban presionando, dijo la castaña lagrimeando,

-yo no dije que el bebe fuera una presión, por Merlín Hermione, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo te quiero, a tí y ahora al niño,

-Hermione lloraba, -era tan hermoso lo que Draco le había dicho que no podía dejar de llorar,

-tú lloras porque no soy el pobretón, dijo Draco furioso a punto de irse, es que él como Malfoy que era no podía entender por que la castaña no estaba rendida a sus pies como cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts, había usado todas sus armas seductoras y la ingrata seguía llorando por "ese",

El rubio estaba a punto de irse cuando escucha entre hipos,

-no lloro por Ron, "hip", lloro de felicidad, "hip",por que estoy contenta "hip",que me dijiste que me querías "hip", y que quieres a mi bebe "hip",

-mujeres!! Si estas contenta ¿por que sigues llorando?, le dijo sentándose cerca de ella y limpiándole la cara de las lágrimas con un hechizo,

-no se "hip", no se por que lloro, "hip" creo que lloro por que "hip" "hip", yo también te quiero "hip",

Draco no lo podía creer por fin le dujo que lo quería, tomó a la chica de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, ambos terminaron sobre la cama besándose una y otra vez, Draco besaba las lágrimas de la chica que seguían cayendo,

-ya, castañita, ya no llores más, el bebe se va a asustar va a pensar que estamos peleando,

-tienes razón, dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas procuraré no llorar más,

El rubio sonrió,

-así me gusta, que siempre me des la razón, dijo con su seductora sonrisa,

Hermione se rió,

-debo estar espantosamente fea, después de tanto….

-tu siempre estas hermosa, le dijo Draco volviéndola a besar,

-dime Draco, quien te presiona si no somos el bebe y yo,

El rubio se puso serio,

-te contaré todo pero tienes que prometerme que me harás caso, es por el bien tuyo y de nuestro hijo, no puedo vivir tranquilo si ustedes están en peligro,

Hermione se sentó en la cama y empezó a escuchar todo lo que le contaba el rubio, no podía creer…

-cómo tu padre no es Lucius,

-no es o mi hermanastro, o mi padrastro lo que más te guste, dijo con una mueca que quería ser sonrisa,

Mi hermanastro porque somos los dos hijos de Leónidas, el que yo creía mi abuelo, y padrastro por que el maldito auque obligado está casado con mi madre,

-no lo puedo creer, por Merlín, pobre Narcisa,

-sí, mi madre es la víctima de todo esto,

-y tú también, dijo la castaña,

-escucha mi amor, le dijo dándole un besito en la nariz, nuestro hijo por ser el primer nieto de Leónidas Malfoy, es quien hereda el poder mágico de la dinastía Malfoy, es un poder sólo comparado con el de Voldemort, por lo cual cuando Potty con nuestra ayuda venza a señor tenebroso, sólo quedará un poder supremo, nuestro bebe, si no logramos matar a Lucius y ellos se enteran de nuestro hijo querrán apoderarse de él para utilizarlo como arma en contra de todo el que no este de acuerdo con ellos, tenemos que proteger al bebe hasta que cumpla sus once años, igual que Dumbledor protegió a Potty,

-yo no me quiero alejar de él, no dejaré a mi bebe, dijo muy asustada Hermy,

-no, tranquila, esa no es la idea, la idea es que nadie sepa que es un Malfoy,

-te alejarás de nosotros, dijo empezando a lagrimear,

-no, tampoco, solo le pondremos otro padre, hasta que venzamos a voldemort y Lucius,

-¿diremos que el padre es otra persona?, preguntó Hermione,

-sí, solo unos pocos saben la verdad,

-¿diremos que es de Ron?, preguntó la castaña,

-jamás, ya se lo dije a McGonagal quiero al pelirrojo a diez cuadras de distancia de vos, y quien se haga pasar por tu marido estará en permanente contacto, no soportaría que fuera ese,

-¿y quien entonces? Harry está de novio con Ginny todos saben…

-Potty tampoco,

-¿y quién entonces?,

-Zabini, sentenció, él es de mi confianza.

Capitulo 33

-jamás, ya se lo dije a McGonagal quiero al pelirrojo a diez cuadras de distancia de vos, y quien se haga pasar por tu marido estará en permanente contacto, no soportaría que fuera ese,

-¿y quien entonces? Harry está de novio con Ginny todos saben…

-Potty tampoco,

-¿y quién entonces?,

-Zabini, sentenció, él es de mi confianza.

-¿quéeeee? No puede ser, si yo apenas si he cruzado tres palabras con Zabini,

-lo se, por eso lo elegí a él,

-pero nadie va a creer que el bebe es de Zabini, si yo…

-tranquila castañita, yo me encargaré que se lo crean, además puedo vigilar a Bleise de cerca, es justo lo que necesitamos, -dijo el rubio muy contento con su ocurrencia-, -la castaña lo miraba con cara de asustada, evidentemente Draco estaba feliz con la elección pero ella iba a tener que fingir con una persona que ni siquiera conocía un poco, con Ron hubiera sido distinto…

-ven, castañita, vamos que ya es hora de cenar y tenemos que hablar con Zabini,

-ahora, dijo asustada,

-ente lo antes posible mejor,

Draco agarró a la chica y se fueron hacia el gran comedor, al llegar encontraron a Ron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, a su lado estaba Harry con Ginny, y muy sentada del otro lado del pelirrojo se encontraba Lavander,

-parece que tu pelirrojo, se olvidó bien rápido de su anterior novia, dijo el rubio con ponzoña,

Ambos fueron hacia la mesa de Slytherim, Draco se sentó al lado de la castaña y con Zabini del otro lado,

-Blaise, cambiemos el lugar, dijo el rubio,

-¿qué?

-has lo que te digo, sentenció Draco,

Blaise se paró y se sentó al lado de la castaña,

-tómala del hombro,

-¿que?, repitió el moreno,

-que la abraces tarado, o tengo que repetirte todo, dijo ya de mal talante,

-no entiendo que es lo que te traes, Malfoy,

- no tienes que entender, tú has lo que te digo, que ya te voy a explicar,

-Pansy, ven conmigo, dijo el rubio ante la mirada de Hermione que le clavaba sus ojos miel,

Pansy se sentó sin chistar del otro lado de Draco, escuchen ustedes los que les voy a decir, a partir de hoy, tú Pansy serás nuevamente mi novia oficial, -la morena sonrió-, y tú Zabini serás oficialmente el novio de Hermione,

-pero si Granger…

-no me importa que no conozcas a mi castañita, sólo tienes que actuar bien, todos deben saber que son novios, y no te pases de listo, ¿entendido?… y Zabini, no la llames Granger se llama Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, dijo el moreno y pasó confianzudamente el brazo por el hombro de una castaña estática que no hacía mas que mirar como Draco abrazaba a Pansy…

Blaise tampoco estaba muy feliz con la manera en que Draco intimaba con la morena, él había sido testigo de toda la relación que ambos chicos habían vivido, auque sabía que había sido una relación forzada por Lucius, él que siempre había estado enamorado de la morena estaba feliz al ver que Draco parecía estar realmente enamorado de Granger, dejándole el camino libre, y ahora le salía con esto… pero le dio de su propia medicina así que empezó a hacerle arrumacos a la castaña, Hermione ni corta ni perezosa, decidió también ella pagarle con igual moneda así que respondía efusivamente a las caricias del moreno,

-ven castañita, siéntate en mis piernas, dijo Blaise imitando una postura que Draco siempre utilizaba con Pansy,

Hermione se levantó y lo hizo con una sugestiva sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de Draco,

Pero no solo el rubio estaba perplejo, desde la mesa de enfrente un grupo de Gryffindor la miraba sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

Capitulo 34

-ven castañita, siéntate en mis piernas, dijo Blaise imitando una postura que Draco siempre utilizaba con Pansy,

Hermione se levantó y lo hizo con una sugestiva sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de Draco,

Pero no solo el rubio estaba perplejo, desde la mesa de enfrente un grupo de Gryffindor la miraba sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

Ron se levantó como un rayo y fue directo hacia la mesa de loa Slytherim…

-Hermione ¿Qué haces con ese?

-y a ti que te importa, contestó la castaña,

El pelirrojo que estaba indignado le siguió la pelea,

-¿a mí que me importa?, y tú eres la que me hacía sentir mal, tú que antes andabas con ese, -dijo señalando a Draco- y ahora con la otra serpiente, me das nauseas,

Draco estaba que explotaba, cómo se atreve, a tratar así a Hermione…

-tú no le hables así a mi novia, dijo Zabini resuelto,

-¿tú novia?, dijo Ron, ¿novia de cuantos? Tu n-o-v-i-a resultó ser una perra,

Blaise se levanto de inmediato pero al tener a la castaña en las rodillas no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el que sí saltó como si fuera impulsado por una fuerza superior fue Draco y de un derechazo justo en la mandíbula dejo al pelirrojo tumbado en el piso,

Cuando se pudo incorporar fue directo a vengarse de Malfoy, pero no contaba con que Hermione se interpusiera cubriendo al rubio, Ron detuvo el golpe,

-Ronny, gritó Lavandery fue en su ayuda, también fueron a ayudarlo Harry y Ginny,

-eso le pasa por ser irrespetuoso con mi novia, dijo Blaise,

Draco miró a la castaña que estaba lagrimeando,

-Hermione no quiero que te interpongas, reprochó el rubio,

-lo siento no puedo dejar de hacerlo, dijo la castaña consternada,

Harry y Ginny llevaron al aturdido pelirrojo hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor, todo el comedor estaba cuchicheando lo ocurrido,

-cómo fuiste capaz de decir eso de Hermione, le reprochaba Ginny,

-es que no me pude contener, afirmó el pelirrojo, mira, Malfoy también está con ella sino no me hubiera pegado,

-estas equivocado Ron, acuérdate que ellos tienen la conexión mágica, dijo Harry,

-sí pero ella es quien tiene que defenderlo, y en este caso fue él, afirmó Ron despechado,

Hermione seguía sentada en las piernas del moreno, quien de una manera paternal al ver lo angustiada que se había quedado la chica le acariciaba el cabello, cosa que no le gustó nada a Draco,

-Zabini no te pases, le susurró el rubio,

El moreno que tenía todo a su favor, lo miró con una risita socarrona,

-Draco, se supone que tengo que hacerlo de una manera creíble, además tu novia es tan dulce, que me dan ganas de…

-Zabini, sabes donde te guardas las ganas…le dijo siseando

-amigo me extraña, dijo el moreno, la castañita te tiene de los pelos,

-Zabini, no le digas castañita, al menos no sino hay nadie presente para escucharte, porque soy capaz…

-amigo, yo no me propaso con tu novia tú no lo hagas con la mía, dijo señalando a la morena,

-por Merlín, Blaise, sabes que somos como hermanos,

-oh sí, yo soy el tío de Herms,

-no le digas Herms…

-esta bien, "Granger", luego como quieres que me acuerde de llamarla por el nombre, se quejó el moreno,

Zabini le indicó a la chica que se sentara a la mesa porque la comida estaba servida, cuando ya habían terminando de comer, ya casi no había alumnado en el comedor, y cuando estaban a punto de irse para las habitaciones se escucha un ¡plop!! Y ante el asombro de Zabini, la alegría de Hermione, el fastidio de Draco y el desconcierto de Pansy dentro de una burbuja apareció Edy el duende.

Capitulo 35

Zabini le indicó a la chica que se sentara a la mesa porque la comida estaba servida, cuando ya habían terminando de comer, ya casi no había alumnado en el comedor, y cuando estaban a punto de irse para las habitaciones se escucha un ¡plop!! Y ante el asombro de Zabini, la alegría de Hermione, el fastidio de Draco y el desconcierto de Pansy dentro de una burbuja apareció Edy el duende.

-Edy, gritó efusivamente la castaña,

El duende hizo explotar la burbuja y quedó parado sobre la mesa frente a la castaña,

-mi princesa, deseaba tanto verla, dijo un emocionado duende,

-que te trae por acá, ¿viniste solo a visitarnos?, dijo Hermione,

-no mi princesa te traigo noticias,

Draco empalideció recordaba que el maldito duende había prometido averiguar cómo liberarla de la conexión mágica, no sabía por que se sentía tan mal, era bueno liberar a su castañita de ese destino, pero el hecho que no lo necesitara más lo angustiaba, odiaba sentirse así, extrañaba al Malfoy frío y calculador al que nada ni nadie le importaba, pero ¿cómo alejarse de Hermione? Ya no podría hacerlo…

-noticias, ¿sobre las brujas escudos?,

-mi princesa, no hay manera visible de cortar esa conexión, Merlín no especificó como hacerlo, lo siento dijo Edy apenado,

-no te aflijas, ya me acostumbré a mi protegido, creo que si me liberara le extrañaría muchísimo,

El rubio sonrió y el duende bufó,

-¿qué noticias me tienes? Dijo la chica,

-se trata de la información,

-¿la del horrocrux?

-sí, dijo Edy en un murmullo, del que no debe ser nombrado,

-Voldemort, gritaron todos,

-shi!! Dijo Edy, cállense, -mi reina hablen bajito,

-perdona, Edy, es la emoción, dijo la castaña,

-dinos ya la información, reclamó Draco,

-pues no, dijo Edy, sólo le daré la información a mi princesa, y solo si ella me besa,

-Edy, eres un pedigüeño, dijo Hermione,

-un pervertido diría yo, agrego el rubio,

-y por que? Tiene que besar mi novia al duende, sostuvo Zabini,

-princesa tu eres novia de ese hombre,

-pues sí, dijo la castaña dudando,

-yo quiero mi beso, agregó Edy ,

-esta bien Hermione yo te doy permiso, dijo Blaise,

-Zabini, eres tonto o que? Gritó el rubio,

-me cae mucho mejor tu nuevo novio, le dijo Edy a la castaña,

-grrrrr gruñó Draco, y con un manotazo trato de agarrar al duende,

-todo sea por el Horrocrux dijo Zabini, mirando al rubio,

El moreno estaba asombrado ese duende era tan arrogante, tan altanero, tan parecido a Malfoy, que le gustaba que confrontaran, era una muestra de su irritable carácter reflejada en un hombrecito,

-ven acércate, dijo Hermione,

Edy se acercó y la chica lo besó, en los labios, fue un beso inocente, pero para el duende fue suficiente, y para Draco fue fatal,

-dime que es lo que sabes, preguntó la castaña coqueteando con el duende,

-sabes, princesa descubrí cual es el objeto personal que e-l- -q-u-e- -n-o- -d-e-b-e- -s-e-r- -n-o-m-b-r-a-d-o- convirtió en un Horrocrux,

-lo sabes, dijo Herms,

-lo sé, princesa,

-dime Edy,

-bueno princesa, el objeto del que no se separa nunca es sin duda su varita,

-¿su varita? Dijeron todos,

-claro como no lo pensé antes, decía la castaña con su característico gesto, de agarrarse la cabeza cuando descubría algo que para ella tenía que ser obvio,

-gracias Edy eres un genio, dijo la chica, dándole otro beso,

-mi princesa….

-Hermione tenemos que ir a ver a McGonagal, dijo Draco interrumpiendo a los tortolitos, es que Edy miraba con una fascinación a su castañita que tenía que alejarla rápidamente de ahí,

Hermione se despidió del duende prometiéndose volverse a ver pronto, la chica era alejada del gran comedor jalada por el rubio de una manera poco elegante, tanto Blaise como Pansy no podían ocultar su risa, y de esa manera se despidieron de Edy que desapareció con un ¡plop!!

Al llegar con McGonagall…

-estaba a punto de mandarlos a llamar, lamentablemente hemos recibido noticias de Snape, que no son buenas…

Capitulo 36

Al llegar con McGonagall…

-estaba a punto de mandarlos a llamar, lamentablemente hemos recibido noticias de Snape, que no son buenas…

Los chicos se sentaron en un sillón dónde les indicó la directora,

-¿que es lo que pasa?, preguntó el rubio,

-Señor Malfoy, Snape nos ha dicho que tanto Lucius como Voldemort, ha decidido atacar, es decir ellos pretenden atacar Hogwarts, porque están seguros que Potter se encuentra en el colegio, ellos pretenden llevar acabo la batalla final lo antes posible, Voldemort se ha enterado de la destrucción por parte de la orden de los otros Horrocruxes, por lo cual quiere esa batalla antes que se destruyan sus dos últimos Horrocruxes, el llevar a cabo esa batalla con Potter ahora le da ventaja, ya que según la profecía uno de los dos va a morir y si él tiene más vidas que Harry…

-lo entendemos, dijo Hermione, lo que Voldemort no sabe es que ya sabemos cuales son los Horrocruxes que faltan destruir,

-¿ya lo sabemos? ,dijo la directora completamente aliviada,

-sí, dijo Draco, uno sin duda es Nagini, la serpiente, y el otro hemos recibido información que se trata de la varita deL innombrable,

McGonagal se quedó muda,

-la información, nos la dio Edy el duende, dijo la castaña con orgullo,

-lo que no sabemos es cuan confiable puede ser ese duende, agregó ponzoñosamente el rubio,

-claro que es confiable, le retrucó la castaña,

-la varita de Voldemort, la varita de Voldemort, repetía la directora con una sonrisa en la boca,

-entonces es cuestión de que Potter y ustedes se vallan a un lugar seguro hasta poder planear la destrucción de esos dos Horcruxes,

-nosotros, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo,

-claro, dijo la directora, no llegué a decirles que Lucius luego de la deserción suya y de su madre, no descansará hasta vengarse por haberlo traicionado a él y a su amo,

-¿dónde iremos? Preguntó la castaña,

-seguramente a Grimmauld Place, ustedes saben que ahora es propiedad de Potter,

-¿pero todos quienes? Preguntó Draco,

-los dos Weasley, Zabini, Parkinson, Potter por supuesto, ustedes dos y algún otro miembro de la orden,

-pero… Zabini?…

-ustedes saben que deben seguir fingiendo que el bebe es de Zabini, ya que ninguno de ustedes está preparado para oclumancia y si alguno es capturado, mejor que no sepan nada, sólo ustedes cuatro hablo de Parkinson, Zabini y ustedes, pueden saberlo,

-pero si nace mi bebe y es rubio nadie va a creer que es de Blaise, dijo apenada la castaña,

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de hacer un hechizo para que parezca negrito, dijo Draco con maldad,

-pues será un morocho muy guapo, le dijo la chica enojada por la agresividad con que hablaba el rubio,

-bueno chicos pueden retirarse mañana a primera hora parten a Grimmauld Place,

Luego me encargaré de avisarle a Potter y los Weasley, ustedes háganlo con Zabini y Parkinson,

-esta bien dijeron los chicos y se fueron,

Por el pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras…

-mierda!! Tener que ir con todos esos, se quejaba el rubio,

-no se por que te quejas tanto, le dijo la castaña, a Zabini lo elegiste vos y ahora te quejas,

-elegí a Zabini por que no había otro mejor, si hubieran estado Goyle, Crabbe, cualquiera de ellos era mi candidato, sentenció Draco,

- eres de lo peor, se quejó la chica,

Pero hermione no pudo seguir peleando ya que sufrió un mareo tan fuerte que cayó desplomada al piso ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

Capitulo 37

-elegí a Zabini por que no había otro mejor, si hubieran estado Goyle, Crabbe, cualquiera de ellos era mi candidato, sentenció Draco,

- eres de lo peor, se quejó la chica,

Pero hermione no pudo seguir peleando ya que sufrió un mareo tan fuerte que cayó desplomada al piso ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

-Hermione, grito el rubio y la alzó llevándola a la enfermería,

Minutos después,

Ya estaba Zabini y Pansy a quienes mandaron a llamar, cuando sale madame Pomfrey llama al moreno para darle el parte médico,

-señor Zabini, puede venir, llamó la medimaga,

Blaise fue de inmediato y Draco fue atrás de él,

-señor Malfoy usted no puede venir, dijo con enojo Pomfrey, ya que pensaba que el rubio le había mentido referente a su supuesta paternidad,

-disculpe, pero yo tengo que ir,

-esta bien, por lo de la conexión mágica sólo por eso lo dejo pasar,

La medimaga no entendía nada, era o no era el padre del bebe,

Ambos chicos entraron y vieron a la castaña ya repuesta acostada en una de las camas,

Draco avanzó y sin mediar palabra la besó delante de todos,

-pero que pasa acá, dijo la medimaga, -¿Quién es el novio, quien es el padre del chico?

-yo soy ambas cosas, dijo el rubio, pero ni Voldemort ni Lucius puede enterarse,

-lo siento, dijo la medimaga, bueno la señora Granger se desmayó solo por el embarazó fue una bajada de presión,

El moreno miró a la castaña y le sonrió,

-Draco, cuida a mi novia, que no me tengan que estar llamando, que tanto Pansy como yo nos asustamos he?

-lo haré por ti, le dijo sonriendo el rubio, ahora vete eres mas molesto que el duende,

Hermione sonreía estaba feliz, ver pelear a esos dos la ponía de buen humor,

-castañita cuando te den el alta tendremos que ir a Grimmauld Place, necesitamos estar un poco tranquilo y no creo que con todos tus "amigos" lo logremos, por eso quiero proponerte algo,

-esta bien Draco, dime,

-quiero que antes que nazca el niño, nos casemos,¿Hermione, quieres casarte con migo?

Hermione se quedó seria mirando al rubio a los ojos, en ese momento ingresó Madame Pomfrey…

-ya está de alta Señora Granger, puede irse cuando quiera,

La castaña tomó su ropa y se fue a cambiar, Draco se quedó esperándola-mierda, porque tuvieron que interrumpirnos, pensaba-,

-vamos, dijo Hermione, y agarró a Draco de la mano y ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería,

El rubio iba pensando que la castaña no le había contestado y siquiera parecía querer hacerlo, por lo cual la paró en medio del pasillo…

-Hermione, no me contestaste, quiero que nos casemos, le afirmó,

-bueno, dijo la chica dando rodeos, es que yo no me quiero casar con vos, le dijo,

-¿Qué?, preguntó el chico totalmente desconcertado, Granger, vamos a tener un hijo, y no te quieres casar, si yo…

La chica no lo dejó seguir,

-Malfoy, yo no creo que tú estés enamorado de mí, mas bien creo que te sientes obligado por tu madre y McGonagal, y no quiero casarme con alguien que no me quiere,

-tu no sabes nada, yo te quiero, lo que pasa es que tú sigues enamorada de la comadreja, gritaba el rubio,

-no es cierto, además no grites, que pueden enterarse…

-¿que son esos gritos?, dijo Zabini que venía con Pansy,

-es tu novia, quédate con ella, le dijo al moreno y furioso tomó a Pansy del brazo y se la llevó,

-que pasa, Draco, preguntó la chica una vez alejados,

Draco estaba furioso, pero Pansy lo conocía bien y sabía que no debía presionarlo si él quería descargarse le iba a contar,

-es Hermione, sigue dudando de mí y no se quiere casar,

-¿le propusiste casamiento?, estas grave, le dijo la morena,

-no te burles, le dijo desafiante,

-sabes que no me burlo, pero como quieres que te crea si la has estado insultando durante 6 años y en dos meses le propones casamiento,

-va a tener un hijo mío, le contestó terminante,

-¿y que? Entonces no te quieres casar por ella lo haces por tu hijo,

-no es verdad, yo la amo, grito,

-pues demuéstraselo, demuéstrale que la amas y no que lo único que te importa es el bebé,

-tú no entiendes, la que no me quiere es ella,

-no lo creo, yo veo como te mira, ella tiene dudas, y yo también las tendría si fuera ella, hazme caso, dile cuanto la quieres, díselo tantas veces como insultos le has dado antes, hasta que te crea, dijo la morena y le dio un beso en la frente, a un Draco abatido,

Mientras tanto…

-Granger, qué ha pasado con el rubito,

-no, no es nada, dijo Hermione,

-vamos cuéntame, se supone que somos novios y quiero saber que es lo que pasa…

-esta bien, él me dijo que se quiere casar, dijo lagrimeando, y yo no lo acepté,

-¿se quiere casar? ¿Y no lo aceptaste?, dijo Zabini riendo a más no poder,

-no es gracioso, dijo ofuscada la chica,

-claro que no, es trágico, no creí conocer a nadie que le dijera que no a Malfoy, jamás pensé que le pediría matrimonio a chica alguna, y menos que no lo aceptaran, seguía riendo,

-lo hace por el bebe, y por que está presionado, dijo hipando la castaña,

-no lo creo, no conoces a Draco, él no o haría por nada ni nadie si no lo sintiera,

Hermione se quedó pensando pero lo que le dijo Zabini no podía ser, estaba segura que Draco Malfoy no la quería.

Al llegar a las mazmorras ven venir hacia ellos al rubio,

-tenemos que hablar, le dijo a Hermione y la metió de golpe en un aula vacía.

Capitulo 38

Al llegar a las mazmorras ven venir hacia ellos al rubio,

-tenemos que hablar, le dijo a Hermione y la metió de golpe en un aula vacía.

Hermione se quedó estática,

Draco acorraló al achica contra la pared,

-de acuerdo Granger, no te quieres casar, lo entiendo, -dijo tratando de parecer calmo-, entiendo que después de todo no hiciste el amor con migo,-siseo malhumorado, para tí yo era la comadreja, y estoy seguro que hubieras preferido quedar embarazada de él,

-no es verdad, dijo Hermione,

-no te creo, lamentablemente yo sí me quería casar, por que te amo, y no me preguntes desde cuando porque no lo sé, solo sé que te quiero a ti y a mi hijo, pero no volveré a acercarme más de lo estrictamente necesario para la conexión mágica, así que haz tu vida, -y sin decir más se fue dejando a la chica emocionada y muy confundida,

Hermione se quedó llorando, -y si realmente la quería, había echado todo por la borda, tan solo por suponer que Draco estaba jugando con ella, hasta había dejado de llamarla por el nombre,- yo sí te amo, murmuró, y tampoco se desde cuando, pero no podría vivir sin vos, -lanzándose a llorar amargamente-, auque él no puede alejarse demasiado de mí pensó,

-Granger, dónde esta, gritaba Pansy,

-aca estoy, dijo ella saliendo del aula,

-pero Granger, tenemos que irnos para Grimmauld Place, ya estamos todos listos,

-ya voy dijo la castaña muy agitada,

Y ambas chicas fueron caminando hacia el salón comedor desde dónde iban a marchar hasta las afueras de Hogwarts dónde se encontrarían con un trasladador,

Apenas llegaron Hermione buscó con la mirada a Draco, y lo encontró charlando muy amistosamente con Lavander, Parvati y Ginny, la castaña se quedó sola parada en un rincón, Harry hablaba entusiasmadamente con Ron, Zabini con Pansy, Luna con Nerville, se sentía mal supuso que era por todo, su embarazo, la conexión, y el haber despreciado a Draco, él estaba muy enojado y se lo estaba haciendo saber,

-bueno veo que estamos todos, dijo Harry, vamos nos ya,

Y todos empezaron a caminar, Draco que pudo ver la palidez de la castaña fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano,

-Granger, avísame cuando te sientes mal, no me obligues a estar pendiente de vos,- se lo dijo al pasar y a la chica fue como si le clavaran algo,

-no te preocupes por mí, es mi problema yo te aviso, dijo a punto de llorar, pero el rubio pareció no querer advertirlo ya que luego de un tiempo prudencial se alejó de ella poniéndose a caminar con las chicas,

-hola amorcito dijo Zabini que se acercó a "su novia", ya me había olvidado que la castañita es mi debilidad, dijo el moreno tratando de animarla un poco.

Caminaron como una hora y llegaron al aparato que esta vez se trataba de un antiguo reloj de pared,

-a la cuenta de tres nos agarramos todos al trasladador, dijo Harry,

Todos se acercaron al reloj y Harry empezó con la cuenta 3-2-1.

En unos pocos segundos se encontraron en el comedor de Grimmauld Place,

-bueno llegamos, todos están bien, preguntó Harry que parecía haberse tomado el papel de líder,

-sin problema contestó un alegre Zabini que estaba abrazando a "su novia" por el hombro,

-como ya es de noche y todos somos mayores de edad, suban y elíjanse las habitaciones y con quien van a dormir, están en su casa, dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano y yendo hacia su habitación,

-pecosa, vienes a dormir con migo, le susurró Harry a su novia que sonrió ante la propuesta,

Zabini subió con la castaña, y eligió una de las últimas piezas, Draco llamó a su amigo,

-escucha, tú vas a dormir con ella, quiero que escarmiente, no te propases,

-lo mismo digo de Pansy,

Draco sonrió,-igualmente existe un problema,

-la conexión, dijo Zabini, bueno podemos dormir los cuatro en una cama doble,

-eres un pervertido eso te gustaría, le respondió el rubio riendo, pero no es del todo mala la idea, podemos acercar dos camas y cuando se sienta mal solo tendré que darle la mano, en realidad no se cuanto tarda en necesitar la conexión porque siempre dormimos juntos…

-por Merlín, quien es el pervertido,

-sólo dormíamos, y créeme que la voy a extrañar,

-así que no esta acostumbrada a que le metan mano…

-¿Blaise, que te propones?,

-tranquilo Draco, sólo es para que vuelva a tu lado y la morena vuelva a mí lado, dijo el moreno con picardía.

Capitulo 39

-así que no esta acostumbrada a que le metan mano…

-¿Blaise, que te propones?,

-tranquilo Draco, sólo es para que vuelva a tu lado y la morena vuelva a mí lado, dijo el moreno con picardía.

Draco juntó un poco las camas dejando medio metro entre ella,

-esto bastará para que si me necesita me busque, dijo el rubio contento con su decisión,

Luego hizo un conjuro y aparecieron unas cortinas que separaban las dos camas dejando una intimidad aceptable, la habitación no era muy grande y sólo había un ropero que había quedado del lado del rubio,

-chicas guarden su ropa, que ya nos vamos a dormir, dijo Blaise,

La morena y la castaña entraron y cuando vieron las camas y el cortinado no pudieron dejar de preguntar,

-¿Que es eso, Blaise?, preguntó la morena,

-bueno es una invención de Draco, sabes que Hermione tiene cada tanto que…digamos contactarse con Granger, así estarán juntos si se necesita,

-no entiendo, dijo la castaña,

-es simple Granger, apuntó el rubio, tú dormirás con Blaise,-siseó- y yo con Pansy y si me necesitas solo me tocas por debajo de la cortina, sencillo, acotó,

La cara de Hermione era de terror, ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir con el rubio, además él había sido muy correcto siempre, pero Zabini, ella sabía bien su fama, ¿cómo iba a dormir con un perfecto extraño?, y él…él lo iba a hacer con Pansy su ex con quien había tenido miles de relaciones desde hace años, estaba celosa y se sentía entregada, cómo si no le importara nada de ella, lo peor sucedió cuando fue a buscar su equipaje,

-mis maletas no están, dijo la castaña,

-yo te la voy a buscar seguro quedó con otras abajo, se apresuró a decir Zabini y se fue,

-yo me cambio dijo Draco, miren que hay un solo baño y está de mi lado, le dijo sonriendo a ambas,

El rubio se cambió con un pijama de seda gris oscuro, que le quedaba muy bien, luego fue el turno de Pansy que se puso un baby doll color negro que tenía una cola less y la parte de arriba transparente, muy sugerente que le quedaba espectacular,

-Granger, tu maleta no vino, ya están todos durmiendo y Tobby el elfo me dijo que no quedaba ningún equipaje,

-no tengo ropa, dijo apenada la castaña,

-no te preocupes yo te presto, dijo Pansy,

Fue el turno de Zabini que se puso un pijama verde oscuro también de seda,

Pansy fue a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó un baby doll rojo sangre, que tenía un culotte de puntilla y la parte de arriba transparente,

-Pansy no tienes algo decente, grito Draco,

-lo lamento Draky, pero es el mas cubierto que tengo,

Draco no podía creer su mala suerte, no iba a soportar que la castaña durmiera con Zabini vestida con eso, Hermione caminó hacia Pansy tomó el conjunto y se introdujo en el baño,

Tardo muchísimo en salir, parecía no querer abandonar el baño, cuando por fin salió vió unos ojos grises que la fulminaban, sus largas piernas, sus pechos bien formados, aumentado el tamaño a causa del embarazo, su pelo, su figura en genera,

-mierda Granger, te ves hermosa, dijo Zabini,

Draco se puso de pie, y sacándose la chaqueta de su pijama cubrió a la chica con ella,

-vete a cambiar, le dijo,

-claro que no, si ella puede yo también, dijo la castaña señalando a Pansy.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 40

-mierda Granger, te ves hermosa, dijo Zabini,

Draco se puso de pie, y sacándose la chaqueta de su pijama cubrió a la chica con ella,

-vete a cambiar, le dijo,

-claro que no, si ella puede yo también, dijo la castaña señalando a Pansy,

-te dije que te cambien, le repitió el rubio demasiado serio,

-no lo haré repitió la castaña y sacándose la chaqueta que el rubio le había puesto sobre los hombros, se fue para el lado de su cama dónde le correspondía dormir,

-buenas noches, dijo Zabini muy risueño y se fue tras ella,

Draco no lo podía creer, la había puesto en la boca del lobo, -más vale que Blaise se comporte porque si no…lo mató!!-pensaba, Pansy que estaba a su lado muy relajada, se acomodó no pudiendo resistirse a torturarlo un poco,

-Draco, si Blaise se involucra con Granger y me deja por tus "ideas" siseo, te juro que te la verás conmigo, le dijo con fingido enfado, además sabes perfectamente que él es un mujeriego y ella con mi baby doll, que no le queda tan bien como a mí, pero…no vamos a negar que Granger tiene lo suyo, además en cuanto se duerma no va a ser conciente de sus actos, y si la confunde conmigo…

-Pansy, cállate, le suplicó el rubio, si sigues hablando no podré contenerme,

Seria dudas daban vuelta en la mente de Draco, ya no le parecía tan formidable la idea, tampoco le parecía confiable Zabini, -y si él la tomaba semi dormido, pensaba-, -por Merlín, no quiero pensar más-dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la morena que tenía al lado lo escuchara y sonriera, el plan estaba saliendo excelente, esa sería la única noche que durmiera lejos de su moreno,

En la cama de al lado…

Hermione se acostó totalmente cubierta por la sábana y Blaise que la había estado observando se dio cuenta que no podía contener las lágrimas, el moreno se acostó a su lado…

-buenas noches Hermione,

-buenas noches Zabini,

El moreno se dio media vuelta y fingió dormirse, hacía como que roncaba y esperó mas de media hora para comenzar con su plan,

-ven Pansy bésame, siseó Blaise dándose media vuelta y tomando a la chica desprevenida,

-¿qué? No yo soy Granger,

-vamos, sé mi perra,

-¿qué? soy Granger, dijo un poco más fuerte,

Zabini tomó a la chica de la cabeza y la empujo hacia sus piernas,

Hermione salto en la cama y de inmediato se fue hacia el otro lado de la cortina,

Ahí pudo ver como Pansy abrazaba literalmente a un rubio que miraba el techo y en cuanto la vio se levantó,

-Hermione qué sucede,

La chica pensó en decirle todo pero su orgullo pudo más,

-nada, es que voy al baño, es por el embarazo, voy más seguido,

Draco se volvió a su lugar y esperó a que ella saliera,

-¿todo bien? Le preguntó en cuanto la vio salir,

-sí, dijo ella, pero me estoy agitando,

De inmediato el rubio se levantó y la tomo de los hombros de una manera muy tierna y respetuosa, auque le tomaba mucho trabajo trataba de no mirar las partes que el baby doll dejaba traslucir,

-¿estas mejor?, le dijo clavando sus ya no fríos ojos grises,

Hermione no pudo más y se lanzó a llorar,

-¿que te hizo?, gritó el rubio alterado,

-nada, nada, es que me confunde dormido con Pansy, yo no puedo dormir con él, prefiero quedarme en el suelo, decía hipando,

-nada de eso, dijo el rubio, si alguien va a dormir en el suelo seré yo,

Draco levantó a Pansy, que ya había escuchado todo pero se hacía la dormida,

-ve a dormir con Blaise, le dijo a la morena, quien se levantó y fue hacia su cama dónde los morenos festejaron el triunfo,

-tú acuéstate en mi cama, dijo el rubio que se hacía un lugar en el piso colocando una sábana,

-Draco, llamo Hermione,

-sí, dijo el chico desde el suelo,

-levántate de ahí,

-¿para que?

-quiero que te acuestes conmigo, dijo Hermione casi en un susurro,

Draco sonrió, y fue hacia su cama,

Ambos no dijeron más nada solo se quedaron dormidos al instante, abrazados, pasada la media noche, Blaise se levanta para ir al baño, en ese momento, la castaña siente náuseas, al ver el baño ocupado sale corriendo a otro que hay en el pasillo, tras de ella va el rubio,

-Hermione estás bien, le pregunta el chico,

Pero lo que no se fijan los dos es que no estaban solos en el pasillo,

-Hermione, que te pasa ¿por que estas con él?, 'por que vomitas?, ¿y por que estás vestida de esa manera?, dijo Ron furioso fulminándola con la mirada,

Capitulo 41

-Hermione estás bien, le pregunta el chico,

Pero lo que no se fijan los dos es que no estaban solos en el pasillo,

-Hermione, que te pasa ¿por que estas con él?, ¿por que vomitas?, ¿y por que estás vestida de esa manera?, dijo Ron furioso fulminándola con la mirada,

-es que no vino mi equipaje, dijo la castaña y volvió a la pileta a seguir vomitando,

-Weasley, déjala en paz, dijo mientras iba con la castaña,

Al entrar vió como el pelirrojo miraba las piernas y parte de la culotte que se le veía a la chica, sin poder contenerse serró la puerta para que no la mirara más,

-oye que haces, dijo furioso el pelirrojo,

-no tienes nada que mirar,

-por lo menos yo aparte de su novio siempre fui su amigo,

-su ex novio, dijo el rubio,

-sí pero dile a tu a-m-i-g-o el novio a-c-t-u-a-l que es un viejo recurso obligarla a ponerse eso diciendo que no está su equipaje,

-no digas estupideces, Weasley, no entiendes que no llegó su …

-la maleta esta en el comedor, a mí se me hacía raro que ella la dejara ahí ya que es muy prolija con su ropa, le dijo Ron interrumpiendo,

Draco fue hasta dónde el colorado le había dicho y efectivamente estaba la maleta que decía en letras grandes Hermione Granger,

-pero..no puede ser que Zabini no la haya visto, murmuró para sí,

Degenerado, pensó, lo hizo adrede, y como un huracán fue hacia dónde estaba la castaña,

-Ron es sólo que me hizo mal la comida, dijo la chica,

-déjala en paz, decía Draco que venía furioso hacia ellos,

-que haces con ese, le increpó el pelirrojo,

-es por la conexión, trataba de explicar…

-que te importa, gritó Draco, vamos y se fue jalando a la chica hacia su pieza,

-Zabini, grito al llegar,

El moreno que estaba en pleno acto sexual con su novia bufo,

-¿Qué pasa?,

Draco se metió en el sector de los morenos mientras la castaña se recostaba sin saber que era lo que le pasaba al rubio, más bien lo relacionaba con Ron,

-la maleta de Hermione sí llegó, le dijo con furia,

-claro, fue todo un plan para que te reconciliaras con tu sabelotodo, y me dejaras dormir con mi morenito, le dijo Pansy mientras besaba a Zabini, ahora vete que estábamos en lo mejor,

Draco quedó conmocionado, y se fue sin protestar, se acostó al lado de Hermione,

-castañita, te sientes mejor,

-sí gracias, le dijo con dulzura,

Draco la abrazó y puso la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho,

-tenemos que dejar de pelear, no quiero que el bebé sufra, le dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el pelo,

-de acuerdo, no peleamos más, es un trato, dijo la chica,

-es un trato, pero no sabes lo que me cuesta no amarte esta noche,

-entonces no te detengas, le dijo la chica,

En eso se escuchan golpes,

-Hermione, acá te traigo tu maleta, la que te escondieron,

-¿mi maleta, me escondieron mi maleta?

Capitulo 42

-es un trato, pero no sabes lo que me cuesta no amarte esta noche,

-entonces no te detengas, le dijo la chica,

En eso se escuchan golpes,

-Hermione, acá te traigo tu maleta, la que te escondieron,

-¿mi maleta, me escondieron mi maleta?

Hermione miró a Draco,

-¿tu hiciste eso?,

-claro que no, como se te ocurre que quiero que estés vestida con eso, y rodeada de todas tus conquistas,

-Merlín Draco sabes que no son mis conquistas, pero no me cambies de tema, reaccionó la chica,

-Hermione agarra la maleta, seguía gritando Ron desde la puerta,

-ya voy, gritó la chica, pero antes quiero saber qué pasó con mi maleta,

-pregúntale a quien la tiene, de dónde la sacó, dijo Draco en clara referencia al pelirrojo,

-Herms, la maleta, seguía gritando Ron,

-por Merlín, gritó Zabini, no se puede hacer nada tranquilo, y se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, ¿qué quieres? Le gritó a Ron al abrir la puerta mientras se abrochaba los pantalones,

-con razón tardas en abrir la puerta, te estás revolcando con este,

Zabini le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a un Ron furioso,

-no digas estupideces, decía Hermione desde adentro,

-adiós, dijo Zabini agarrando la maleta y cerrándole la puerta en la cara,

-Hermione iba a salir y se encontró con Blaise que le daba la maleta,

-descansen le dijo Blaise y dejen a los demás disfrutar,

Hermione se puso colorada, Draco salía a buscarla

-vamos a la cama, castañita, nos habíamos quedado en algo,

-Zabini, ¿vos escondiste mi maleta?,

-¿Qué? Tu también Granger, dijo el moreno fingiendo ofensa,

-¿Cómo si yo también quién más?,

-tu novio, dijo Zabini, vino y me acusó que yo quería tenerte casi desnuda, bueno así como estas,

Hermione se puso roja,

-yo no tengo novio, afirmó la chica,

-es que yo solo soy el padre de su hijo, dijo realmente ofendido Draco,

-yo no quise decir eso, dijo la castaña preocupada,

Draco se fue hacia su lado de la cortina pero se acostó en el suelo,

Hermione se fue tras él,

Zabini por fin se fue con su morenita muy feliz,

La castaña se acostó en la cama,

-Draco, ven, le dijo despacito,

El rubio no le contestó,

-Draco, perdóname, ven, dijo más fuerte,

-¿que soy para vos Hermione?,

-sos lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida, le dijo sonriendo y como el chico no subía a la cama ella se fue a acostar en el piso,

-¿me perdonas?, le dijo la castaña,

-no se, lo pensaré dijo el chico y la empezó a besar,

Esa noche el suelo ardió, dos magos se amaron con locura, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran mucho más que novios, eran el uno para el otro, la bruja escudo y su protegido.

Capitulo 43

-¿me perdonas?, le dijo la castaña,

-no se, lo pensaré dijo el chico y la empezó a besar,

Esa noche el suelo ardió, dos magos se amaron con locura, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran mucho más que novios, eran el uno para el otro, la bruja escudo y su protegido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron abrazados, pero muy doloridos, a pesar que a media noche Draco tomó a su castañita en brazos y le depositó en la cama,

La primera en despertar fue Hermione, que no podía dejar de mirar a su amante,

-que lindo es, pensaba, parece un angelito, pensar todos los años que me insultaba, y yo también le decía tantas cosas feas, pero siempre me pareció un chico triste, hermoso cruel y muy triste,

Draco se movió en la cama, estaba soñando, era un sueño perturbador, la castaña se dio cuenta y entonces lo despertó,

-Draco, despiértate, estas soñando, le dijo mientras lo zamarreaba despacito,

-Hermione, dijo asustado al despertar,

-¿éstas bien? Solo era un sueño, le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en la boca,

-Hermione, siempre estoy bien cuando me levanto y tú me sonríes, más hoy así vestida, le dijo mirándola seductoramente,

-Draco eres un pervertido, le susurró al oído,

-es que tú me enciendes, no puedo dejar de desearte,

-ahora es mi culpa ¿no huroncito?,

-no tu culpa, sí tu responsabilidad, eres la responsable de todo lo que siente mi corazón,

-y tú del mío dijo Herms besándolo,

-gracias a Merlín están bien, no dejo de soñar que nos encuentran y Lucius sabe de mi paternidad,

-fue solo un sueño, le dijo ella acariciándole la cara, a lo que el muchacho respondió con un beso apasionado, y tanta pasión sentían que no pudieron evitar volverse a amar…

-bueno ustedes no pierden el tiempo, dijo Pansy que pasaba al baño y los encontró apenas tapados por una sábana,

-ya Pansy, vete, le recriminó el rubio,

-no ahora me dieron ganas a mí también, así que voy en busca de mi morenito,

Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, no podía entender la forma tan normal con que esos tres hablaban de sexo…

-tranquila Hermione, ya se fue, le dijo el rubio y siguieron amándose.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, la castaña cada vez se sentía con más naucias y cada vez podía disimular menos, estaba engordando visiblemente, pronto iba a tener que contar de su embarazo y otorgarle la paternidad a Zabini, quien a pesar de la poca confianza de Draco, hacía su papel de novio perfectamente ante todos los demás.

Todos los chicos estaban concentrados en pensar un plan para eliminar los dos últimos Horrocruxes, así llegaría con más chancees Harry a la batalla final, un día estaban en pleno debate reunidos en el comedor cuando se escucha ¡plop!! Todos miraron hacía atrás de Hermione dónde un sujeto flotando había hecho su aparición,

-Edy!! Gritó la castaña, al reconocer el ruido, y al darse vuelta vió en una burbuja a un duende muy alto fuerte moreno de pelo renegrido y unos ojos chocolate muy parecido a Zabini,

-ohhh disculpa tú no eres Edy, dijo la castaña con decepción,

-claro que sí mi princesa, soy yo,

-pero…¿estás moreno?

-ohhh sí, es que tu novio actual me cae mejor, le dijo mirando con odio a Draco quién le devolvió la mirada,

-les dije que Hermione tuvo que ver con Malfoy, acotó Ron de inmediato,

-¿tu puedes cambiar de aspecto? Le preguntó la castaña al duende sin dar crédito a lo dicho por el pelirrojo,

-claro mi reina, y empezó a dar vueltas como un trompo y volvió a ser Draco, más vueltas era Harry, más Ron, más Nerville, todos estaban asombradísimos, Edy volvió a ser Blaise,

-y que haces por acá, como encontraste Grimmauld Place, se supone que nadie puede encontrarnos, le dijo Draco que empezaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de Hermione,

-nosotros los duendes sabemos muchas cosas, además fui enviado para darle un mensaje a mi reina,

-¿qué mensaje?, dijo la castaña de inmediato,

-ah, mi reina primero quiero mi beso,

Draco iba a acogotar al duende cuando se dio cuenta que él no podía chillar porque sino todos se darían cuenta de que estaba C-E-L-O-S-O- sí por Merlín lo admitía estaba celoso de un duende, sin embargo mandó una mirada asesina a Zabini quien reaccionó de inmediato,

-escucha Edy, ella es mi novia que es eso que quieres besarla, dijo el moreno con fingido disgusto tratando de no reírse ya que la situación le causaba mucha gracia,

-es solo un besito dijo la castaña que se acercó y lo besó,

-Herms, le recriminó el moreno,

Pero había alguien más que quería pedirle explicaciones, ese era un rubio que si algo odiaba más a que Hermione besara al duende, era que lo besara con la figura de Zabini,

-mi reina el mensaje es de McGonagall, el colegio ha sido atacado por el que no debe ser nombrado,

-Hogwarts ha sido atacado por Voldemort!! Exclamaron todos sin poder creerlo.

Capitulo 44

-mi reina el mensaje es de McGonagall, el colegio ha sido atacado por el que no debe ser nombrado,

-Hogwarts ha sido atacado por Voldemort!! Exclamaron todos sin poder creerlo.

-sí mi reina, pero el mensaje es que están todos bien, solo que el profesor Snape fue descubierto y ya no puede regresar con los mortios, él y la madre de –y señaló el rubio con cara de asco-, están a salvo gracias a mí, dijo con cara de orgullo, a pesar de toda las noticias, Zabini no podía dejar de sonreír al verse reflejado en el duende, sus facciones poniendo caras hacia Draco nunca lo hubiera imaginado,

-¿y Donde se encuentran?, pregunto Harry,

-no sé exactamente el lugar sólo se que es un sitio seguro para ellos, yo les avisé del ataque, y pudieron salir con tiempo, McGonagall hizo que se fueran primero todos los alumnos, y luego los profesores,

-¿y como fue que entraste en Grimmauld Place?, seguía insistiendo el rubio que siempre desconfiaba del duende,

-mira ya te dije que nosotros los duendes hacemos cosas que un s-i-m-p-l-e mago como tú, no puede hacer, además llegué a ayudar a mi princesa no a ti,

-bueno fuiste usado como una s-i-m-p-l-e lechuza, le espetó el rubio, ya te hemos escuchado puedes irte, le ordenó,

-Draco!!, le gritó la castaña enojada,

-desde cuando le llamas por el nombre, gritó Ron mas enojado,

-desde que está conectada a mí, le contesto Draco,

-dejen de pelear, dijo Ginny, -dime Edy algo más tienes que informarnos,

-mi dulce señorita, sí tengo otra cosa que decirle a mi reina,

-a que quieres que te bese… -burló el rubio- pero dime E-D-Y ¿es tu reina o tu princesa? Le dijo mofando Draco,

-ella es todo para mí le contestó el duende,-pero cambiando su fisonomía a la del rubio, los ojos grises de ambos se fulminaban entre sí-,

-Draco por Merlín, le dijo hermione casi suplicando,

-dime Edy, le dijo la castaña dándole un nuevo beso,

-dice McGonagall, que es fundamental destruir los Horrocruxes antes de la batalla final, que hagan un plan para dentro de un mes a más tardar, ellos en cuanto puedan se reúnen con ustedes en Grimmauld Place,

-oh ojala vengan pronto, dijo Nerville visiblemente conmocionado,

-van a venir todos los que puedan para llevar el plan todos juntos, dijo el profesor Lupín que Harry Potter no vaya sólo a destruir los Horrocruxes,

-¿y por qué tenemos que esperarlos? Grito no muy complacido Harry,

-eso no lo sé Señor Potter, dijo Edy muy respetuoso,

-a él le dices Señor, dijo el rubio,

-claro él es "el elegido", afirmó Edy,

Draco iba a contestar pero miró a la castaña y no dijo lo que pensaba,

-seguramente, los profesores quieren asegurarse que triunfaremos, dijo la castaña,

-mi reina, quiero hacerte una pregunta íntima, dijo Edy con cara de enamorado,

-¿una pregunta íntima?, dijo la castaña pensativa,

Draco volvió a mirar a Zabini, esos se conocían sin hablar,

-nada de intimidad, dijo Zabini, si tienes que preguntarle algo hazlo acá delante de todos,

-sí, Edy tu eres mi amigo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras,

-quiero saber como te sientes,

-muy bien, dijo la chica,

-como te sientes con tu embarazo, concluyó el duende,

-¿Hermione estás embarazada?, gritaron Harry, Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo,

Capitulo 45

-como te sientes con tu embarazo, concluyó el duende,

-¿Hermione estás embarazada?, gritaron Harry, Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo,

-he claro yo quería…

-oh, mi reina no lo sabían mil disculpas,

-es que queríamos anunciarlo en una reunión especial como mi bebe se merece, dijo Zabini salvando a una Hermione que no podía hilar palabra,

-menos mal que es hijo de tu actual novio, apuntó Edy, yo pensaba que era del odioso rubio,

-de Malfoy!!, dijo la castaña, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-es que me tiene entre cejas y ya no sabe que inventar, dijo Draco al cruce,

-el bebé será un hermoso morenito, dijo Blaise para dejar su paternidad segura,

-Hermione, por que no me dijiste por lo menos a mí, dijo Ginny ofendida,

-lo siento habíamos pensado una manera más buena de …

-es tu hijo, nosotros estamos felices por eso, dijo Harry cariñosamente, lo que Draco agradeció, no le gustaba ver a su castañita tan afligida,

Ron, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con su inseparable amigo, su cara denotaba una furia inmensa, quería matas al moreno, pero sobretodo estaba furioso con él mismo, Ron sabía perfectamente que nadie más que él era el culpable de su ruptura con Hermione,

Las chicas enseguida fueron a besar y abrazar a la castaña y Ginny se unió rápidamente a ellas, un embarazo era razón suficiente para festejo y las mujeres eso lo sabían perfectamente,

Edy estaba consternado volvió a disculparse con la castaña, -tengo otro mensaje, dijo tímidamente, Lucius no debe enterarse de su paradero,

-no lo hará dijo Draco,

Pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido y vieron que alguien se aparecía ante sus ojos, Severus Snape estaba en Grimmauld Place, ante el desconcierto de todos.

Capitulo 46

Pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido y vieron que alguien se aparecía ante sus ojos, Severus Snape estaba en Grimmauld Place, ante el desconcierto de todos.

Todos miraron estupefacto al odiado profesor,

-Granger, Malfoy, Zabini, tengo que hablar con ustedes de inmediato,

Los tres chicos entraron con el profesor a la habitación de ellos,

-acá no nos molestan, dijo Draco serio,

-se trata de tu padre, perdón la costumbre, de Lucius, dijo Snape,

-Lucius, repitió Hermione angustiada,

-sí, él, es que ya saben de su embarazo, y tiene sospechas del padre, está furioso, tanto él como Voldemort van a intentar matarlos, Potter y Granger, son su prioridad, yo traté de capturar a Lucius pero fui descubierto, es decir tuve que alejarme del Redil porque saben mi fidelidad hacia Dumbledor, mi traición era un hecho desde que ayudé a salvar a Narcisa, pero ellos lo atribuían a mi amor hacia ella,

-¿qué hacemos, nos tenemos que ir? Preguntó la castaña,

-no, Grimmauld Place es el único lugar seguro, por lo menos es seguro por ahora,

-no es tan seguro, afirmó Draco,

-por que lo dices, preguntó el profesor,

-si nos encontró E-D-Y…

-el duende es de fiar, Dumbledor tenía plena confianza hacia él, por eso McGonagal lo envió al decir verdad no sabíamos que yo iba a tener que venir, por eso confiamos en él,

-yo no confío, dijo Draco,

-ya basta deja en paz al duende, la castaña le dijo cariñosamente,

-como están aca las cosas, ya saben del embarazo de Granger,

-sí acaban de enterarse por culpa del confiable, burló el rubio, solo que piensan que el bebe es de Zabini, -el moreno que no había dicho nada sonrió con una mueca-

-tendrán que seguir pensando eso, auque ya no es tan necesario el ocultamiento,

-pero entonces por que no aclarar,

-es que no será fácil para ellos, quieren mucho a Granger y están nerviosos por saber que es la bruja escudo de Malfoy, Potter en su a-c-t-i-t-u-d de h-é-r-o-e,

-siseó-, no se abocará a su principal objetivo que es la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, se distraerá al saber que Lucius está tras Granger,

-entonces no decimos nada, afirmó Zabini,

-¿Qué hay sobre la búsqueda? Preguntó Snape,

-ya tenemos todo planeado, dijo Draco,

-tú no vas a ir, Granger tampoco,

-lo sé, no puedo arriesgarla,

-yo quiero ir, se quejó la castaña,

-tú cuidas a nuestro hijo, le dijo Draco amorosamente,

-claro que sí, no quiero que nada le pase a él,

-además, estarás casi en fecha de parto, dijo el rubio

-nada le pasará si hacen caso, afirmó Snape,

-¿para cuando es la misión?,

-dentro de seis meses, cuando sea la renovación del juramento de los caballeros Walpurgis…

-bien pensado, dijo Snape,

-cuando Voldemort toma juramento deja su varita en el atrio custodiada por Naginni, y en ese momento están los dos horrocruxes juntos para atacar y destruirlos,

-estaremos todos, dijo Zabini,

- porque ahí estarán reunidos todos los mortios y con ellos Lucius, lamento no poder estar para matarlo, dijo Draco,

-tu tienes algo mejor que hacer, tu hijo será el heredero de Leónidas, de la magia Malfoy, y Granger y tú harán que la use para el bien,

Hermione besó al rubio y Draco le devolvió un beso apasionado…

El tiempo iba pasando mientras todos se entrenaban para la batalla final, auque tanto Draco como Hermione, estaban compenetrados en el pronto nacimiento ya que cada vez la castaña estaba mas gorda y se vislumbraba un pronto parto, la chica necesitaba cada vez más del acercamiento del rubio por lo cual y al ya no poder disimular más terminaron por contarle al grupo la verdadera paternidad…

Flash back

-Hermione que haces con él todo el tiempo, no te dice nada tu novio, le dijo Ron ofuscado al entrar a la habitación de Hermione y encontrarla recostada al lado del rubio,

La castaña se despertó tan sobresaltada, que casi se cae de la cama,

-mira, Weasley, es que resulta que es con migo con quien tiene que estar, y no solo por la conexión mágica sino por que yo soy el verdadero padre de su hijo, le gritó Draco sin poder contenerse,

Ron, no lo podía creer, se fue gritando y dando la noticia a todos,

Nadie lo podía creer, pero al ser explicada las razones por Snape, todos concluyeron que era necesario discreción, todos sabían de lo que Lucius era capaz,

Fin del flash back

Unos meses después…

Todos partían hacia el Redil para la batalla final, Draco y Hermione se habían quedado solos en Grimmauld Place,

A las horas de estar solos Hermione se empieza a sentir mal

-Draco ven -gritó- creo que el bebe va a nacer…

Capitulo 47

Unos meses después…

Todos partían hacia el Redil para la batalla final, Draco y Hermione se habían quedado solos en Grimmauld Place,

A las horas de estar solos Hermione se empieza a sentir mal

-Draco ven -gritó- creo que el bebe va a nacer…

El rubio fue rápidamente hasta la castaña,

-tranquila, ¿son contracciones?,

-no se, nunca tuve un bebe, dijo la chica

-ya se Herms, pero dime ¿qué sientes?

-es un dolor agudo como una puntada y al rato se detiene para volver a empezar,

-me temo que sí, por Merlin, estamos solos, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aca,

-no te vallas cuando te alejas me ajito muchísimo, dame la mano eso parece calmar el dolor…

Mientras tanto en el redil…

Snape junto con Remus y Tonks, iban a la cabecera en sus puestos estaban ojoloco y McGonagall, también otros aurors tenían órdenes determinadas, mientras que el grupo del ED serían los últimos en aparecer, ya que Harry era el más resguardado hasta le destrucción de los horrocruxes,

Estaban todos al asecho, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo demasiado, pensaba Snape, al instante Lucius y un grupo de encapuchados entro al salón pronto llegaría Voldemort con su varita y Naginni, entre los encapuchados se podía reconocer a Bellatrix ya que se había bajado la capucha al igual que Lucius,

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Voldemort hacía por fin su ingreso, se sentó en su trono y pollo como era su costumbre la varita en el atril, ese era el momento,

-ahora grito Snape y todos los aurors, salieron a atacar, millones de hechizos iban y venían, ninguno de los mortios parecían desprevenidos, respondieron al ataque de inmediato, la batalla era cruel y los aurors se veían prontamente abatidos, el ED no esperó más y se unió a la lucha, Ron, Lavander, Luna, Parvati, Nerville, Zabini, Pansy, Ginny y Harry luchaban con todo su poder, Snape fue hacia la varita y logró destruirla sólo faltaba la serpiente para que el elegido luchara con Voldemort de igual a igual,

Lo que advirtió Harry fue que algunos de los mortios se habían marchado, lo que no le daba buena espina,

En Grimmauld Place…

-Draco no me dejes, no te vallas, decía la chica sin poder desconectarse de su protegido,

-tranquila Herms estoy acá, pero déjame ayudarte,

Draco ya había conjurado algunos elementos necesarios para el parto, Hermione se encontraba en una suave cama para poder tener a su hijo cómodamente, sin embargo sucedió algo inesperado para todos,

Sintieron un ruido conocido, alguien se había aparecido en Grimmauld Place,

-pero si son mi hermanito su bruja escudo y el futuro bastardo, dijo Lucius apuntando a Draco,

-sí veo que son una familia feliz, dijo Bellatrix,

De inmediato y como pudo, Hermione se puso delante de Draco,

-Hermione no!! Grito el chico y la corrió, dándole en el pecho el hechizo que Lucius le había mandado arrojándolo contra la pared,

-Draco!! Gritó la chica pero era amordazada por un hechizo de Bellatrix,

El rubio se levantó y atacó a Lucius,

-Bombarda!- el mortio esquivo una bola de fuego que iba hacia él, y pudo responder,

-Crucio!- repitió Lucius, una y otra vez…

Draco estaba acostumbrado a la maldición pero fueron tantos crucios que el mortio logro atarlo y quitarle la varita, el rubio miró hacia dónde estaba la castaña quien se retorcía de dolor mientras Bellatrix la observaba satisfecha,

-Bella, quédate con ella cuando tenga a el bastardo, se lo quitas y lo llevas ante el amo,

-déjala en paz, déjala en paz, gritaba Draco,

-tú hermanito te vienes con migo,

-no, no me puedes separar de ella se muere,

-si se muere, solo quítale el crío de su vientre, le ordenó a Bella,

-no!! Ella va a morir, no me alejes, la conexión mágica, no puedes separarme, no puedes, gritaba el rubio desesperado mientras se desaparecía junto al mortio,

Capitulo 48

-no, no me puedes separar de ella se muere,

-si se muere, solo quítale el crío de su vientre, le ordenó a Bella,

-no!! Ella va a morir, no me alejes, la conexión mágica, no puedes separarme, no puedes, gritaba el rubio desesperado mientras se desaparecía junto al mortio,

Bellatrix advirtió que la impura estaba pariendo…

-maldita sangre sucia, rompiste bolsa, ya llega el bastardo decía a los gritos,

-la castaña lloraba y hacía fuerza para detener el parto, el dolor era insoportable pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a su bebe,

Al mismo tiempo que Lucius y Draco se desaparecían se había escuchado otro sonido, pero Bella con la emoción de ver a Granger empezar el trabajo de parto, no advirtió al recién llegado,

-Crucio!- repitió Harry , una y otra vez…

Bella totalmente desprevenida fue arrojada contra la pared, y con un hechizo que conjuraba cadenas el ojiverde la ató contra la pared dejándola inconciente,

-Hermione, corrió Harry hasta la chica y apenas pudo sostener la cabecita del bebe que estaba naciendo, Harry sacó la mordaza que tenía la castaña en la boca,

-Harry, sollozaba Hermione, Harry, viniste, cómo esta mi bebe,

El pequeño apenas había salido junto con la placenta que el ojiverde se encargó de sacar y anudar el cordón umbilical, depositó, al bebe que lloraba a todo pulmón, en el pecho de la castaña,

-se encuentra muy bien Herms, es un varón,

-Harry la conexión mágica, Lucius se llevó a Draco,

-maldito, yo advertí que algo tramaba, por eso vine a ver cómo estaban, ¿pero Hermione… no estás agitada?

-es cierto hace unos cuantos minutos que no está Draco y no me agito…

En el redil…

En medio de la pelea cuando el ED estaba ayudando a los aurors, dónde Narcisa terminaba de derrotar a Fenrir Greyback, su mayor conquista ya que la madre de Draco tenía un odio especial hacia él, los mortios ya se notaban en minoría y ,más de uno pensaba en escapar cuando en medio del salón aparece Lucius teniendo capturado a Draco,

-Draco!! Gritó Narcisa desesperada,

-todos los magos dejaron de pelear,

-Draco estaba destruido, realmente su vida no le importaba,

-¿dónde está Hermione?, gritó Ron,

-en Grimmauld Place, gritó el rubio con su último aliento, tiene que llevarme con ella,

-no llores Hermanito seguramente ya esta muerta y si el bastardo también murió mala suerte,

Ron se abalanzó contra Lucius y todos los magos comenzaron la lucha, trataban de liberar a Draco que en cuanto lo logró iba a desaparecerse cuando Voldemort gritó,

-dónde está Harry Potter, tiene miedo de enfrentarme,

-eso jamás, gritó Harry que se había aparecido con la castaña y el bebe,

Draco al ver bien a su familia renovó sus fuerzas y en pocos minutos logró reducir a Lucius,

-mátalo, gritó Voldemort mientras peleaba con Harry,

-no, dijo Draco, yo no soy como ustedes, y en minutos realizó un hechizo atándolo con cadenas,

-tú correrás peor suerte, le dijo Harry a Voldemort quien vió cómo todos los aurors iban contra él, el mortio miraba para todos lados pero ninguno de sus súbditos estaban, entonces se dio cuenta que algunos estaban capturados y otros habían huido cobardemente,

Harry había lanzado la maldición asesina, pero fue interrumpido por Snape, quien detuvo el hechizo,

-no Potter, tú tampoco eres como ellos,

Voldemort sonrió, no podía creer su suerte, pero la sonrisa se quebró en sucara,

-Potter, no es como ustedes, pero yo sí, dijo Snape,-avada kedabra, el hechizo dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Voldemort muriendo al instante, ya que no había más horrocruxes,

Draco corrió hacia dónde estaba la castaña,

-Hermione te encuentras bien, le dijo besándola, la conexión, te creía muerta,

-Harry llegó a tiempo,

-gracias a Merlín, y …?

-es un barón, igualito a ti, le dijo la castaña,

-no entiendo… Harry, atácame, le dijo Draco de improviso,

-¿Qué?

-Que me ataques,

-con gusto dijo Ron y empuñó la varita contra el rubio,

-que hacen grito la castaña,

-ves ya esta, ya no hay conexión mágica, ya no me protegiste, dijo el rubio entre contento y apenado,

Madame Pomfrey, que estaba entre las fuerzas para curar a los heridos, corrió hacia la castaña,

-haber Hermione, tengo que revisarte,

Mientras la medimaga revisaba a la chica y al bebe que Draco cargaba nerviosamente, Ojoloco iba llevando a los mortios capturados para Azkabam, entre los más peligrosos estaban Lucius y Bellatrix, que eran escoltados por dementotes,

Snape y Narcisa miraban y besaban al niño,

-hijo, agárralo mas firme, le decía Narcisa al rubio,

-es que no puedo tengo temor de apretarlo,

-no seas tonto, agárralo así, puedo, le preguntó Snape que quería tomar en brazos al bebe,

-claro profesor, le dijo el rubio dándole al pequeño, la verdad que Severus lo hacía muy bien,

La medimaga dejó que se despidieran todos del pequeño para llevarse a los padres hacia San Murgo, lo de la conexión mágica la tenía preocupada,

En San Murgo…

-es increíble, al fin sabemos lo que rompe la conexión entre una bruja escudo y su protegido, ¿y saben que es?, preguntó la medimaga, -es el amor, el amor que existe entre ustedes pero eso no basta, muchos de los magos se enamoraron de sus brujas escudo, ya que Merlín las eligió muy hermosas, pero este caso es único ya que su amor tuvo un fruto, y fue él quien salvó a Hermione, porque a pesar que fuiste alejado de ella, al dar a luz, al tener un hijo tienen una conexión mucho mas fuerte que la mágica, su hijo los unió para siempre,

Draco y Hermione se quedaron muy abrazados y con ellos estaba su hijo,

-sabes una cosa castañita, -le dijo el rubio una vez marchada la medimaga-, ustedes son lo que más amo en este mundo, y no hubiera sobrevivido si me faltaban,

-yo también te amo Draco, dijo una llorosa Hermione,

-sabes a quien le debemos nuestro amor, -dijo besando apasionadamente a la castaña-, a Merlín, por que él te destinó a mí, él te puso en mi camino, él me eligió para tí, por que yo fui soy y seré, Draco Malfoy: El elegido.

FIN

Epílogo

Cuenta la leyenda que Draco Malfoy: el elegido, fue el único mago que supo proteger a su bruja escudo, e único que supo darse cuenta que hacer el mal no sirve, el único que pudo disfrutar ser mejor, superarse y cambiar de vereda a tiempo, él no era un asesino, él no era malo, y pudo demostrarlo…

Flash back

-¿cómo llamaremos al bebe? Dijo la castaña ya tranquila en una hermosa casita que Narcisa les ofreció para que vivieran,

-no se, amor, dime tú,

-a mí siempre me gustó el nombre André,

-André Malfoy, suena bien, me gusta, dijo el chico,

-¿será Gryffindor o Slytherim?,

-yo estoy seguro que será todo un Slytherim, le dijo Draco burlón, auque lo único que me importa es que sea feliz, agregó,

-¿y que si es Gryffindor? Alegó la chica

-será un orgullo para su abuelo, que el heredero de la magia Malfoy sea un Gryffindor, será también un orgullo para mí, por que será igual que mi castañita,

-¿para su abuelo? Preguntó Hermione desconcertada,

-sí, hay muchas cosas, que mi madre me dijo, de mi padre Leónidas, que ella descubrió hace poco tiempo y que cambian el concepto que teníamos de él, sabes Herms, él era Gryffindor, y por lo cual había sido atacado por el resto de los Malfoy, hasta su mujer la madre de Lucius, lo despreciaba por ser una buena persona, él no era muy mayor, es decir lo casaron con esa señora apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, ella se embarazó de Lucius, digamos que fue un arreglo entre sangres pura, pero la verdad era que Leónidas estaba enamorado de Narcisa, mi madre, por eso se puso como loco cuando Lucius anunció su casamiento con ella en lugar de Bellatrix, así que a pesar de no explicarle las cosas a mi madre para él esa noche fue amor no violación, claro que mi mamá no lo tomó así, ella quería a Lucius, auque también nos enteramos que él sabía que yo era su hijo, por eso me mimaba tanto, mimos que yo no recuerdo ya que Leónidas murió cuando yo tenía 4 años, ahora creemos que lo asesinaron, en fin él sabía que yo no era como Lucius, y gracias a ti mi castañita pude demostrarlo,

-te adoro, dijo la Hermione, y me alegro mucho de que tu padre te amara, es una historia tan sentimental,

-yo te adoro más, pero…¿dices que me adoras y no quieres casarte conmigo?,

-claro que quiero!! Es decir queremos, dijo la chica mirando al bebe,

Draco besó a su hijo, quien le sonreía como dándole permiso, André era un niño muy vivaracho, rubio y blanquito como su padre y con la alegría de vivir de su madre,

-te propongo algo, dijo la chica contenta, en cuanto Edy se recupere nos casamos,

-Edy?? No voy a esp….

-ya Draco, por favor, dijo ella haciendo puchero,

-claro que sí es una broma le dijo el rubio besándola descaradamente,

Flash back n°2

-no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo descubrir, Lucius el paradero de Grimmauld Place?, preguntaba un furioso Ron,

-yo te lo puedo explicar, dijo Snape, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, se encuentra el verdadero, Edy, McGonagal le dio la información de Grimmauld Place a su Hermano Oby, él al parecer redujo a Edy, todo fue un plan mortio, por eso Voldemort sabía de nuestro ataque y también por eso Lucius pudo llegar a Draco,

-pero como está Edy, preguntó la castaña,

-te están diciendo que gracias a esos duendes casi nos matan y tú te preocupas por él, además "odio decir t-e- -l-o- -d-i-j-e- ", espetó Draco celoso,

-hijo, no puedes celar a un duende, le recriminaba Narcisa risueña,

-es que yo NUNCA CONFIÉ EN ESE DUENDE,

-pero no fue él sino su hermano, aclaró la chica

-a ti te convencen con halagos "mi reina" "mi princesa", seguía enfadado el rubio,

-claro así de fácil me convenciste tú, decía Hermione lagrimeando,

-no es así yo te amo, grito Draco,

-y yo también, te amo, pero…

-pero no se preocupen, agrego Snape interrumpiendo la peléa, Oby ya esta en una celda especial de Azkabam, y Edy se repone en San Murgo, dijo al ver que la castaña lagrimeaba.

Fin Flash back 1 y 2.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se casaron unas semanas después, fueron muy felices, su hijo André Malfoy fue conocido como el primer Slytherim pacificador y su hermana Clarisa Malfoy, una Gryffindor de cabellera castaña y ojos grises, brillantemente revoltosa.

Harry se casó con Ginny, tuvieron una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, Ron siguió siendo un mujeriego sin remedio, Luna se unió amorosamente a Nerville auque nunca se casaron ni tuvieron chicos, Pansy fue orgullosamente la señora Zabini y mamá de tres morenitos traviesos, Snape, Narcisa y McGonagal, siguieron al frente de Hogwarts, haciendo del mismo tan buen colegio como si Dúmbledor estubiera vivo.

11 años después,

-vamos André, hay que llegar al expreso de Hogwarts, gritaba un apuesto rubio de unos 28 años,

-es que tú nunca llegabas tarde, padre, contestó el muchacho,

-siempre. Pero nunca perdí el tren, reflexionó Draco,

-hay que llegar con tiempo, decía una agitada Hermione que llevaba a la rastra a Clarisa, que ejemplo serias para tu hermana, le reprocho al chico,

-si madre no te enojes, dijo André con postura elegante mientras subía al tren,

-pórtate bien, se un buen chico, le gritó Draco,

-claro, como ustedes, dijo el rubito pícaramente…

Y lo cumplió ya que siendo muy joven usó todo su enorme poder mágico para lograr la Paz con los gigantes, ese fue su primer logro y el primer orgullo de sus amados padres, y luego de apoco logro la paz con… con todos los seres vivos, pero esa historia la contaré en otro momento.

FIN.


End file.
